Cry your tears with love
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: YAOI: Uma aventura virtual pode trazer complicações ao relacionamento entre Heero e Duo... o americano vai ter que arrumar uma boa explicação...
1. O tédio é o começo de tudo

**_Título_**: Cry your tears with love  
**_Ficwriter_**: Kaline Bogard  
**_Classificação_**: yaoi, comédia  
**_Pares_**: 1x2  
**_Resumo:_** Uma aventura virtual pode trazer complicações ao relacionamento de Heero e Duo. O americano terá que arrumar uma boa explicação...

* * *

**Cry your tears with love  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPITULO 1  
O tédio é o começo de tudo.**

Duo suspirou alto pela enésima vez em apenas alguns minutos. Estava entediado, isso era óbvio. Assim como era óbvio que ninguém ligaria pro fato dele estar cansado de não fazer nada.

Ergueu os olhos para os outros pilotos.

Todos estavam concentrados em suas tarefas. Haviam decidido que passariam aquela semana fazendo planos de ataque e defesa pro caso da OZ realizar algum movimento.

Bom, o americano não estava preocupado com os ataques da OZ, ele sabia muito bem que era forte, e que podia pilotar o Gundam com destreza nata, assim, como os outros quatro pilotos.

Sem levar em consideração que os inimigos estavam tranqüilos ultimamente. Nada... a OZ definitivamente parecia de... férias!

Então, pra que desperdiçar uma tarde inteira, de um dia tão lindo, apenas fazendo planos.

Suspirou novamente.

(Heero) Duo, não adianta.

(Duo) Eu não fiz nada!

(Wufei) Pois é, e deferia estar fazendo.

(Duo) Mas, isso é muito chato!

(Quatre) Duo... você não tem escolha. O que adianta ficar sentado nesse sofá, emburrado, se no fim vai ter que fazer a sua parte?

(Duo) É que me revolta perder um dia tão bonito na frente do computador.

(Quatre) É só essa semana...

(Duo) Eu sei!! Mas ainda estamos na segunda...

(Heero irritado) Duo, vai logo pro seu laptop, e para de atrapalhar a gente.

O americano lançou um olhar furioso para o namorado, mas acabou concordando.

Olhou para os amigos que estavam envolvidos em suas tarefas. Quatre, Trowa e Heero digitavam estratégias no computador. Wufei analisava alguns mapas das redondezas.

(Duo) Tá bom... fazer o que, né?

Sentou-se na frente do seu computador portátil e começou a incrementar um plano de defesa.

Passou mais ou menos uma hora intertido mesmo com os planos, quando um sinal luminoso indicou que havia mensagens no seu terminal pessoal.

(Duo pensando) De quem será?

Resolveu abrir a mensagem pra ver de quem era, afinal, que mal poderia ter, desviar a atenção dos planos por alguns minutos? E os outros nem iriam saber mesmo...

Sem hesitar mais, clicou no ícone de mensagens, e o texto apareceu na tela.

"_Tem alguém ai? Ajude uma estrela tremendamente entediada..._"

A mensagem estava assinada com o nick de Estrela.

Duo achou graça do pedido... afinal, era até uma coincidência, alguém estar tão entediado quanto ele. Resolveu responder a mensagem.

Ficou alguns segundos meditando sobre qual apelido deveria usar, e acabou decidindo usar o bom e velho "Shinigami"...

Depois de enviar a mensagem, voltou para seus planos, mas morrendo de curiosidade de saber se teria resposta.

Surpreendentemente, esta veio quase imediatamente.

Dizia:

"_Chat 3578, agora. Te encontro lá..._"

Duo ficou surpreso. A pessoa estava marcando um encontro com ele, em uma sala particular de conversação on line.

(Duo pensando) Será que eu devo...

Mas não ficou indeciso por muito tempo. Abriu uma janela de aplicativo para conversação e procurou a sala 3578.

O programa pediu uma confirmação de identidade. Duo digitou "Shinigami" e foi aceito. Estrela já estava lá, esperando por ele.

Sem perder mais tempo, Duo escolheu uma formatação simples para o seu apelido, e começou a digitar.

**Shinigami: OLÁ  
**_Estrela: Olá! Tive medo que você naum viesse...  
_**Shinigami: PQ?  
**_Estrela: Sei lá. Eu precisava falar (ou melhor tc) com alguém.  
_**Shinigami: EU TAMBÉM… ENTENDO VOCE…  
**_Estrela: Obrigada por me salvar do tédio!  
_**Shinigami: te digo o mesmo!  
**_Estrela: Qual o seu nome?_

Nesse momento Duo hesitou um pouco. Será que devia confiar naquela pessoa? Será que não era uma armadilha da OZ?

Não, isso era meio improvável. Como eles iriam saber que ele era um piloto de Gundam? Bom, deviam ter um meio...

Mas algo em seu coração o impeliu a seguir em frente. Ia ver o que ia dar daquilo tudo... era melhor correr o risco que morrer de tédio...

**Shinigami: é Duo. E o seu?  
**_Estrela: Louise!  
_**Shinigami: Louise? É um belo nome!  
**_Estrela: Obrigado! O seu também!  
_

Duo estava começando a se interessar por aquela "aventura".

**Shinigami: Fale mais sobre você.  
**_Estrela: Isso é uma cantada??  
_**Shinigami: Não! RSsssss!! É interesse mesmo!  
**_Estrela: Tenho 15 anos, e tou louca pra sair de casa, mas... meus amigos não querem deixar...  
_**Shinigami: Que coincidência! Eu me encontro em situação parecida com a sua!  
**_Estrela: Não é um desperdício passar um dia tão lindo presa em um computador?  
_**Shinigami: É, mas ao mesmo tempo é divertido encontrar pessoas legais! A** Propósito, como conseguiu o endereço do meu terminal?  
_Estrela: Enviei um monte de e½ para um monte de terminais aleatoriamente, mas só você respondeu.  
_**Shinigami: Dois entediados!  
**_Estrela: Ai, preciso ir! Se meus amigos desconfiarem que eu to só na conversação virtual... será picadinho de Louise...  
_**Shinigami: Que pena...  
**_Estrela: Volta amanhã!  
_**Shinigami: Nesta mesma sala?  
**_Estrela: É! E com o mesmo nick! Te espero amanhã! Thauzinho, novo amigo virtual, Duo!  
_**Shinigami: Thau, Louse!**

_Estrela close window._

Duo olhou para a tela com um sorriso nos lábios. Apesar da incrível coincidência, tinha encontrado uma nova amiga!

Era estranho, mas era gratificante.

Fechou a tela do programa, e voltou para os planos de defesa. Sem saber por que, sentiu-se observado.

Ergueu a cabeça, e qual foi a sua surpresa, ao perceber que os outros quatro pilotos olhavam pra ele desconfiados...

(Duo preocupado) O que foi?

(Wufei) Não acredito que você se conformou...

(Quatre) Faz um tempão que você tá ai na frente do laptop, e não reclamou...

(Heero) Definitivamente... tem algo errado!

Duo ficou meio irritado, mas sabia que os amigos estavam certos. Normalmente não se conformaria em apenas perder a tarde toda... mas, não podia contar sobre Louise, já que, desconfiava, os outros pilotos iam ralhar com ele...

(Duo) Ué, eu também me dedico as minhas tarefas.

(Wufei) Aposto que ele tá jogando algum daqueles games on line...

Duo arregalou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse protestar, os quatro amigos já se levantavam velozes, e iam até onde ele estava, verificar se Duo estava mesmo jogando.

Mas para surpresa deles, a tela do micro exibia apenas alguns planos de defesa do esconderijo.

(Quatre) Ele tá mesmo fazendo os planos...

(Wufei) Então ele tá é doente.

(Duo emburrado) Se eu disse que to fazendo os planos...

Agora ele estava irritado. Tá certo que não ficara só estudando meios de fugas eficientes, mas pelo menos na primeira hora ele tinha mesmo feito o que devia fazer. Depois é que se envolvera naquele bate papo... alias... ele já estava ansioso para continuar o papo com aquela menina que parecia tanto com ele.

Heero notou o ar pensativo e distante do amante, e interpretou erradamente como magoa. Achou que Duo estava triste porque tinham duvidado dele.

Estendeu a mão e passou pelos cabelos do americano, numa caricia discreta.

(Heero) Que tal um lanche?

O rostinho de Duo se iluminou.

(Duo) Seria ótimo.

Todos olharam para Quatre. E o garoto árabe sorriu. Já sabia que era o que cozinhava melhor dos cinco pilotos Gundam.

(Quatre) Trowa, me ajuda na cozinha?

(Trowa) Hn.

(Wufei) Oba!! Eu tava com fome também! Sabe que eu tava observando aqueles mapas e achei uma espécie de depressão... bem que podia ser uma caverna...

Saiu atrás de Quatre e Trowa, falando sobre suas idéias e desconfianças.

Heero ainda ficou atrás de Duo, observando enquanto o americano desligava o laptop, inconscientemente buscando sinais de que ele havia feito algo suspeito, mas não viu nada que confirmasse essa teoria.

Duo não percebeu a vigilância do japonês, ou fingiu que não percebeu...

(Duo) Acho que se concentrar nesses planos não será tão ruim assim, mas... depois você vai ter que me levar pra passear! Todos os dias! Quero compensar essa semana todinha! E com juros!

Heero esboçou um sorriso, agora sim, parecia o seu Duo falando.

(Heero) Combinado.

Os dois foram até a cozinha, onde Quatre acabava de preparar alguns sanduíches, e Trowa já havia arrumado a mesa, e junto com Wufei, esperavam o momento para atacar a comida.

Heero e Duo sentaram-se lado a lado na mesa, deixando vaga a cadeira ao lado de Trowa, para que o loirinho pudesse sentar-se.

(Quatre) Está pronto!!

(Duo) Finalmente!!

(Quatre) Chang, pega o suco na geladeira por favor?

Sem responder, o chinês fez o que Quatre pedia, e trouxe além do suco, um bule com café, porque Heero e Trowa preferiam o liquido escuro e quente, a um copo de suco.

Mal Duo mordeu seu sanduíche, e seus pensamentos voaram pra bem longe, de volta para aquela conversação estranha e... curiosa.

Começou a se indagar de onde poderia ser aquela garota. Não era de longe, com certeza, pois falavam o mesmo idioma...

"Puxa, ela pode estar nessa mesma cidade!! Será possível?!" Esse pensamento fez com que o americano soltasse uma risadinha sem graça, que chamou a atenção dos outros pilotos.

(Duo) Não pode ser...

Nem bem terminou de falar, Duo arrependeu-se profundamente... maldita boca a sua!! Porque não podia ficar calado?

(Heero) Não pode ser o que?...

O americano lançou um olhar em volta da mesa, notando como os amigos o olhavam desconfiados.

"Droga! Eu só me meto em encrencas..."

Fez de conta que não ouvira a pergunta de Heero, e continuou comendo seu lanche.

O japonês fez uma cara irritada, como se fosse insistir na pergunta, mas mudou de idéia na ultima hora e deixou passar aquele desaforo por parte do americano.

O clima na mesa ficou um pouco tenso.

Era certo que Duo estava extremamente calado. O que no caso dele era uma raridade.

(Quatre) Pra mim chega... já está anoitecendo, acho que não precisamos retornar as atividades até amanhã, não é?

(Heero) Trabalhando só à tarde já dá pra garantir boas estratégias.

(Quatre) Então vou tomar um banho e depois... vou dormir...

E ao dizer isso lançou um olhar discreto para Trowa, que balançou a cabeça de forma quase imperceptível.

Alguns minutos após a saída de Quatre, Trowa levantou-se e sem dizer nada, saiu da sala também.

(Wufei) Vocês viram isso?

Duo abriu um sorrisinho maldoso, e cruzando os braços concordou:

(Duo) Isso foi quase obsceno...

(Wufei) Vocês dois com certeza foram um mau exemplo pro coitado do Quatre... onde já se viu...

(Duo irritado) Chang, não fica dizendo asneiras...

O chinês levantou-se e ignorou a provocação.

(Wufei) Ah, esse lanche tava uma delicia, mas eu também preciso descansar pra repor as energias.

Saiu da cozinha deixando Heero e Duo sozinhos.

(Duo) Parece que nem o Trowa se preocupa mais com as aparências...

(Heero) Já era hora.

O americano deu um sorriso para Heero. Já não lembrava mais o soldado perfeito que aquele cientista maluco tinha orgulho de exibir.

(Duo) Hee-chan, você mudou muito, não é?

Depois de pensar um pouco, Heero cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça como se estivesse travando uma batalha interna.

O americano achou graça desse comportamento afetado, mas não se atreveu a rir alto.

(Heero) É culpa sua, seu americano doido...

(Duo) Vai dizer que você não gosta?

(Heero) O louco aqui é você... não eu!

(Duo) Que abusado! Hum... que tal um banho, pra tirar o stress?...

Como resposta, Heero levantou-se e segurando na mão de Duo, o levou até o banheiro.

**oOo**

Depois do banho, Heero e Duo deitaram-se na cama, no quarto que dividiam. Mais uma vez os pensamentos de Duo voaram, escapando de seu controle.

Percebeu com surpresa que estava ansioso pra saber mais sobre a tal Louise... como será que ela era? Parecia uma pessoa legal, que gostava das mesmas coisas que ele... quer dizer, pelo menos de sair ela gostava.

Talvez pudessem ser amigos, quem sabe?

"Nossa, eu só conversei com ela uma vez, e já estou fantasiando com uma futura melhor amiga... engraçado... o que o Heero diria se soubesse? Acho que ele não entenderia... ia ficar com ciúmes e..."

Duo sentiu um arrepio ao pensar no que o japonês poderia fazer levado pelo ciúme. Achou que talvez fosse melhor parar de falar com aquela garota... não queria provocar um briga com seu amor, logo agora que tudo estava indo tão bem.

Finalmente as coisas entre ele e o soldado perfeito (agora já não tão perfeito assim) iam bem. Heero havia assumido seus sentimentos pelo americano, e eles haviam se acertado.

Duo não ia arriscar sua felicidade por causa de uma estranha...

Com esses pensamentos, o americano acabou adormecendo nos braços de Heero, que o examinava com ar distante.

É claro que havia estranhado esse silencio refletivo de Duo. Geralmente o americano falava pelos cotovelos antes de adormecer exausto...

Passando a mão pelos cabelos de Duo, Heero se pergunta.

(Heero) O que você está aprontando?

**oOo**

No outro dia, Duo travava uma batalha interna. Estava na frente do laptop a pouco mais de uma hora, decidido a ignorar Louise. Porém... no cantinho direito da sua tela um sinal de mensagem piscava.

(Duo pensando) Tenho certeza que é ela, mas... será que eu devo...

É claro que em se tratando de Duo Maxwell, a coisa não ia parar por ai. A curiosidade foi maior que o receio, e ele acabou entrando na sala 3578.

_Estrela: óò Puxa, você demorou... pensei que não estava mais ai...  
_**Shinigami: Desculpe... eu não queria deixa-la preocupada.  
**_Estrela: Tudo bem! Sabe, eu preciso confessar, estava ansiosa por este encontro!  
_

Duo pensou que aquilo era coincidência demais pra ser verdade. Talvez fosse mesmo uma armação da OZ... resolveu jogar um verde, pra tentar faze-la cair em alguma contradição. Ia revelando algumas verdades, porque no fundo, ele também estava ansioso por aquele encontro, e até admitia isso pra si mesmo.

**Shinigami: Puxa, eu também estava aguardando este momento com empolgação...  
**_Estrela: Você tc de onde? Eu reparei que falamos o mesmo idioma! Que coisa óbvia! Desculpe, minha mente parece meio cansada hoje... só escrevo bobeira! É claro que você percebeu que a gente escreve na mesma língua...  
_**Shinigami: Não se preocupe! Na verdade eu estou na capital. E você?  
**_Estrela: Eu Também! Que legal!_

(Duo pensando) Aposto que agora ela vai me convidar pra um encontro e é ai que eu pego ela!

_Estrela: Sabe, a gente mal se conhece, mas eu sinto como se você fosse um bom amigo...  
_**Shinigami: Louise, não sei se você vai acreditar em mim, mas acho que eu também sinto isso.  
**_Estrela: Estranho, não é? Eu não confio em alguns de meus amigos como confio em você, um total desconhecido...  
_**Shinigami: Eu confio em meus amigos...  
**_Estrela: Você não sabe a sorte que tem...  
_**Shinigami: Você quer desabafar?  
**_Estrela: Naum sei... é ½ estranho falar de sentimentos através de um computador.  
_**Shinigami: Eu acho que deve ser mais fácil, assim você não vê a cara de quem está te ouvindo, e te julgando.  
**_Estrela: Você vai me julgar?  
_**Shinigami: Claro que não! Eu nem te conheço! Sabe, eu sou jovem, mas tenho alguma experiência já. Vi muitas coisas, e vivi muitas coisas também!  
**_Estrela: Nooossa, encontrei um sábio!  
_**Shinigami: To falando sério...  
**_Estrela: ... Desculpa! Não queria te magoar ou subestimar! É que eu ando muito deprimida ultimamente, e sem poder sair... só pioro...  
_**Shinigami: Quer algum conselho?  
**_Estrela: Será que você pode me ajudar?  
_**Shinigami: Ora, quem sabe?...  
**_Estrela: É, eu vou tentar, doutor Duo Shinigami! Alias, que nick criativo!! Bem que eu queria ter a sua imaginação!  
_**Shinigami: Estrela não é de todo ruim!  
**_Estrela: ¬¬º  
_**Shinigami: Rssss!  
**_Estrela: Vindo de Shinigami, o deus da morte, eu vou aceitar isso como um elogio!  
_**Shinigami: T u d o b e m ! ! !  
**_Estrela: Você é muito divertido, Duo! Me fez esquecer dos problemas!  
_**Shinigami: Com certeza você também é muito legal!  
**_Estrela: Duo... você já sofreu por amor?_

O americano arregalou os olhos de surpresa! Esperava tudo, menos aquilo! Onde aquela garota queria chegar? Será que era apenas conversar, espantar o tédio? Estaria ele enganado, ao desconfiar de alguma estratégia da OZ?

Sofrer por amor... com certeza ele sabia o que era isso. Ele, Duo Maxwell, alegre, divertido, falador, enfim cheio de vida,... apaixonando-se por Heero. Totalmente o oposto: sério, fechado, comedido, até mesmo um tanto rude... era uma antítese por demais dramática. O exemplo perfeito para a frase "Os opostos se atraem".

Ter consciência de tudo isso, sempre fez com que Duo sofresse muito, sabendo que nunca teria o afeto de Heero. Tinha a certeza que o japonês, nunca o corresponderia. Sonhar com isso era muito mais que doloroso. Ter esperanças, nesse caso, era como pedir a morte.

Como Heero reagiria se soubesse que era a paixão secreta de Duo? Tal pensamento sempre fazia com que o americano fosse cauteloso em suas ações. Por mais que ele quisesse abraçar, estar apenas próximo de Heero, Duo se continha, e tentava dar algum sentido a sua vida, coisa quase impossível pra ele, que se dedicava intensamente, quando gostava de algo... ou alguém.

Mas, contra todas as probabilidades, contra todos os prováveis desfechos que Duo imaginara para aquela triste história de amor, o impossível havia se tornado realidade.

Não era sonho, ou uma ilusão criada por seu coração desesperado.

Heero e Duo estavam juntos, eram namorados, amantes e amigos.

O maior sonho de Duo havia se tornado realidade. Às vezes o americano ainda se perguntava se não estaria sonhando, mas no fundo sabia a resposta: Heero o amava, e isso era inegável.

O soldado perfeito havia sido derrotado, havia perdido talvez a batalha mais difícil consigo mesmo: seu lado racional contra o emocional. De um lado a atração incontrolável que sentia por Duo, e do outro, o Soldado perfeito tentando sobreviver, e sufocar tão poderosos sentimentos.

Mas essa luta já estava decidida antes mesmo de se iniciar: Heero já havia se encantado pelo jeito do americano, estava irremediavelmente enfeitiçado.

Seu lado racional era realista demais para saber que era hora de admitir a derrota, e agitar a bandeira branca da paz.

O japonês se entregara de corpo e alma ao amor do outro, e correspondia com igual ou maior intensidade.

Duo continuaria perdido em sua auto analise, mas uma olhada casual na tela do laptop o fez perceber que estivera viajando por um longo tempo.

Louise parecia bastante preocupada com sua demora.

_Estrela: Duo, você ainda está ai?  
Estrela: Duo, você ainda está ai?  
Estrela: Duo, você ainda está ai?  
Estrela: Duo, me desculpe! Acho que eu fiz alguma pergunta indevida, não foi? Não era minha intenção.  
Estrela: Você não quer mais tc comigo? Eu entendo...  
_**Shinigam: Louise! Por favor me perdoe! eu me distrai...  
**_Estrela: Você não tá ofendido comigo?  
_**Shinigami: Não! Sua pergunta me fez viajar no passado! Eu perdi a noção do tempo.  
**_Estrela: Ainda bem que você não tá zangado comigo  
_**Shinigami: E como eu poderia?...  
**_Estrela: Eu nem percebi a hora passar, preciso ir agora, a gente pode continuar a conversa amanhã, se isso não incomodar você?  
_**Shinigami: Seria um prazer! Amanhã, no mesmo horário, na mesma sala, e com os mesmos nicks, não é?  
**_Estrela: Isso!! super beijo, Duo!  
_**Shinigami: Pra você também!!**

_Estrela close window._

Duo respirou fundo. Começou a sentir confuso em relação aquela garota desconhecida. Ou melhor, agora já não era mais totalmente desconhecida.

Haviam trocado algumas informações. Alguém em algum lugar daquela cidade estava sofrendo de tédio como ele sofria, e também sofria de amor, tal qual ele havia sofrido um dia.

Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e descansou a cabeça nas mãos. Suspirou profundamente.

Heero... os dias tristes e solitários não eram mais que uma lembrança desbotada... como um pesadelo que nos apavora a noite, mas que mal nos recordamos ao amanhecer.

Ele mal podia acreditar que um dia havia sofrido tanto com a certeza de que nunca teria Heero pra si, e no entanto, ali estavam eles... mais unidos e apaixonados do que nunca.

Estranho pensar em tudo isso agora.

Aquela enxurrada de lembranças fora provocada por uma simples pergunta, de alguém que ele nunca havia encontrado, e nem sonhava existir, até ontem à tarde.

"Você já sofreu por amor?"

Duo suspirou de novo, ao mesmo tempo em que erguia os olhos e percebia que Heero o fitava intensamente, com um brilho nos olhos.

"O meu soldado perfeito..."

Abrindo um largo sorriso, Duo esticou os braços e espreguiçou.

(Duo) Heero... eu gosto tanto de você...

Essa frase fez os outros pilotos olharem para ele com espanto.

Sabiam que o americano tinha um parafuso a menos, mas às vezes eles ainda se assustavam com a extensão de seu atrevimento.

(Wufei) Vê se isso são horas de ficar se declarando...

(Duo) Wufei, não seja invejoso, eu não ouvi o Heero reclamando... não é Hee-chan?

(Heero) Pelo contrário.

(Wufei) Hunf...

(Quatre) Tudo isso é despeito, Wufei?

(Duo rindo) É o único que tá sobrando...

(Wufei) Vocês que pensam...

(Trowa) Tá falando do seu amor platônico pela major Sally?

Os garotos olharam surpresos para Trowa, já que ele não era de ficar falando, muito menos pegando no pé dos outros.

(Wufei) Porque você acha que é platônico?

(Trowa) Por que fica apenas na sua imaginação...

O chinês ficou muito vermelho, envergonhado ao extremo, ainda mais por que era Trowa que estava lhe espetando com aquele assunto.

Se fosse um dos outros, Wufei já teria explodido, mas não queria dar uma resposta grossa para Trowa, pois não sabia qual seria a reação do outro.

(Wufei irritado) É tudo culpa do Duo!!

O americano surpreso apontou para si mesmo.

(Duo) Eu?! Mas eu nem toquei no nome da major...

(Wufei) Mas fica ai de namorico com o Heero! Agora que até o Quatre se arranjou, eu dancei!

(Quatre espantado) O que você quis dizer com "até o Quatre"?!

(Wufei sem graça) Ora, você sabe... nos filmes, os personagens melosos são os menos apreciados...

(Quatre) MELOSO?!

(Duo) Sobrou até pro coitado do Quatre...

(Quatre irritado) Wufei, porque você não pega no pé do Heero ou do Trowa? Hein...

Mas o chinês cruzou os braços e fez um ar de quem tem grande sabedoria.

(Wufei) Eu sou abusado, mas não sou louco...

(Heero) Puxa, a gente acabou parando de fazer os planos...

(Trowa) Mas veja as horas. Trabalhamos mais do que ontem.

(Duo) É verdade... ontem a essa hora a gente tava terminando o lanche.

(Wufei) E por falar em lanche...

(Quatre) Já sei... estão com fome...

(Trowa) Bastante...

Disse isso olhando de modo intenso para Quatre, que corou, ficando mais vermelho que um tomate maduro.

(Quatre) Eu... eu... vou preparar alguma coisa...

Dirigiu-se para a cozinha, e foi seguido pelos quatro.

(Duo) Quer ajuda?

(Wufei) Acho que ele prefere o Trowa...

Recebeu um olhar assassino como resposta, tanto do garoto árabe quanto de Trowa.

(Wufei) Brincadeirinha! O gente estressada!

(Quatre) Trowa, você podia arrumar a mesa, por favor?

(Trowa) Claro...

(Wufei) E ele te nega alguma coisa? Desculpa! Escapou!!

Duo deu uma risadinha marota, intimamente divertindo-se com o embaraço de Quatre.

(Trowa) Chang, porque você não cala essa boca, e vai preparar o suco?

(Wufei) Ah, eu calo a boca, mas por que EU tenho que fazer o suco?

(Quatre) Bom... o Trowa e o Heero preferem café... e já tá ali, prontinho... o Duo tá me ajudando com o jantar...

(Wufei) Entendi... entendi... eu também tenho que cooperar... esse papo chato de novo...

Ainda resmungando baixo, o chinês se afastou, e começou a preparar algum suco que fosse pelo menos tragável.

(Quatre) Duo, acho melhor abaixar o fogo dessa panela, e tampa-la.

(Duo) Não se preocupe! Deixa comigo!

A mente do americano estava totalmente concentrada em ajudar a preparar o lanche. Comer era uma coisa que ele adorava fazer, não media esforços em se alimentar bem (e bastante).

Porém, ao sentar-se à mesa para comer, Duo lembrou-se de toda a conversa da tarde e do dia anterior... seus olhos adquiriram um ar vago e perderam o foco.

Os outros pilotos perceberam tão brusca mudança, mas não falaram nada.

Logo imaginaram que aquele silencio era uma forma de rebeldia por ter que perder a semana toda em planos "inúteis" (usando a linguagem do próprio americano...).

Apenas Heero não estava satisfeito. Desde o dia anterior, ele percebera que Duo andava muito pensativo, perdido em pensamentos secretos.

Porque isso agora? Eles estavam juntos a pouco mais de um ano, tinham muito carinho um pelo outro, o amor ainda estava presente, mais forte do que nunca. O sexo era esplendido, muito além das expectativas de Heero... então, o japonês não entendia o comportamento de Duo.

Não era um modo de agir racional. Mas não era uma coisa que surpreendesse...pois nada em Duo era racional. O cara era pura emoção... sempre atrás de coisas novas para fazer...

Heero arregalou os olhos ao pensar nisso: Duo SEMPRE estava atrás de coisas novas pra fazer... será que... o americano estava entediado ao lado dele? Será que Duo já sentia necessidade de liberdade, para se expandir mais? Ele sentia-se cansado de Heero?

Se fosse isso... não! Não! De jeito nenhum. Agora a pouco Duo havia se declarado, sua voz cheia de carinho e seus olhos demonstravam todo o amor que sentia por estar ao lado de Heero.

O japonês não podia aceitar a hipótese de que Duo se cansara dele, não ia nem mesmo cogitar essa opção...

Pelo menos por enquanto...

(Quatre) O dia hoje foi cansativo...

(Wufei) Eu continuo achando essa trégua da OZ muito suspeita...

(Quatre) Eles não tem feito nada durante esses dias... porque nos dariam todo esse tempo livre?

(Trowa) Mas nós também estamos dando trégua a eles...

(Quatre) Como assim?

(Heero) Não temos recebido nenhuma missão, é isso que você quer dizer?

(Trowa) É isso mesmo.

(Wufei) Entendi... a gente podia simplesmente encontrar alguma fabrica de MD e destruir tudo...

(Quatre) Ora, vamos parar de nos preocupar, e aproveitar o pouco tempo que temos. Não é todo dia que podemos ficar assim.

(Duo) Aproveitar como? Sentando na frente de um computador e perdendo a tarde toda?

(Wufei) Tava demorando!! Dois dias, sem reclamar, é demais pra Duo Maxwell, sim senhor!!

(Duo irritado) Eu não to reclamando! Só to expondo um FATO...

(Wufei) Ah, tá bom...

(Heero) Semana que vem a gente compensa...

(Duo desanimado) E se a OZ atacar? Não vamos compensar nada...

(Trowa) Se a OZ atacar, nos livraremos fácil, por causa dos planos que estamos preparando.

Diante desse argumento, Duo não teve o que reclamar. Só pode fechar a cara com ar zangado, e cruzar os braços de modo irritado.

(Duo) Desisto!

(Wufei) Você?! Desistindo?! Acredito...

(Duo) Pois eu vou dormir! To morrendo de sono! Heero, você vem também?

Levantou-se e estendeu a mão, de forma possessiva e mandona, exigindo que Heero viesse com ele.

O japonês ignorou a mão que Duo lhe estendia, mas seguiu em frente, mostrando que estava mais que disposto a obedecer-lhe.

(Trowa) Eu também estou cansado...

(Quatre) Espera que eu vou com você...

O chinês acabou ficando sozinho, e não pode deixar de soltar mais uma das piadinhas maliciosas...

(Wufei) Nada como o amor... esses pombinhos...

Olhou ao redor, notando que as louças todas ainda estavam sujas.

Sentiu um arrepio de raiva.

(Wufei) Não acredito! Vou ter que limpar isso tudo sozinho? Amanhã esses folgados me pagam! Grrrrr!!

**oOo**

Quarta feira... meio da semana... quase metade já havia passado, e ele ali, preso ao computador.

Fazia bem mais de uma hora. Já entrara na sala 3578 uma dúzia de vezes, mas Louise ainda não aparecera.

"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Tentou se concentrar mais uma vez, porém foi inútil. Estava preocupado com a demora da garota.

Já pensava em usar alguma técnica sofisticada de rastreamento quando o ícone do canto direito da tela piscou, alertando-o para novas mensagens.

Nem tentou abrir seu terminal, e já foi direto para a sala do chat. Tinha certeza de que era ela.

**Shinigami: Putz! Você demorou! aconteceu alguma coisa?  
**_Estrela: Desculpe! Estava tentando driblar meus colegas. Eles estão desconfiados, porque eu ando muito calma esses dias...  
_**Shinigami: Sei bem do que você tá falando...  
**_Estrela: Você também?  
_**Shinigami: Pois é, mas é só porque eles se preocupam. Eles devem estar sentindo falta do seu jeito descontraído.  
**_Estrela: Essa é uma forma muito otimista de se pensar.  
_**Shinigami: Ora, eu te conto a minha realidade...  
**_Estrela: Tá bom, eu vou pensar assim também.  
_**Shinigami: Respire fundo e encha seu coração de esperança. A vida é boa!!  
**_Estrela: Esse é o doutor Duo Shinigami falando?  
_**Shinigami: com certeza! Siga a receita direitinho, e o sucesso será garantido!  
**_Estrela: Olha que eu cobro, hein?  
_**Shinigami: EU que devia cobrar! rsssss!!  
**_Estrela: Se a receita funcionar, eu pago com o maior prazer!  
_**Shinigami: Acho que... esse dialogo não foi muito produtivo...  
**_Estrela: Você que pensa, meu amigo. Eu comecei nosso papo um tanto deprimida, mas... já me sinto bem animada! Obrigada!  
_**Shinigami: Foi um prazer ajudar!  
**_Estrela: Normalmente eu não ando sempre tão pra baixo...  
_**Shinigami: É que você sofre por amor, não é?**

Duo percebeu que a resposta estava demorando pra vir. O que não era de se espantar. Essa pergunta havia gerado uma enxurrada de pensamentos na mente do americano. Era de se supor que estava fazendo o mesmo com a garota.

Até quanto ela estaria afetada por aquele amor? "Será que ela chora, por causa da dor?"...

Com certeza, se nem ele, um piloto de Gundam, acostumado a lutar e a se ferir, havia resistido à dor do amor, o que se dizer de uma garota comum, acostumada com o dia a dia tranqüilo de uma vida normal...

Talvez ele tivesse magoado Louise ao fazer essa pergunta. Provavelmente Louise tentava esquecer que não era correspondida. Só podia ser isso. uma pessoa só sofre de amor se não é correspondida...

**Shinigami: Louise, você tem que ser forte. Não deixe que um obstáculo te desanime e faça você desistir.  
**_Estrela: Nossa, Duo, que frase linda. Mas, o obstáculo não é tão pequeno assim, pelo contrário.  
_**Shinigami: Quer falar sobre isso?  
**_Estrela: É complicado. Um diabo de enrascada: eu moro com ele e mais alguns colegas (todos homens). Ele é meio... caladão, e não gosta de que as pessoas se aproximem muito...  
_**Shinigami: Ora, é só o jeito dele...  
**_Estrela: Nós somos o oposto em tudo. Ele só convive comigo porque não tem escolha, mas não me dirige a palavra, nem mesmo um simples "bom dia". Por mais que eu tente faze-lo me notar... não adianta!_

Essa situação pareceu aos olhos de Duo, uma reprise da sua própria vida. Ela se descrevia como ele era, e descrevia seu amor, como Heero era...

Mais uma coincidência assombrosa.

Não, com certeza não era coincidência. Era sim, alguma armação do destino, querendo talvez que ele desse testemunho de que sonhar e ter esperanças garante a recompensa no final...

**Shinigami: Você olha pra vida com desanimo, porque tudo parece impossível. Acha que os sentimentos são fortes e intensos, o amor que você sente por ele é real, e inegável, assim como o desprezo que você acha que ele sente, e é quase palpável. Conviver na mesma casa é o maior dos suplícios, te-lo tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo infinitamente distante. Não se pode aceitar que o amor está tão perto dos olhos, mas tão distante do coração, que chega a ser irônico. Você acha que nada vale a pena, e que mil anos ou mil vidas não seriam suficiente para uni-los, mas... no fim de tudo, atrás de toda a dor, de toda a magoa e medo... ainda resta uma esperança... um fiozinho pequeno e frágil de esperança, forte o suficiente para te manter ao lado dele, agüentando todos os obstáculos que a forçam para trás... não é isso?  
**_Estrela: Duo! Duo! Como você sabe?  
_**Shinigami: Eu te disse, já passei por muita coisa...  
**_Estrela: Eu...eu... estou chorando!_

Só ao ler esta frase é que Duo percebeu que também estava chorando.

As lágrimas desciam abundantes pelo rosto do americano, de um jeito que há muito tempo não acontecia.

Pelo menos não desde o dia em que Heero e ele haviam se acertado.

E agora ele chorava, não de dor, mas de tristeza pelo fato de constatar que algumas pessoas ainda sofriam pelo mesmo motivo que ele sofrera.

"Pobre Louise"...

Duo queria conversar com ela, pessoalmente, consola-la, e mostrar que nem tudo está perdido. Que a esperança dura enquanto houver vida!

**Shinigami: Eu também Louise! Eu também estou chorando!  
**_Estrela: Desculpa, Duo! Eu não queria te deixar triste... eu, não vou mais incomoda-lo!  
_**Shinigami: Não, Louise. A gente precisa conversar... pessoalmente.  
**_Estrela: Você quer que a gente se encontre?  
_**Shinigami: Amanhã, ÀS duas horas, na Praça Principal. O que acha?  
**_Estrela: Tenho que driblar meus amigos... mas, eu vou!  
_**Shinigami: Então tá combinado! Até amanhã!  
**_Estrela: E como a gente se reconhece?  
_**Shinigami: Isso vai ser o mais fácil!  
**_Estrela: Tem razão! Obrigada, Duo!_

_Estrela close window._

Um segundo após Duo fechar a janela de conversação, descobriu que os outros pilotos olhavam pra ele atentamente.

E lembrou-se que ainda estava chorando!

(Duo) Eu... eu... desculpem!

Levantou-se e saiu correndo para o quarto.

Heero levantou-se em silencio, e primeiro dirigiu-se para o laptop de Duo, olhando para a tela com cuidado, procurando algo que não deveria estar ali, mas... novamente não foi bem sucedido. Tudo o que seus olhos registravam eram alguns planos de ataques que estavam sendo comparados com planos de defesas. O japonês notou que as falhas nos planos estavam ressaltadas com inteligência e precisão. Era bem a cara do americano.

Confuso por não entender o porque daquilo, Heero saiu da sala, indo atrás do namorado, preocupado com as lagrimas que escorriam pela face dele.

Os outros pilotos apenas observaram a cena, com receio de despertar a fúria do japonês. No fundo eles também estavam bem confusos quanto aquilo tudo.

Sem duvida nenhuma Duo não estava agindo normalmente, passara os últimos três dias sempre pensativo e calado, conformado em apenas passar a tarde na frente do computador, seguindo a mesma rotina com precisão e... ora, no fim ainda era Duo Maxwell.

O garoto agitado, que não sossegava um minuto sequer. Sempre falando, gesticulando, rindo, se movendo!

Talvez aquele "castigo" estivesse mexendo mais com ele do que se imaginava.

(Quatre) Ele deve estar cansado...

(Trowa) É o que parece...

(Wufei) Ainda bem que a semana está acabando...

Se entreolharam esperando apenas o momento que Heero explodiria.

**oOo**

O japonês estava parado, olhando para o quarto que dividia com Duo. O mesmo estava vazio, nem sinal do americano.

Isso só podia dizer duas coisas: ou ele tinha saído pela janela, ou estava trancado no banheiro. Optou pela segunda opção, afinal não seria a primeira vez que o piloto do Deathscythe se esconderia no banheiro.

Sem pensar mais, Heero dirigiu-se até o banheiro, que fazia parte do quarto, e era usado apenas pelos dois.

Bateu na porta com força.

(Heero) Duo, o que tá acontecendo?

Nada. Apenas silencio.

Um pouco indeciso, Heero forçou a fechadura, comprovando que Duo estava mesmo trancado lá dentro.

(Heero) A gente precisa conversar.

(Duo) Não tá acontecendo nada, Heero.

(Heero) Deixa de desculpa. Você não ia chorar daquele jeito por nada...

(Duo) É sério... foi só... nostalgia...

(Heero) Sei... não me obrigue a arrombar a porta!

Também não seria a primeira vez que o japonês abriria aquela porta à força.

Sabendo disso, Duo preferiu abri-la.

(Duo) Calma. Ou você vai acabar se machucando.

Tinha os olhos vermelhos por causa do pranto, mas agora trazia nos lábios o sorriso maroto.

Heero o pegou pela mão, e o obrigou a sentar na cama.

(Heero) Duo, fala comigo. Você precisa me dizer o que tem acontecido.

(Duo) Heero, porque você acha que tem acontecido alguma coisa?

(Heero irritado) Eu não sou idiota. Você tem agido muito estranho, tem ficado pensativo, e fica na frente daquele maldito laptop como se pudesse conversar com ele!

O americano arregalou os olhos. Nem desconfiava de que estava agindo de maneira tão suspeita.

Realmente dera motivos para os outros desconfiarem de seu envolvimento virtual com Louise.

Envolvimento?! Na verdade não era bem isso. Duo só estava... curioso. Esta era a palavra certa para descrever como se sentia.

Queria olhar nos olhos da moça, e ver a si mesmo, ver através dela, e imaginar-se como era ele, corroído pela dor.

Mas seria só isso mesmo?

Talvez não. Queria também comprovar que não se tratava de algum ardil sujo e traiçoeiro da OZ.

Queria descobrir como era essa garota tão parecida com ele, psicologicamente, que chegava a espantar... e acima de tudo, o mais importante, queria provar para Louise que ter esperanças e acreditar no futuro valia a pena...

(Heero irritado) Viu?! É disso que eu to falando!!

(Duo assustado) O que foi?

(Heero) No meio de uma conversa tão importante... você se desliga?! Onde estavam seus pensamentos? A quilômetros de distancia deste quarto, não é mesmo?

(Duo) Não.

(Heero triste) Você vai mentir para mim?

(Duo) Não. Eu estava pensando em como é bom estar com você.

A surpresa de Heero não teve tamanho.

(Duo) Isso mesmo. Tenho pensado muito em como nos éramos antes, principalmente no fato de que eu tinha poucas esperanças de ficar com você, Heero. E doía tanto, ama-lo, mesmo acreditando que nunca seria correspondido.

(Heero) Mas... nós já conversamos sobre isso...

(Duo) Eu sei... é que... eu sou sentimental demais! Você me conhece! O passado ainda ronda, de vez em quando. Ele aparece sem avisar, e me faz lembrar de coisas tristes, mas passa, logo ele passa.

(Heero) Mas estava tudo tão bem...

(Duo sorrindo) Ainda está tudo bem, está sim!

Atirou-se contra Heero e o apertou com força em seus braços.

(Duo) Heero! Eu te amo mais que a minha própria vida! Pode faltar o ar que eu respiro, mas não posso ficar sem você! Por favor acredite em mim, e não duvide nunca dos meus sentimentos.

(Heero) Porque isso agora, Duo?

(Duo) Heero, seja paciente. Eu juro que vou te esclarecer as coisas, mas não agora. Não hoje ou amanhã, mas... em breve.

(Heero) Então eu estava certo... tem mesmo alguma coisa acontecendo?

Vendo que não podia negar esse fato sem mentir, o americano acabou concordando.

(Duo) Não é nada que eu possa falar agora...

(Heero desconfiado) Porque não?

(Duo) Se eu te disser, tenho certeza que vou levar uma bronca!

(Heero surpreso) Duo... o que você está aprontando?

Com um sorriso maroto, o piloto do Deathscythe respondeu:

(Duo) Vai ter que confiar em mim...

(Heero) Hunf. "Quem ama confia"...

(Duo) É isso mesmo!

(Heero) Então vamos parar a conversa por aqui, desse jeito?

(Duo) É isso mesmo, e não adianta nem discutir... e agora... que tal um banho pra tirar a tensão?

O sorriso que Heero lhe enviou não deixou duvidas de qual era a resposta...

**oOo**

Duo se olhou no espelho pela milésima vez consecutiva.

Estava usando seus trajes negros preferidos, e um boné negro, sobre os cabelos castanhos.

(Duo) Será que está bom?

Estava se sentindo tremendamente nervoso e... ansioso.

Era hoje que ele finalmente ia conhece Louise, a garota "virtual" que em três dias havia despertado seu interesse e conquistado seu respeito.

Apesar de se garantir, o americano não podia deixar de sentir um friozinho incomodo percorrendo suas veias... uma coisa é conhecer uma pessoa via computador, trocar um papo, descontrair...

Outra bem diferente era encarar essa mesma pessoa nos olhos, e conversar sobre assuntos... delicados...

(Duo) Isso porque eu nem considerei os riscos...

Mentira... passara metade da noite em claro, tentando descobrir um jeito de sair sem que os amigos ficassem com raiva. A outra metade passara simplesmente imaginando como ela seria, fantasiando com o encontro. Pensando no que falaria... preparara um discurso imenso, mas estava começando a esquecer as palavras bonitas que formavam o seu repertório... enfim, a vida tem dessas coisas.

Olhou no relógio da parede. Faltavam quinze minutos para a uma hora da tarde. Duo sabia que ele deveria estar trabalhando no laptop, e que provavelmente os amigos iriam estranhar seu atraso... mas... não tinha volta! Ele ia ter que seguir em frente e encontrar-se com Louise.

Não poderia dar o cano nunca na moça, principalmente se ela precisasse de tanto apoio quanto Duo desconfiava...

(Duo) E porque eu me importaria com uma estranha?

"Como assim, uma estranha"?

Não era verdade. Aquela era Louise, uma garota que ele conhecera a apenas três dias, mas que tinha nome, pensamentos, desejos e sentimentos.

Ele sabia que se levasse um bolo e ela não aparecesse, não ia ficar tão magoado, mas jamais ele deixaria a garota plantada, sozinha, achando que estava sendo abandonada.

(Duo) Não custa nada conferir se ela vai mesmo ou não... e eu aproveito pra poder espairecer um pouco...

Olhou pro relógio de novo... agora faltavam dez minutos para a uma hora da tarde... porque ele estava enrolando tanto?

Reuniu toda a coragem que tinha, e foi para a sala.

Os outros garotos olharam espantados para Duo. Porque ele usava aqueles trajes? Pretendia sair com certeza...

Mas o garoto americano não deu tempo para que abrissem a boca e protestassem.

(Duo) Sinto muito... hoje é quinta feira, eu sei que prometi ficar planejando até sexta, mas... eu preciso sair! Tenho que tomar um pouco de ar fresco, e nada do que vocês disserem vai me convencer a ficar... to indo!

Saiu da sala deixando três pilotos boquiabertos, olhando para Heero, e esperando a reação do mesmo.

Porém o piloto do Zero Wing apenas fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços, inspirando tanto ar quanto seus pulmões lhe permitiam.

(Heero) Deixa ele ir...

Trowa e Quatre se entreolharam. Wufei apenas torceu o nariz irritado. Desde quando Heero ficara tão bonzinho?

Mas se ele estava dizendo pra deixar Duo em paz... quem seria louco de contraria-lo...

Continua...


	2. Pessoalmente é assim apenas surpresas

_**Título**_: Cry your tears with love_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, comédia_**  
Pares**_: 1x2_**  
Resumo:**_ Uma aventura virtual pode trazer complicações ao relacionamento de Heero e Duo. O americano terá que arrumar uma boa explicação...

* * *

**Cry your tears with love  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPITULO 2  
Pessoalmente é assim... apenas surpresas.**

Duo ia caminhando satisfeito e incrédulo.

(Duo) Pensei que eles fossem brigar mais comigo... he, he... aposto que vão me pegar quando eu voltar... paciência.

Havia grande movimento na rua aquele horário. Crianças indo pra escola, pessoas indo almoçar, ou apenas indo para algum compromisso importante.

(Duo) Mas que calor...

E era verdade... o dia estava lindo, com um céu azul estonteante (e raro naquela cidade...) Poucas nuvens branquinhas pareciam flutuar bem alto naquele mar suspenso. E no centro disso tudo, o sol.

A esfera de fogo que garantia a vida na Terra, mas que nesse momento apenas fazia Duo sentir muito calor, principalmente por usar roupas escuras, e abafadas.

(Duo) Ter esse visual style custa caro...

Passou por uma sorveteria, e pensou em comprar um sorvete.

(Duo) Com esse calor, que mal tem? E é melhor que água...

Depois de comprar quase uma bola de cada sabor, ele saiu, tentando se equilibrar.

Faltava pouco pra chegar na praça.

(Duo) Que delicia de sorvete! Eu nunca tinha comprado daquela sorveteria, mas agora vou ficar freguês! Vou fazer o Hee-chan me trazer ali qualquer dia desses...

Pensamentos gulosos passavam pela sua mente. Já se imaginava pedindo outro sorvete parecido com aquele que tomava agora, com muitas bolas de sabores diferentes... bolas que começavam a se derreter por causa do calor excessivo.

(Duo) Drooooga!!

O sorvete que derretia ia escorrendo por sua mão e parte do braço, melando toda a pele.

(Duo) Até que enfim!

Avistou a praça do centro da cidade, que apesar do calor fervilhava de gente. Pessoas conversando, casais, grupos de jovens, crianças...

(Duo) Caramba! Quanta gente!!

A praça era bem grande, daquelas a moda antiga, antes da colonização. Tinha até um chafariz encantador no centro.

Alguns bancos de ferro, pintados de vermelho, e outros de cimento, sem encosto, também pintados de vermelho.

Um senhor, funcionário da prefeitura, usava uma longa mangueira, presa a uma bomba d'água, para molhar e refrescar os canteiros de flores.

(Duo) É, eu gosto daqui...

Olhou ao redor preocupado.

(Duo) E agora?

Sentou-se em um dos poucos bancos que estavam desocupados e continuou tomando o sorvete calmamente. No momento estava mais preocupado em terminar aquilo e limpar as mãos, que estavam meladas e sujas de sorvete.

(Duo) Eu sou um desastrado mesmo!

"Que idéia mais idiota essa!" Ele se recriminava. Devia ter ouvido o bom senso ao invés do estomago.

"Porque não me conformei com uma garrafinha de água?!"

Agora era tarde demais. Antes de procurar a moça, tinha que dar um jeito de se limpar, e ficar pelo menos apresentável.

"Que papelão!!". Com certeza ela ia achar que ele era um porquinho, se o visse todo melado e sujo de sorvete.

Deu a ultima mordida no sorvete, e ergueu a cabeça, procurando um lugar onde pudesse se lavar... talvez o senhor da bomba...

Mal virou a cabeça para a direita, e seu coração disparou... uma garota estava caminhando em sua direção, toda sorridente...

"Será que é ela?"

A moça usava uma calça justa preta, e blusa branca, sem alças, tinha cabelos longos e negros, que desciam abaixo do ombro. Os olhos castanhos eram grandes e expressivos.

Parecia um pouco magrinha demais, e era evidentemente mais alta que Duo. Talvez um palmo mais alta. Trazia as mãos escondidas atrás das costas, e caminhava com calma.

Parou perto de Duo, com um ar de interrogação nos grandes olhos castanhos.

(Louise) Dr. Duo Shinigami?

Nova acelerada. O coração parecia que ia quebrar as costelas de tão forte que batia.

"Será que ela está ouvindo? Ela não parece muito nervosa..."

(Duo sorrindo) Ao seu dispor!

(Louise envergonhada) Eu apertaria a sua mão, mas...

Mostrou as mãos lambuzadas de sorvete.

(Louise) Sofri um acidente... não resisti aos apelos desse meu estomago...

Duo arregalou os olhos surpreso, e depois mostrou as próprias mãos, que se encontravam em estado igual de sujeira.

(Duo) Puxa... olha só...

Eles se olharam, e riram muito, um do outro, e de si mesmos.

O clima se descontraiu, e depois disso as coisas foram mais fáceis...

Ela pareceu esquecer das mãos lambuzadas, e sentou-se ao lado dele.

(Louise) Puxa, que mico!!

(Duo) O que foi?

(Louise) Faz uma meia hora que eu cheguei, e já perguntei pra uns três garotos, se eles eram você...

(Duo divertido) Sério?!

(Louise) É... os dois primeiros me olharam como se eu fosse louca... o terceiro achou que fosse uma cantada, e disse que teria o maior prazer de ser o "meu" doutor Shinigami...

Balançava a cabeça pesarosa.

(Duo) Eu ainda estava me decidindo sobre como ia fazer pra encontra-la, mas primeiro eu ia limpar as minhas mãos...

(Louise) Sabe que é uma boa idéia?

Levantaram-se e caminharam em silencio até o senhor da bomba. Ele olhou pra eles, entre curioso e divertido.

(Duo) Er... será que o senhor não poderia emprestar um pouco da água pra gente?

(Louise) É só pra tirar o melado...

(Senhor sorrindo) Claro!

Direcionou a ponta da mangueira para as mãos que ambos estendiam, e ligou o jato de água numa pressão menor.

Tanto Duo quanto Louise esfregaram uma mão na outra, com o objetivo de tirar o sorvete que estava começando a secar.

(Duo) Muito obrigado!

(Louise) E desculpe o incomodo.

(Senhor) Não tem problema! E não foi incomodo algum.

Abriu a válvula que liberava a água, e continuou seu caminho, molhando as plantinhas dos canteiros.

Duo secou as mãos na roupa, e estendeu para Louise.

(Duo) Duo Maxwell, muito prazer.

Louise fez o mesmo, depois apertou a mão que Duo lhe estendia.

(Louise) Louise Marie Kobayashi, encantada.

(Duo) Noooossa, que nome chique! Você é francesa? Não parece...

(Louise) Na verdade, eu nasci na França, mas minha mãe era japonesa, e meu pai era brasileiro. Esse nome é uma homenagem a estalagem onde eles estavam hospedados, pois foi um parto de emergência, e a dona do local que realizou...

(Duo pensativo) Hum... isso parece coisa de romance...

(Louise) Que nada! Logo eles se divorciaram, e acabou-se o romance. Paris não ajudou muito!

(Duo) Não precisa me contar isso...

(Louise) Isso não me afeta mais! Pelo contrário. Eu aprendi que quanto mais eu falar sobre essas coisas, menos elas me ferem. Acaba se banalizando, e caindo no esquecimento.

(Duo) Obrigado por compartilhar comigo...

(Louise sorrindo) Ora, doutor... isso faz parte do tratamento, não é?

Ambos se divertiam bastante com a situação.

Caminhavam lado a lado na praça, entre as pessoas.

(Duo) Que tal um refrigerante?

(Louise) Claro! Pelo menos é mais seguro que sorvete...

(Duo) Nem brinca...

Havia muitas lanchonetes ao redor da praça, mas eles escolheram uma que não estava completamente lotada.

Depois de sentar-se em uma mesinha de canto, foram atendidos por uma garçonete sorridente, que parecia mais jovem do que realmente era.

A moça anotou os pedidos, e afastou-se, tratando de providenciar as guloseimas que Duo e Louise haviam solicitado.

(Louise) Yuri vive dizendo que eu deveria comer coisas mais saudáveis...

(Duo) Dizem a mesma coisa pra mim...

O garoto americano ficou curioso, querendo saber se Yuri era o nome da pessoa que Louise gostava. Pelo tom de voz dela, achou que era.

(Louise) Mas... e agora...

(Duo) Conversamos...

(Louise) Além de conversar on line, o que mais você gosta de fazer?

(Duo) Um monte de coisa! Não sei nem por onde começar... a única coisa que eu mais detesto é perder tempo parado... principalmente na frente de um computador...

(Louise) Concordo com você... como é que Yuri e os outros podem ficar felizes perdendo dias tão maravilhosos... já não basta esses conflitos, que atrapalham a vida da gente...

(Duo) Não acho que ele e seus amigos fiquem felizes com isso, talvez não tenham escolha...

Dizia isso pensando em seus amigos. No fundo sabia que eles estavam certos ao querer se prevenir. Não acreditava que Quatre e Trowa, ou até mesmo o encrenqueiro do chinês, quisessem desperdiçar suas vidas assim, apenas lutando...

(Louise) Não sei...

A garota tentava acompanhar o raciocínio de Duo, mas não parecia totalmente convencida.

(Duo) Você deve entende-lo...

(Louise) Se você conhecesse o Yuri... ele é tão decidido... empenha-se em tudo com o coração, mas parece tão distante do resto, que até assusta...

(Duo) Eu sei como que é isso...

A garota ergueu os olhos castanhos com uma indagação, e fitou os olhos violetas, em um dialogo mudo.

O americano percebia claramente as duvidas que rondavam a mente de Louise, mas de repente se deu conta de que seria muito difícil explicar o seu passado, principalmente as atitudes de Heero, sem mencionar que eram pilotos Gundam... como ia discursar sobre "o soldado perfeito"? Ao pensar nisso, Duo tentou adivinhar como Louise reagiria ao saber que ele namorava outro garoto, e não uma garota, como seria natural e esperado...

(Louise) Você disse que... já tinha sofrido por amor...

Começou de forma tímida, quase como se fosse uma ofensa falar sobre esses assuntos.

Porém o olhar de Duo a encorajava a continuar.

(Louise) Não sei por que, mas... eu senti que você, de alguma forma, já havia se acertado, e que parecia feliz... o que me fez acreditar, que... talvez nem tudo esteja perdido...não é?

Duo respirou fundo. Queria mesmo ajuda-la, e começou com muito cuidado, sabendo que teria que falar sobre Heero, mas sem expô-lo de maneira comprometedora.

Decidiu que em primeiro lugar ia esclarece-la sobre a natureza de seu romance com um garoto. Depois entraria nos outros detalhes...

Isso de acordo com as reações dela é claro. Se ela se mostrasse horrorizada e enojada, ele não falaria mais nada, e terminaria o assunto por ali.

(Duo) É verdade... agora tudo vai bem em minha vida, depois que Heero e eu conversamos, e percebemos que nos amávamos, e que era no mínimo inútil tentar lutar contra sentimentos tão fortes... ele percebeu isso tão bem quanto eu... ou até melhor.

Calou-se esperando a reação de Louise. Esperava alguma pergunta do tipo "Você namora um garoto?!" seguida de uma expressão de puro asco, mas, para surpresa de Duo, a pergunta foi uma totalmente diferente, e a face de Louise expressava tanta dor e desesperança, que Duo sentiu vontade de chorar por ela.

(Louise) Ele é muito diferente de você?

(Duo) Bom, nós temos a mesma idade, ele é um pouco mais alto que eu, e tem cabelos curtos.

Disse isso tentando descontrai-la, e conseguiu. A garota deu um sorriso mais animado.

(Louise) Ora, assim não vale! O Yuri também é mais alto que eu, tem cabelos curtos e loiros. Olhos verde misteriosos, e é meio bronzeado! Ufi, como alguém pode ser tããããão lindo assim?

Ambos riram.

(Duo) Mas... psicologicamente falando, somos bem diferentes. Puxa! Ele é totalmente o oposto de mim... como água e vinho... e eu não sou o vinho!

Deu uma piscadinha marota. Mas Louise entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

(Louise) É... Yuri é sério, fechado, parece sempre tenso. Daqueles que se importam apenas com seus... compromissos...

(Duo) Heero também era assim. Parecia uma...

Ia dizer "máquina de guerra", mas não achou conveniente usar esse termo para comparações. Tentou achar alguma palavra que fosse similar.

(Duo) Parecia uma estátua, sem sentimentos, que não se permitia sentir nada por ninguém, a não ser ódio, e desprezo.

Lembrou-se de como era difícil encarar o olhar frio do japonês, principalmente quando ele estava irado.

(Louise) Acho que é assim que eu descrevo o Yuri... ele nunca sorri, nunca me olha com afeição, ou qualquer outro sentimento humano... não sei... as vezes eu acho que o problema sou eu, mas não. Ele estabelece objetivos e cria metas, e não permite que nada nem ninguém o atrapalhe, interfira em sua... "missão"...

(Duo) É bem difícil tratar com pessoas que se escondem por trás de um muro de indiferença.

(Louise) Nem me fale. Quando eu descobri meus sentimentos por ele, temi pela minha vida... você acredita nisso? Acho que ele ficaria tão furioso por demonstrações de sentimentos banais, que me mataria. Ou melhor, eliminaria um "obstáculo" da sua vida.

(Duo) É como se caminhássemos sobre um lago congelado. Não dá pra saber onde o gelo é mais fino e por isso cada passo é uma tortura, porque a incerteza é pior que tudo. O que pode quebrar o gelo, desencadeando reações fora do controle? Uma palavra? Um gesto? Um olhar...

(Louise) Tenho medo que ele perceba o quanto eu o amo, mesmo que involuntariamente. Evito olhar pra ele, toca-lo... ao mesmo tempo em que meu sangue ferve, exigindo a presença dele cada segundo da minha vida! Duo, passar por isso é um inferno! Como você conseguiu?

O piloto americano olhou pela janela, tentando encontrar uma resposta que definitivamente não poderia dar. Preferiu ser sincero.

(Duo) Puxa, eu nem sei como atravessei aquela época da minha vida. Foi tão complicado... eu me sentia mal, com medo de ser eu mesmo... porque com esse meu jeito expansivo, ele poderia interpretar como outra coisa.

(Louise) É como eu me sinto agora.

(Duo) A situação estava tão desesperadora. Pouco antes dos sentimentos serem finalmente revelados, a tensão chegou ao máximo. Era o ponto critico, eu percebi que tinha que falar, ou então, ia explodir. Primeiro eu achei que nunca seria correspondido, e que o mínimo que aconteceria era que ele me desprezasse, ou mesmo me matasse, mas... acho que eu pensei que até a morte era melhor do que o suplicio em que eu vivia...

(Louise) Você entende o que eu vivo...

(Duo) Por que já passei por uma situação semelhante. Falando nisso, não é incrível como nossas vidas são parecidas?

(Louise) É... eu já pensei nisso... é tanta coincidência... nós dois temos uma sede de viver infinita, parece que gostamos das mesmas coisas... e até nos apaixonamos por pessoas parecidas...

(Duo) Se fossemos parecidos fisicamente, diria que somos irmãos!

(Louise) Podemos ser, pelo menos por força do destino!

(Duo) Ta legal...

Louise observou Duo terminar de beber o suco em silencio. Ela já havia terminado o seu suco. Ambos haviam comido bastante durante a conversa. Agora estavam satisfeitos.

Após terminar, Duo chamou a garçonete, e pediu a conta.

Louise fez questão de pagar a metade, e Duo acabou concordando, apenas para não contrariar a nova amiga. Deixaram uma boa gorjeta para a moça que os atendeu, e saíram do local.

Começaram a caminhar pela rua, se afastando da praça e do emaranhado de pessoas. Procuraram um lugar que fosse sossegado, mesmo sem falar nada.

Quando o movimento na rua diminuiu consideravelmente, recomeçaram a conversa.

(Louise) Parece que vocês estão se dando bem agora...

(Duo suspirando) Você acertou... agora estamos bem. Chegamos a um entendimento...

(Louise) Duo, eu fico muito feliz por vocês...

Duo olhou para Louise, mas ela olhava fixamente para frente. Porém, seu semblante era tranqüilo, e ela até dava um sorriso esperançoso, como se visse em Duo e Heero, uma chance para ela mesma.

(Duo) Enquanto há vida, há esperança.

(Louise) É...

Mas seu tom de voz era vago, pensativo...

Chegaram em uma ponte, que ligava dois lados da cidade. Estava começando a anoitecer, e o sol se punha no horizonte. O clima estava mais fresco, o calor estava indo embora, junto com o sol.

Louise parou de andar e se debruçou sobre o parapeito da ponte, colocando os dois braços sobre a pequena mureta, e inclinando levemente o corpo. Seu olhar se perdeu no curso do rio de águas escuras e frias, como se as pequenas ondas pudessem trazer algum tipo de alivio para a dor que sentia no coração.

Duo sentou-se sobre a proteção de tijolo, e ficou de costas para o por do sol. Era uma visão muito bonita, mas o americano não queria vê-la.

(Duo) Você pode achar que está tudo perdido, mas... não está.

(Louise) Talvez pra você não, mas pra mim... eu notei o quanto somos parecidos, e é incrível como nossas vidas seguiram paralelas, mesmo sem nos conhecermos, mas... ainda assim somos diferentes. Compreende o que quero dizer? Talvez Heero e Yuri sejam parecidos, mas não são a mesma pessoa... e se Yuri for um pouco pior do que Heero era? Ai eu não teria chance... não é?

Duo arrepiou-se diante da perspectiva de existir alguém pior do que Heero. Porém o japonês era como era, por causa de um longo e cruel treinamento, que o havia ensinado a ser daquele jeito... e esse tal de Yuri... só o fato dele ser parecido com Heero, sem nenhum treinamento já era uma grande desvantagem...

Se ele era assim de nascença, então pobre Louise.

(Louise) Ninguém muda, não é, Duo? Yuri é do jeito que é, infelizmente pra mim, que o amo tanto.

(Duo) Ora talvez ele não seja tão ruim assim, apenas parece aos seus olhos. Na visão de alguém que é extremamente contrária a ele...

De repente os olhos da garota brilharam, diante da perspectiva.

(Louise) Você pode ter razão.

(Duo animado) Ele pode gostar de você, e estar se sentindo inseguro, porque vai contra as crenças dele...

Duo lembrava-se do que o próprio Heero havia dito a respeito de seus sentimentos.

(Duo) Imagine só como você se sentiria, se estivesse no lugar dele, apaixonado de repente por alguém que é puro fogo? Seria assustador, não concorda? Se você se assusta com a frieza dele, talvez ele sinta o mesmo em relação ao seu carisma...

Era apenas um chute, mas a intenção de Duo era das melhores. Quem sabe o chute não era assim tão longe da realidade...

(Louise) Bom, eu nunca tinha analisado as coisas por esse ângulo. Será que eu assusto o Yuri?

O americano virou a cabeça e observou Louise. Ela era muito delicada, e por ser magrinha, parecia extremamente frágil. Por outro lado, podia sentir uma "força" emanando dela, qualquer um podia ver que se tratava de uma lutadora, que amava a vida acima de tudo... assim como Duo.

(Duo divertido) Olha, você é bem bonitinha pro Yuri ter medo de você...

Louise olhou incrédula para Duo, e depois caiu na gargalhada. Riu como a muito tempo não fazia.

(Louise) Duo Maxwell!! Você é muito fofo! E obrigada pelo elogio.

(Duo) Ora, vai estar tudo incluído na conta...

(Louise) Se continuar fazendo bem para o meu ego assim, eu vou pagar com muito gosto!

(Duo) Espera só até você ver o total da conta! Vai ter que vender até os sapatos.

Disse isso com ares de grande importância.

(Louise) Todo esse bom humor, é por causa de Heero, não é?

(Duo animado) Claro! Antes eu não tinha esperanças, apenas podia sonhar com tal felicidade. Agora, não só meu sonho se tornou real, como o tenho pra mim, sabendo que ele me ama. Diante de tal felicidade, eu só posso agradecer, e tentar me esquecer que já sofri um dia, achando a vida não me daria o maior de todos os presente: o amor de Heero.

(Louise) Ouvir você dizendo essas coisas tão lindas, me faz ter esperanças no futuro...

(Duo) Foi com essa intenção que eu sai de casa hoje. Eu sentia, ou melhor, eu sabia que tinha que lhe mostrar o outro lado da moeda. Você não deve esperar apenas a dor, por que não é só isso que a vida nos dá. O amor que ela me trouxe é tão grande, e verdadeiro, que chega a ser até um pecado. Acredite em mim, continuar sonhando vale a pena.

(Louise) Duo...

De repente um silêncio súbito caiu entre eles. Já era noite agora. Os postes estavam todos acesos, iluminando a ponte e refletindo nas águas negras do rio abaixo deles.

O americano se sentia surpreso por Louise não ter comentado nada sobre Heero ser um rapaz. Esperava pelo menos alguma pergunta, um comentário, e, no entanto, a moça estava calada, sem tocar nesse ponto.

Seria lógico Duo perguntar a opinião dela? Talvez ela não quisesse embaraça-lo... ou realmente não se importava...

Ouviu a moça dar um suspiro profundo. E resolveu tirar sua dúvida, pelo menos era um assunto para quebrar o silêncio que se abatera sobre eles.

(Duo) Você... não vai dizer nada sobre Heero?

(Louise confusa) Hã?

Duo deu um sorrisinho amarelo, e percebeu que os olhos castanhos da garota não desgrudavam dele, mostrando extrema confusão.

(Duo sem jeito) Você sabe... ele é um garoto, e eu também... achei que você podia se espantar... até fiquei com muitas duvidas sobre como abordar o assunto sem choca-la... mas você ouviu tudo calmamente, e aceitou como se fosse natural... eu tava esperando um comentário qualquer...

A garota deu um sorriso que dizia muitas coisas. Desde aceitação incondicional, até mesmo a compreensão total dos sentimentos envolvidos na questão. Duo percebeu isso no mesmo instante.

(Louise) Ah, Duo... não se preocupe. Eu... eu... estou tão ávida por amor, por alguém que me compreenda... acho que você me entende, por que, além de ter que lutar contra todas as probabilidades, ainda tinha esse agravante...

(Duo suspirou) Vendo as coisas por outro ângulo, você tem mais chances do que eu...

Mas o sorriso sumiu do rosto de Louise, e ela assumiu uma postura séria, falando com sobriedade.

(Louise) Não faça isso, Duo...

(Duo surpreso) O que?

(Louise) Estamos falando sobre amor, não é?

O piloto americano balançou a cabeça concordando, mas não proferiu palavra.

(Louise) Então como você pode dizer que pra mim é mais fácil? Não se esconda atrás do seu sexo. Quando o assunto é amor, não há barreiras, nem limites... ninguém manda no coração, porque o amor não tem formas, está em Heero, em Yuri, por que nós os amamos... do jeito que eles são. Se Heero fosse diferente, ou fosse uma garota, você não o amaria, não é? Por que no fim das contas não seria Heero... é o mesmo comigo... eu não me apaixonei por Yuri porque ele é um rapaz e seria o conveniente, mas... por que ele é Yuri. Tem alguma coisa nele que é diferente dos outros, e que o torna especial aos meus olhos. Eu o amo por que ele é Yuri...

Já não articulava as palavras direito, nem mesmo parecia coordenar as idéias, pois caiu num pranto sentido.

Duo olhou para a garota, sem saber o que fazer. Realmente não gostava de ver os outros sofrerem, e ela parecia tão frágil.

Sem pensar duas vezes o americano abraçou a garota, e começou a chorar também.

(Duo) Desculpe Louise... apenas... é estranho...

Os soluços da garota eram resposta mais do que evidente do que se passava na mente e no coração dela.

(Duo) Pra mim parece normal viver com um garoto, mas algumas pessoas acham isso estranho... e as vezes eu me espanto com as reações...

(Louise) Acho que não é fácil... nem pra você nem pra mim... desculpe minha explosão... eu não tenho direito de descontar em você...

(Duo) Tudo bem... eu também não tenho o direito de dizer o que é mais fácil pra você... as vezes eu me esqueço de como era difícil pra mim, quando ainda não havia esclarecido tudo...

Depois de uma fungada discreta, a garota abriu um sorriso e afastou-se de Duo, fugindo do abraço.

(Louise) Droga! Eu estava indo tão bem! Nem tinha chorado... aposto que meu nariz ta vermelho...

(Duo rindo) E está mesmo...

(Louise espantada) E eu nem reparei como era tarde...

Já não havia quase movimento nenhum na rua, a não ser por um ou dois carros que eventualmente atravessavam a ponte. Mas nenhum dos dois tinha relógio, por isso não saberiam dizer as horas com exatidão.

O americano estendeu um lenço para Louise, e a moça o usou para secar as lágrimas que ainda escorriam, contra a sua vontade...

(Duo) É mesmo!! O tempo voou...

(Louise) Acho que é hora da despedida, tenho que voltar para a dura realidade.

(Duo) Ai, ai... tenho certeza que vou levar uma bronca a hora que eu chegar... eu não devia ter saído...

(Louise) É... foi dureza enganar o povo...

(Duo) O que a gente faz agora?

(Louise sorrindo) Duo, eu desejo tudo de bom pra você, e pra Heero. Saiba que o que vocês dois tem é muito precioso, e raro. Lute com todas as suas forças, e proteja esse amor a todo custo. Faça isso pensando nas pessoas que ainda não tiveram tamanha sorte.

(Duo) Sim, Louise. Sei que eu tenho muita sorte por Heero estar ao meu lado, compartilhando sentimentos comigo... mas, eu gostaria de reve-la. Não acho que devemos deixar as coisas nesse pé. É legal trocar idéias com você...

(Louise) Eu concordo com você. Acredito que nossa amizade é real, apesar de... instantânea. Foi uma sorte muito grande encontrar você.

(Duo) Tem razão. Foi muita sorte.

(Louise) O que acha de nos encontrarmos no sábado? Na mesma praça?

Nesse instante uma idéia brilhou na mente de Duo, e sem considerar as conseqüências, ele fez uma proposta que surpreendeu tanto Louise quanto o próprio americano.

(Duo) Olha, já sei... vou trazer Heero pra você conhece-lo.

(Louise surpresa) Tem certeza?

(Duo animado) Claro! Você vai ver que a vida realmente pode ter um final feliz, e não apenas os contos de fada.

(Louise pensativa) Ora... e se eu convencesse o Yuri...

(Duo animadíssimo) Seria ótimo!!

(Louise) Ta... ta certo! Vamos deixar combinado: sábado, as duas horas, no mesmo local.

(Duo) Se eu sobreviver...

(Louise) O que?...

(Duo) Acho que o pessoal lá de casa vai querer me matar depois dessa "fuga"... he, he...

(Louise soturna) Ah... entendi... o mesmo vale pra mim...

Duo deu um pequeno salto, saindo da proteção de tijolos, onde estivera sentado, e indicou o caminho de volta para Louise.

(Louise) Ah, não. Eu moro do outro lado da ponte. Indo no sentido subúrbio.

(Duo) Então eu acompanho você.

(Louise sorrindo) Não precisa. Eu já to acostumada.

(Duo) Mas...

(Louise) Nada... vai pensando em um jeito de arranjar uma desculpa das boas, pra dar para os seus amigos... e... a gente se vê no sábado!

Inclinou-se, e depositou um beijo na bochecha de Duo.

(Duo sorrindo) Até sábado!

Observou enquanto a garota atravessava a ponte com passos rápidos, e logo virava a esquerda, sumindo das vistas do americano.

Colocando as mãos nos bolsos, Duo virou-se e seguiu para casa.

Caminhava devagar, sem pressa de chegar no abrigo, e receber uma provável bronca dos amigos.

(Duo) E esse não é meu problema maior...

Tinha que achar um jeito de trazer o japonês para o encontro no sábado, mas... isso implicava em fazer muitas revelações e... Duo não sabia qual seria a reação de Heero ao saber de Louise...

Com certeza ia se irritar, porque o americano não havia feito a sua parte das tarefas... pelo menos não em tempo integral, e havia matado a tarde de quinta feira para se encontrar com a nova amiga.

Bom, dessa parte Duo não se arrependia. Conhecer Louise tinha sido muito gratificante. A garota era divertida, simpática e muito gentil.

O americano desconfiava que a tarde tinha sido proveitosa para ambos.

(Duo) Ainda bem que eu vim.

Então, passou em frente a uma pizzaria, e o cheirinho de comida italiana atiçou seu apetite, fazendo-o perceber que estava com fome... ou talvez com vontade de enrolar um pouco o tempo, evitando chegar em casa e enfrentar os outros pilotos... ou mais especificamente, enfrentar Heero, e as possíveis perguntas que o piloto do Wing faria.

Na verdade, não havia fuga. Se Duo pretendia mesmo trazer Heero no sábado, teria que responder muitas perguntas... dar muitas explicações e...

(Duo) Acho que vou deixar essa pizza pra lá. É melhor enfrentar as feras agora, do que ficar sofrendo em antecipação...

Desviou-se da pizzaria e seguiu em frente. Passou pela praça, e esta continuava cheia de gente. Pessoas que saiam do trabalho, e se reuniam pra descontrair, e mesmo algumas pessoas que estavam ali desde a tarde, mas não tinham nada melhor pra fazer.

A noite, diferente do dia, estava agradável, mais pra fria, fazendo com que Duo estremecesse levemente arrepiado.

(Duo sorrindo) Será que esse tremor é por causa do frio mesmo...

Não se atreveu a responder. Ia se afastando da cidade, se distanciando das casas. Logo chegou a região desabitada onde ficava o lar provisório dos cinco pilotos Gundam.

Era longe da cidade e de qualquer movimento. Com certeza oferecia segurança e privacidade.

O americano parou em frente à entrada e respirou fundo. Olhou para a casa e estreitou os olhos desconfiado. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, com exceção de uma... no andar de baixo, e parecia ser a cozinha.

(Duo) Estranho...

Um pensamento assustador passou pela mente do americano: e se eles tivessem saído para alguma missão? E se a OZ tivesse atacado?

Continua...


	3. Não foi nossa culpa

_**Título**_: Cry your tears with love_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, comédia_**  
Pares**_: 1x2_**  
Resumo:**_ Uma aventura virtual pode trazer complicações ao relacionamento de Heero e Duo. O americano terá que arrumar uma boa explicação...

* * *

**Cry your tears with love  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPITULO 3  
Não foi nossa culpa.**

Com o coração aos saltos, Duo entrou na casa, e procurou por seus companheiros.

Qual foi o seu susto ao perceber que Wufei estava meio sentado, meio deitado no sofá, cochilando com o controle remoto da TV na mão.

(Duo) Chang... o que houve?

O chinês abriu os olhos, mostrando confusão no olhar. Então percebeu que era Duo, e abriu um sorriso debochado.

(Wufei) Ah... é você... seu fujão...

(Duo) Cadê... o resto do pessoal?

Antes de responder, o chinês se esticou todo, tentando espantar o sono.

(Wufei) Quatre e Trowa saíram pra jantar fora... você sabe... esse lance de jantar romântico a dois...

(Duo) Sei... e...

Sentiu um leve receio de perguntar do japonês, mas... a curiosidade o estava matando. Pela calma com que Chang respondia as perguntas, Duo percebeu que não havia nenhuma emergência.

(Wufei) Quer saber de Heero?

(Duo) É...

(Wufei) Não se preocupe, ele não está de caso com outro... não que eu saiba. Heero disse que ia até a base, trocar algumas informações com a Major.

Quase sem poder se conter, o americano suspirou alto. Pelo menos não ia levar bronca por não estar presente durante uma missão. Sentiu vontade de interrogar o piloto do Nataku, mas mudou de idéia.

Agüentar as piadinhas infames do chinês não era nada fácil.

Dando uma olhada casual para o DVD player, Duo percebeu que já eram mais de nove horas da noite.

(Duo surpreso) Nossa! Já é tão tarde assim?

(Wufei) É. O que você ficou fazendo esse tempo todo?

O americano olhou de lado para o chinês, percebeu que ele o fitava com curiosidade quase felina, mas desconversou.

(Duo) To tão cansado... vou tomar um banho, e cama!

(Wufei) Claro. Boa noite.

(Duo) Boa noite!

O americano ia saindo de mansinho, achando que tinha escapado da malicia do chinês, mas estava enganado.

(Wufei) E quando o Heero chegar, procurem não fazer muito barulho. Eu quero dormir uma noite inteira pra variar...

Duo sentiu ganas de voltar e enforcar o intrometido, mas subiu as escadas correndo, e bateu a porta do quarto tentando demonstrar a raiva que sentia.

(Wufei) Hi, hi... que horas será que o Heero chega?

Estava louco pra ver o circo pegar fogo. Sabia que Duo andava estranho, e Heero estava preocupado com o namorado, porém, depois dessa "fuga", de Duo, a verdade é que o japonês ficara visivelmente irritado...

(Wufei) Isso será bem melhor que assistir TV...

oOo

Duo havia batido a porta com raiva, mas a verdade é que não era esse sentimento que dominava seu coração.

Ele sentia muito receio em ter que enfrentar o piloto japonês, por que não se achava preparado para responder as perguntas que com certeza lhe seriam feitas.

(Duo) Será que um dia eu vou estar pronto para responde-las?

Mas esse era o problema: não tinha tempo. O encontro estava marcado para depois de amanhã... então, ele teria que conversar com Heero amanhã mesmo... ops, se não essa noite...

Depois de retirar a roupa, Duo entrou no banheiro, e tomou um banho rápido de chuveiro, nem lavou os cabelos, queria apenas tirar a canseira do corpo, e um pouco da ansiedade, mas sabia que seria muito difícil.

Depois de colocar seu pijama azul preferido, ficou em duvida entre preparar um lanche rápido para si, ou apenas deitar e dormir.

(Duo) Ah, eu to mais com sono do que com fome...

Deitou-se na cama, e dispôs-se a esperar a volta de Heero, mas acabou adormecendo muito antes disso.

Heero chegou por volta da meia noite. Não ficara esse tempo todo com a Major Sally, na verdade dera umas voltas pela cidade, tentando esclarecer as duvidas que torturavam sua mente.

Queria entender o americano, mas o outro era tão complexo quanto um caleidoscópio... e felizmente tão bonito quanto.

Era esse carrocel de cores que tanto agradava Heero. Viver com Duo era como descobrir a vida todos os dias. E todos os dias essa descoberta era maravilhosamente diferente.

Duo conseguia sempre surpreende-lo com um gesto, uma palavra diferente... coisas atrevidamente intimas, porém que deixavam Heero cada vez mais viciado no americano.

Aproximando-se da cama, Heero percebeu que Duo estava profundamente adormecido. O japonês sentou-se na beirada da cama com todo cuidado, temendo despertar o amante.

Respirando fundo, Heero pode sentir um aroma conhecido, característico de Duo, junto com uma leve fragrância de sabonete.

Foi com profundo prazer que o piloto do Wing sorveu aquele aroma, que o fazia relaxar de forma quase instintiva.

Muito mais que um cheiro, ou um perfume, era a marca registrada de Duo, um aroma tão suave e pessoal, que o fazia diferente.

Com uma certa relutância Heero ergueu-se e obrigou-se a ir até o banheiro, tomar um banho rápido.

Por sua vontade teria ficado ali, sentado, apenas observando e sentindo a presença tão marcante de Duo. Era incrível como ele conseguia encantar mesmo estando profundamente adormecido.

Depois do banho, Heero colocou uma calça de pijama cinza, e dirigiu-se para a cama, acomodando-se nela.

Passou os braços em volta de Duo, que inconscientemente se ajeitou entre o corpo quente do japonês.

Encantado Heero sentiu seu próprio corpo se aquecer, com o calor do corpo de Duo. Sempre se surpreendia com a intensidade das emoções que sentia ao entrar em contato com o corpo do americano, mesmo ele estando vestido com o pijama preferido. A eletricidade que emanava daquela pequena criatura em seus braços era tão poderosa, que um simples tecido não seria capaz de conte-la.

Duo procurou aninhar-se entre os braços do japonês, estimulado pelo calor extra que começara a sentir.

Depois de achar uma posição mais agradável, o americano ronronou tal qual um gato satisfeito, para o prazer de Heero.

(Heero sussurrando) Duo... as vezes eu não acredito em como você é maravilhoso...

Abaixou a cabeça e roçou o rosto nos cabelos macios do outro, sentindo mais profundamente o perfume que emanava deles.

(Heero sussurrando) Duo... você é meu para sempre... não é?

Embalado pela respiração calma do americano, Heero caiu em um sono sem sonhos.

oOo

A contra gosto, Duo abriu os olhos. A claridade da manhã invadia o quarto, através da janela de vidros transparentes.

Piscando algumas vezes, ele tentou esticar os braços, e nesse momento percebeu que estava preso nos braços do japonês, que o envolvia em um abraço protetor, porém possessivo.

Duo ergueu a cabeça, e percebeu que Heero já estava acordado, e o observava insistentemente.

(Duo sorrindo) Bom dia!! Dormiu bem?

(Heero) Bom dia.

(Duo) Puxa, eu dormi muito bem essa noite. Mas, não vi a hora que você chegou. Você demorou muito?

(Heero) Que horas você chegou?

(Duo) Eram umas nove e alguma coisa...

(Heero) Eu cheguei bem depois.

(Duo) Desculpe não ter te esperado. Eu ia ficar acordado, mas acabei caindo no sono... você devia ter me chamado...

Mas no intimo agradecia ao japonês por ter respeitado seu sono. Não tinha certeza se queria conversar com Heero, estando com a mente entorpecida pelo sono... e provavelmente não ia explicar as coisas direito... então lembrou-se de que uma longa conversa o esperava... seguida de explicações, perguntas, e finalmente o convite...

Heero percebeu a súbita mudança nos olhos violetas a sua frente, e a tensão que o corpo de Duo apresentava.

De repente Heero lembrou-se de que conhecia aquele comportamento... aqueles eram gestos que observara na americano pouco antes da crise que ocasionara a união dos dois.

Naquele período, Duo estava tenso, pensativo e muito quieto, agindo de forma totalmente contrária ao que seria de se esperar de alguém irrequieto como ele.

E Heero sabia agora que Duo agia daquela forma por ter descoberto seu amor pelo japonês, que na época julgara como uma pessoa fria e destituída de sentimentos.

A certeza de que o piloto do Wing reagiria com violência ao se saber alvo dos afetos do americano fazia com que Duo agisse de forma contrária a sua natureza expansiva e dinâmica.

Talvez... se ele estivesse em outra situação semelhante... se gostasse de alguém que não o correspondia... alguém que não era Heero...

Estaria Duo apaixonado por outro? Ele agia dessa forma porque não queria dar o fora em Heero, talvez com medo da reação do japonês...

Surpreso com o rumo dos próprios pensamentos Heero fechou os olhos. Por que estava pensando nessas coisas? Por que estava tão inseguro em relação a Duo? Era seu instinto de soldado perfeito tentando alerta-lo? Provavelmente não... a muito tempo descobrira que não era mais perfeito, havia sido vencido por aquele garoto adorável que estava em seus braços e que desconfiava, estava prestes a lhe dar uma noticia arrasadora...

(Heero) Duo... precisamos conversar...

Um pouco alerta pelo tom de voz empregado pelo soldado perfeito, Duo soltou-se dos braços do amante, e sentou-se, apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama.

Heero acompanhou o movimento do americano, e encostou-se muito próximo a ele.

(Duo) Você tem razão...

Porém Heero percebeu na mesma hora que o outro estava incomodado, e sem coragem de tomar a iniciativa de uma conversa séria. Esse gesto só confirmou as suspeitas de Heero. Duo estava mesmo escondendo algo... ou alguém...

Nervosamente, Duo juntou as pontas dos dedos, e respirou fundo.

(Duo) Heero... eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa mas... acho que to com um pouquinho assim de medo...

Heero controlou-se para não tremer. Medo... medo...

(Heero) Medo de que Duo?

(Duo sem graça) Ora... de você... da sua reação...

O piloto do Wing prendeu a respiração, e abaixou a cabeça para esconder a dor que seus olhos transmitiam. Então era mesmo o que ele estava pensando... seria o fim de tudo? Assim? Depois que Heero se entregara, de corpo e alma, Duo ia terminar as coisas com uma conversa?

Incomodado com o que acontecia, Heero cruzou os braços. Gesto que foi erradamente interpretado por Duo como zanga.

(Heero) Continue...

(Duo) Heero... não fique muito bravo... eu não tive culpa, foi engraçado, porque aconteceu sem querer... eu, não pude evitar e...

Heero não agüentou mais aquilo, levantou-se da cama, surpreendendo Duo, e ficou parado, de costas para a cama, o corpo tenso, as mãos fechadas nervosamente, tremendo.

O garoto americano encolheu-se, achando que Heero estava furioso com ele... e olha que Duo nem tinha se explicado direito...

(Heero) Onde quer chegar?

A voz de Heero saiu baixa e fria, tentando não deixar transparecer a dor que sentia em seu coração.

Nesse momento Duo ficou realmente apavorado. De repente Heero lembrava muito o antigo soldado perfeito. Será que não estava se arriscando demais? Se ele convidasse Heero pra conhecer Louise e o japonês descontasse nela a raiva, achando que ela era a culpada por Duo ter se distraído...

Seria justo expor a moça a tal perigo? Era melhor aliviar a barra dela... porém, ao ouvir a voz de Heero soando tão fria, Duo se descontrolou, e esqueceu todo o discurso que tinha preparado, começando a falar coisas totalmente sem sentido.

(Duo) Não foi culpa dela! Foi uma coincidência! Nós somos muito parecidos... e eu queria ajudar! Ela está apaixonada! Eu quero mostrar como são os sentimentos correspondidos! Por favor, Heero, não fique muito bravo! Não jogue a culpa nela, acho que ela estava solitária e...

Calou-se ao ver que Heero se virava e o encarava com uma fúria assassina no olhar.

Com medo de continuar a falar, Duo apenas se encolheu, quase sumindo entre as cobertas macias.

Agora Heero entendia tudo. Era isso o que devia esperar da vida, não é? Duo estava apaixonado por uma garota... ia troca-lo por essa moça, que se sentia solitária... mas, e ele? Se Duo o abandonasse, com certeza Heero se sentiria a mais solitária das criaturas...

Ainda com raiva aproximou-se da cama, porém parou ao ver Duo se encolhendo ainda mais... com medo dele.

Toda a raiva saiu de seu corpo, dando lugar a uma fraqueza incontrolável, nunca sentida antes.

Não podia odiá-lo... amava-o demais para isso. E olha-lo daquela forma, doía tanto...

Havia desistido de tudo por ele, não era mais nem a sombra do soldado perfeito que fora antes, havia deixado seu coração na mão do garoto americano, e ele estava começando a pisotea-lo...

Depois de se entregar com toda a força do seu coração, Heero era deixado de lado, assim? Definitivamente não era justo...

(Heero) Entendo... tudo bem, Duo. Eu respeito a sua decisão... se você prefere ficar com essa garota, eu vou entender... não vai ser fácil, mas, acho que ela pode te dar muito mais do que eu...

Calou-se, não tendo mais forças pra falar. Deu meia volta para sair do quarto.

Duo, por sua vez, estreitara os olhos, tentando entender onde Heero queria chegar... conforme seu cérebro ia processando as informações, seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Nossa, que confusão estavam fazendo!!

O piloto do Wing estava quase chegando à porta, quando sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias.

Não podia acreditar: Duo estava rindo! Ou melhor, gargalhando!!

Duo estava gargalhando dele!!

Isso era inconcebível... decidiu-se por voltar, e quebrar a cara do outro, que além de faze-lo sofrer de uma forma inimaginável, ainda ria do seu desespero.

Fez meia volta, com um brilho intenso nos olhos, as mãos prontas para agarrar o pescoço de Duo, mas, entre lágrimas e gargalhadas, o americano conseguiu falar:

(Duo) Heero... há, há... pérai! Você entendeu tudo errado!! Deixa eu falar!!

(Heero) Entendi errado, Duo?! Como você pode debochar de mim assim?

Sentando-se novamente, Heero agarrou os ombros de Duo e o balançou com força, tentando faze-lo parar de rir.

Acalmando-se antes que Heero se irritasse ainda mais, Duo engoliu o riso, e deu um sorriso maroto.

(Duo) Mas o que você tem nessa cabeça oca?

Heero não respondeu. Respirou fundo, aguardando as explicações que Duo lhe prometia.

(Duo) Puxa, não sei nem por onde começar. Que confusão nós dois fizemos...

(Heero) Anda logo, Duo. O que você quer dizer com tudo isso? Você tem agido de forma muito estranha! E quem é essa garota? O que ela tem a ver com a história?

Duo não pode acreditar: Heero com ciúmes dele? O seu amado Heero estava com ciúmes de Louise... pobre japonês... devia ter pensado coisas terríveis esses últimos dias...

Enchendo-se de coragem, Duo começou a longa explicação.

(Duo) A culpa não foi minha...

(Heero) Hum...

(Duo) Tudo começou na segunda-feira... eu estava mesmo fazendo os tais planos de defesa... mas ai eu recebi uma mensagem, era de Louise, e ela queria conversar com alguém...

Parou, observando as reações de Heero. Por enquanto não levara nenhuma bronca... por enquanto...

(Heero) Continue.

(Duo) Você sabe que eu sou muito curioso... e respondi. A gente acabou indo parar em uma sala de conversação em tempo real... e fomos trocando informações, até que ficamos amigos...

(Heero) Você conversou com ela a semana toda...

(Duo) Isso mesmo, e ontem a gente se encontrou pessoalmente. E sabe por que?

Heero temeu diante da pergunta, mas queria escutar tudo até o fim.

(Heero) Não.

Apesar de sentir vontade de rir, Duo não se atreveu. Sabia que Heero levava as coisas muito a sério, e não perdoaria uma possível falta de tato por parte do americano com relação aos sentimentos de ambos.

(Duo pensativo) Ela é muito parecida comigo... e gosta de alguém parecido com você.

O japonês arregalou os olhos surpreso. Esperava tudo, mesmo aquilo. Percebendo o espanto de Heero, continuou a falar, porém muito mais confiante.

(Duo) Foi uma incrível coincidência. Ela se chama Louise Marie, e estava entediada, por não ter o que fazer. Nós começamos a teclar um com o outro, e durante a conversa, eu descobri muitas coisas sobre ela... mas o principal mesmo, foi quando ela me perguntou se eu já sofri por amor.

Só então as coisas realmente começaram a fazer sentido para Heero. Mas ele continuou calado, apenas aguardando as explicações do outro.

(Duo) Puxa, a pergunta dela me trouxe tantas recordações, de quando eu vivia sem você, Heero... tê-lo ao meu lado é uma felicidade tão grande, que eu quase esqueci como era difícil quando estávamos separados.

Ouvir essa declaração de Duo fez com Heero abaixasse todas as defesas. Começava a compreender a situação, mas ainda faltavam muitos detalhes.

(Duo) É claro que eu sabia o que era sofrer por amor, e disse isso pra ela. Por outro lado, ela ia me mostrando um quadro, da vida dela, que era muita parecida com a minha, a nossa vida. Louise se mostrou divertida, alegre e cheia de vida, e descreveu Yuri como sendo frio, insensível e totalmente anti social...

(Heero) Então ela se apaixonou por esse tal de Yuri...

(Duo) Isso mesmo, você sabe, os opostos se atraem.

(Heero) Como a gente.

(Duo) Heero, você sabe que eu te amo mais que tudo na vida! Mas não foi fácil a gente se arranjar, lembra? Acho que a Louise ainda está longe de um final feliz...

(Heero) Ela te disse?

(Duo) Disse, mas eu acho isso por causa de outras coisas também. Você por exemplo, era daquele jeito, por culpa de um longo treinamento, não é?

(Heero) Onde você quer chegar?

(Duo) Bom, você era o soldado perfeito, porque não tinha outra opção, mas depois que a gente começou a ficar junto, o verdadeiro Heero surgiu, não é? Você não nasceu daquele jeito, frio e insensível, apenas negou a si mesmo o direito de sentir.

(Heero) Já entendi onde você quer chegar...

(Duo) Eu não creio que o tal de Yuri tenha recebido algum treinamento, então, se ele nasceu frio assim, vai ser mais difícil os dois ficarem juntos.

(Heero) Mas nada é impossível.

(Duo) Nisso você está certo. Mas ela sofre tanto. Eu pude ver nos olhos dela. Sabe, eu me encontrei com ela ontem, e ver o sofrimento dela me comoveu, mas por outro lado, me fez ficar feliz, por que eu não sofro mais daquele jeito... você me acha egoísta?

Olhou preocupado para Heero. Não era bom sentir felicidade vendo o sofrimento dos outros, mas Duo não ficava feliz por que Louise sofria e sim porque ele mesmo não precisava sofrer daquela maneira. Era muito complexo de ser explicado, e o americano temia que Heero confundisse tudo de novo.

(Heero) Eu não te acho egoísta.

(Duo) Ela é uma boa garota, que merece ser feliz, mas nem sempre a vida é como a gente gostaria que fosse, não é?

(Heero) Quer dizer que você não gosta dela?

(Duo sorrindo) Apenas como amiga. Ela é gentil, e cheia de vida... e parecida demais comigo pra que sintamos algo mais.

(Heero) Duo...

(Duo) Ora, você sabe, já tocamos nesse assunto: os opostos se atraem, e os iguais se repelem. Ela é uma boa amiga, e só isso. Heero, eu to chocado!

Fez uma carinha magoada.

(Heero) O que foi?

(Duo) Como você pode achar que eu não te amava mais, e ia troca-lo?

(Heero) Suas atitudes eram muito suspeitas...

(Duo) Pois você deveria saber: eu amo você, amo o jeito que age, o jeito que se veste... adoro o jeito que você me olha quando está feliz e mesmo o jeito que me olha quando está com raiva. Eu amo você por que você é Heero Yui. Nunca poderia me apaixonar por outra pessoa. Porque não seria você, não teria o seu cheiro, nem o seu calor... não importa o que aconteça, não duvide nunca disso.

Lembrava-se das palavras de Louise, e mais do que nunca concordava com elas. Pareciam ter um significado novo a luz do dia.

(Heero) Desculpe, Duo...

(Duo) Foi Louise quem me disse isso. Ela me pediu para lutar por você, e proteger o nosso amor, custe o que custar.

(Heero) Muito sabida, essa garota.

(Duo) Heero...

(Heero) O que foi?

Finalmente esclarecido tudo, Duo lembrou-se que ainda precisava convencer o japonês a acompanha-lo no sábado.

(Duo) Er... tem mais...

(Heero) Mais coisa?

Ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma desconfiada.

(Duo) É... sabe... eu queria que você viesse sábado comigo, pra conhecer Louise...

A surpresa de Heero não teve tamanho, porém ele não demonstrou o espanto que tal pedido causava.

Considerou por alguns instantes, enquanto era atentamente observado por Duo. Talvez fosse mesmo interessante conhecer tal garota.

(Heero) Acho que vou, só pra ver se essa Louise é tão legal assim...

(Duo) Obrigado, Heero.

Agora sim, toda a tensão entre eles havia desaparecido. Duo ergueu os braços de forma relaxada e abriu aquele sorriso.

(Duo) Oba! Agora vamos lá embaixo, para tomar um café da manhã reforçado...

Começou a erguer-se, porém Heero colocou a mão sobre o peito de Duo, obrigando-o a continuar deitado.

(Duo espantado) O que foi?

(Heero) Ainda falta o castigo...

O americano sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Não estava entendendo... eles não haviam conversado, e se acertado?

(Duo) Cas... tigo...

(Heero maldoso) É... você merece um castigo...

O garoto de tranças não conseguia entender onde Heero queria chegar. Será que ele ainda achava que Duo estava atraído por Louise? Não, esse fato estava bem claro entre os dois... então, o que podia ser?

Notou que os olhos de Heero o observavam atentamente com um brilho diferente... e não pode evitar que um calafrio de medo percorresse seu corpo.

(Duo) Mas... eu já disse que... Louise e eu não... você não acredita em mim?

Heero soltou uma gargalhada assustadora.

(Heero) Eu acredito sim... mas o castigo não se refere a ela...

(Duo) Então... porque isso?

(Heero) Que história é essa de ficar de bate papo, ao invés de se dedicar às tarefas que tínhamos combinado?

(Duo) Ora... você me conhece...

Mas percebeu que Heero falava sério, e parecia mesmo determinado a castiga-lo.

(Heero) Duo, ficar a tarde toda na frente do laptop não agrada a ninguém, nem ao Quatre, ao Trowa e nem mesmo ao Wufei. Mas faz parte da nossa missão, tanto quanto pilotar os Gundams e destruir MD...

Heero falava com carinho, e Duo percebeu que era uma bronca muito sutil.

Olhou emocionado para o amante. Realmente ele havia mudado. Nunca ia imagina-lo falando de forma tão suave.

(Duo) Desculpa! Eu vou me concentrar essa tarde, pra compensar os dias que eu enrolei. E não vou fazer de novo...

(Heero zangado) Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir...

(Duo) Mas eu vou cumprir!

O japonês balançou a cabeça, negando a defesa de Duo. Conhecia bem o americano. Ele não ia mudar nunca.

(Heero) Ora Duo... eu te conheço. Você não consegue parar quieto mais de cinco minutos. Parece que seu corpo exige que você apronte alguma... e nem poderia ser diferente, afinal você é Duo Maxwell... e foi por esse seu jeitinho maluco que eu me apaixonei... se você fosse diferente, eu não o amaria tanto...

Terminou a declaração de amor com um beijo.

Abaixou a cabeça e capturou os lábios do americano quase com desespero, como se fosse mais importante que a própria vida.

Ao sentir a urgência de Heero, Duo começou a corresponder com igual ou maior intensidade, usando a língua para explorar cada canto da boca do japonês.

Continuariam se beijando por muito tempo mais, se não houvesse a necessidade de respirar... no entanto seus pulmões reclamaram por ar, e a contragosto eles afastaram seus rostos.

(Duo) Puxa... eu senti falta disso...

Heero sorriu de um jeito que apenas Duo conhecia, e que sempre fazia o americano se sentir como se estivesse flutuando.

(Heero) A gente tirou o dia de folga hoje...

(Duo surpreso) O que?!

(Heero) Como todos se esforçaram durante essa semana, nós concordamos que não seria nada demais descansar na sexta. Afinal você tem razão, seria pena desperdiçar uma semana tão bonita...

(Duo esperançoso) Então podemos sair?

Mas Heero balançou a cabeça negando.

(Heero) Você não se esforçou a semana toda. Não merece a folga...

(Duo decepcionado) Mas... mas...

(Heero) Mas nada! Você vai ficar aqui em casa... e eu vou ficar também, para castiga-lo o dia todo...

E esse ultimo comentário veio seguido de um olhar que era luxuria pura, atrevido o bastante para fazer Duo se arrepiar todo em antecipação, já sabendo que aquele "castigo" seria uma delicia...

(Duo sorrindo) Já me conformei... vamos lá, me castigue...

E mal terminou de pronunciar essa frase, sentiu seus lábios sendo tomados com intensa paixão.

Seria mesmo uma tarde e tanto...

oOo

Wufei olhou desanimado para o relógio. Já era quase meio dia, e nem sinal de vida naquela casa.

(Wufei irritado) Será que eles não precisam se alimentar?

Estava morrendo de fome, mas não tinha animo de preparar nada. A verdade é que ele não cozinhava nem um pouco bem...

E também não tinha vontade de ir até a cidade, comer em algum restaurante. Preferia ficar no abrigo mesmo, evitando encontrar-se com outros seres humanos. Já bastavam aqueles quatros pilotos de Gundam... e eles eram estranhos além da conta...

Totalmente desanimado, o chinês tentava encontrar alguma solução para o seu problema, quando Quatre apareceu na cozinha.

(Quatre) Bom dia, Wufei.

O piloto do Nataku deu um pequeno pulo de susto. Voltou-se para Quatre, que sorria, e parecia muito feliz.

(Wufei) Puxa, até que enfim, hein?

(Quatre) Isso tudo é por causa da fome?

(Wufei) É! Eu to acordado faz tempo sabia? Mas vocês não tem consideração nenhuma por mim...

(Quatre) Calma...

(Trowa) O que foi?

O garoto havia entrado na cozinha silenciosamente. Tinha os cabelos úmidos, mostrando que havia acabado de tomar um banho.

(Wufei) Hunf...

(Quatre) Nada... é apenas o estomago do Chang reclamando...

O árabe começou a se movimentar, pegando panelas e ligando o fogo, com o objetivo de preparar um almoço bem caprichado... e não era apenas pra satisfazer o chinês reclamão...

Nesse momento, Duo entrou na cozinha também, demonstrando grande satisfação, e total bom humor.

(Duo) Bom dia!!

(Quatre) Bom dia, Duo.

(Wufei) Hunf.

(Duo) O que foi? O que aconteceu pro Wufei ficar azedo logo de manhã?

(Quatre) É que ele ta com fome...

(Duo sorrindo) Ahhhh... isso explica tudo! Mas eu também to morrendo de fome! E vou te dar uma mãozinha.

Abriu a geladeira, vasculhando-a para encontrar algo que agradasse a todos. Como Wufei parecia desesperado por algo mastigável, Duo achou melhor fazer algo rápido.

Pegou ovos, queijo e mais umas coisinhas, colocou tudo em uma panela, depois sentou-se na mesa, em frente a Trowa, muito concentrado em misturar os ingredientes de uma omelete caprichada.

Enquanto isso, Quatre ia de um lado para outro, preparando outras guloseimas, e até um suco de laranjas pra acompanhar.

Trowa e Chang acharam melhor não interferir, pois com certeza acabariam atrapalhando ao invés de ajudar. Ficaram sentados, apenas observando o que os amigos preparavam, e que logo começava a cheirar muito bem.

Apesar de Quatre cozinhar melhor, Duo não ficava atrás, e quando o assunto era alimentar Heero, o americano não media esforços em agradar o namorado.

Depois de algum tempo de silencio, Wufei não se contentou, soltou um de seus comentários maldosos.

(Wufei) Duo... não acredito que você ainda está vivo...

(Duo surpreso) O que?

(Wufei) Depois de sua fuga de ontem...

(Quatre) É... o Heero ficou bem intrigado...

(Wufei decepcionado) Pensei que vocês fossem brigar...

(Duo irritado) Deixa de ser chato, Chang!!

(Wufei) Mas pelo menos deu pra dormir essa noite.

(Duo) Como se você não dormisse a noite inteira...

(Wufei maldoso) Geralmente não... uns... barulhos no quarto ao lado não me permitem...

Esse comentário fez Duo ficar vermelho como um tomate maduro. Antes de revidar, Heero entrou na cozinha.

Tinha o olhar tranqüilo, apesar do semblante sério. Parecia recém saído do banho. Notou que Duo ainda estava com a face tingida de vermelho, e estreitou os olhos, numa interrogação.

(Heero) O que foi?

(Duo) O Wufei, com seus comentários INCONVENIENTES...

(Wufei) Eu só disse a verdade...

(Heero) Deixa o Duo em paz Wufei.

Apesar de dizer isso, Heero não estava com raiva, pelo contrário. Adorava ver Duo com as faces tingidas de vermelho.

Duo levantou-se indignado, e dirigiu-se até o fogão, onde Quatre controlava três panelas.

(Duo) Depois que vocês experimentarem a minha omelete, tratem de se dirigir a mim com mais respeito, ou não tem bis...

(Wufei) Aproveita enquanto pode. Como você cozinha bem, eu não vou mais pegar no seu pé... por enquanto...

Disse isso fazendo uma cara de vitima tão grande, que os outros não puderam deixar de rir.

(Duo) E o que vocês planejaram pra hoje?

(Quatre animado) Trowa e eu vamos ao parque. Parece que inauguraram um novo restaurante nas proximidades. Primeiro vamos nos divertir, e depois testar pra ver se a comida é boa mesmo...

Os outros pilotos olharam surpresos pra Trowa. Não imaginavam que o garoto tão calado gostava de parques...

O piloto do Heavyarms sentiu-se incomodado por ser alvo dos olhares espantados, mas resolveu que seria acessível, pelo menos dessa vez...

(Trowa) O amor muda as pessoas...

Disse isso olhando para Heero.

(Duo) É... precisamos dar um jeito do Wufei se ajeitar com a Major, antes que a gente tenha um treco.

(Quatre) É, quem sabe ela conserta ele...

As brincadeiras dos amigos fizeram com que Chang ficasse roxo de vergonha.

(Wufei) Ora... seus...

(Trowa) Hum... não sei não...

(Heero) Talvez a pobre Major Sally não resista a esse gênio...

(Trowa) Seria uma pena... ela é tão gente boa..

E os quatro riam da cara do chinês. Se essa fic fosse de DBZ, com certeza o Majin Wufei estaria soltando fumacinha pelos poros...

(Wufei) Seus... seus...

(Duo) Para de reclamar, Wufei! Arruma a mesa que a comida já ta pronta!

(Wufei) Sorte que o cheiro do rango ta mesmo apetitoso, senão...

(Trowa) Diz ai, Chang... o que você vai fazer hoje a tarde?

(Wufei) Eu pensei em ir até a base, pegar umas peças de reposição para o Nataku. Eu sempre fico preparado...

(Heero) Sei. Você vai apenas pegar umas peças de reposição... e eu acho que a Major Sally vai estar por lá, não é?

(Wufei irritado) E como é que eu vou saber?

Experimentou um pedaço da omelete do Duo, e realmente, ela estava uma delicia.

(Wufei) Hum. Até que ta gostoso...

(Duo) Na verdade, minha omelete que é uma delicia...

(Wufei) Não. É que com a fome que eu to, eu como praticamente qualquer coisa...

(Duo irritado) Então da próxima vez, você cozinha!!

(Wufei) É brincadeira, Duo! Sua omelete ta uma delicia!!

E os cinco riram muito.

Depois do almoço, Wufei deu um sorriso satisfeito, e se despediu, dizendo que precisava chegar logo a base, para procurar... as peças de reposição.

Quatre olhou ao redor meio desanimado. A cozinha estava mais ou menos limpa, mas haviam muita louças para serem lavadas. Com certeza seu passeio com o Trowa teria que esperar um pouco.

Mas Duo percebeu o olhar desanimado do loirinho, e resolveu socorre-lo. Afinal, ele estava em débito com os outros.

(Duo) Não esquenta a cabeça, Quatre. Pode ir com o Trowa, eu cuido dessa bagunça.

O piloto árabe enviou um olhar agradecido para Duo, mas sua educação o obrigou a perguntar:

(Quatre) Tem certeza disso?

(Duo) Claro. Vai sossegado.

(Quatre) Valeu, Duo.

(Duo) Imagina... eu sei que sou demais...

Sem esperar que Duo insistisse, tanto Quatre quanto Trowa pegaram suas coisas e saíram da casa, pretendendo ter uma tarde das mais proveitosas.

(Duo) Heero, espera enquanto eu dou um jeito nisso.

(Heero) Eu te ajudo.

(Duo animado) Ótimo!! Eu lavo e você seca, ta bom?

(Heero) Ta bom.

Duo levantou-se da mesa, e depois de reunir todas as louças, começou a lava-las.

Heero posicionou-se bem próximo a Duo, e ia secando e guardando as panelas que Duo lavava. De vez em quando o cotovelo de ambos se esbarravam, e parecia que uma corrente elétrica percorria seus corpos.

Trabalhando assim, em pouco tempo a cozinha estava limpa e organizada.

(Duo sorrindo) Viu? Ficou perfeito.

(Heero) É... ficou bom.

(Duo sorrindo) E agora? Vamos fazer o que?

(Heero) Você eu não sei, eu vou continuar trabalhando nos planos...

(Duo) Mas...

(Heero) Você pode continuar trabalhando no seu também.

(Duo decepcionado) Ah...

Ele havia pensado que Heero falara sério ao dizer que passariam o dia todo... er... de castigo.

(Duo) Acho que é mesmo um castigo.

(Heero) Só não pense em sair de casa...

(Duo) E olha que eu até lavei a louça...

(Heero sorrindo) Encare como parte do castigo...

E sem esperar resposta de Duo, dirigiu-se para a sala, e ligou o laptop.

O americano fez um bico zangado, e resmungou alguma coisa. Mas não perdeu tempo, e seguiu o namorado.

Chegou na sala, encontrando Heero já concentrado em alguns planos de ataque, de uma fábrica especifica.

Duo estranhou o fato, pois não haviam recebido nenhuma indicação de que aquela fábrica era para fabricação de MD da OZ.

Porém Duo não expôs suas duvidas para Heero, apenas debruçou-se nas costas da cadeira onde o japonês estava sentado, e ficou observando, impressionado com a rapidez com que o japonês digitava as palavras, ligando-as a mapas, e fotos da fabrica em questão.

É claro que silencio não combinava em nada com Duo Maxwell, e logo o garoto americano sentiu uma necessidade inacreditável de palpitar e opinar no que Heero estava fazendo. Começou expondo suas duvidas.

(Duo) Heero, que fábrica é essa?

(Heero) É uma fabrica de materiais plásticos, fica em uma cidade vizinha.

(Duo) E porque você está investigando essa fábrica? É alguma ordem do Doutor J?

(Heero) Não. É apenas uma intuição minha...

(Duo) Ahhh...

Heero suspirou, acreditando que Duo se contentaria com essas explicações, mas isso não aconteceu.

(Duo) Mas que tipo de plano é esse? Por que você vai invadir por ai? Seria arriscado, veja esses alarmes... eles não funcionam sozinhos, esse tipo de ligação sempre vem auxiliado por um sistema secundário.

Heero ficou um pouco irritado com tal interferência, afinal, Duo achava que ele era um idiota ou o que?

(Heero) Eu sei disso. É óbvio que a rota deve ser esta, desconectando o sistema bem aqui...

Movimentava o cursor, indicando a Duo a sua estratégia, mas o americano soltou uma risadinha, e esticou a mão, tocando a tela do laptop com a ponta do dedo indicador.

(Duo) Eu não acho. Já trabalhei com esse sistema antes. Nós chamávamos isso de "queijo suíço", por que não existe apenas um sistema de apoio, e sim milhares. Cada opção está conectada a um terminal de alarme aleatório, que quando iniciado resulta em um alerta geral.

O japonês arregalou os olhos espantado com o conhecimento demonstrado por Duo. A verdade é que ele não conhecia esse tipo de alarme, já tinha ouvido falar nele, mas nunca tivera oportunidade de tentar quebrar um desses códigos, porque eram poucas as fábricas da OZ que o utilizavam, por vários motivos. O primeiro entrave, é que era muito dispendioso, e nem sempre dava bons resultados, e por ser um protótipo de testes. Geralmente ele apresentava algumas falhas, e os reparos não eram nada baratos. Muito menos a manutenção do sistema, que exigia cuidados constantes.

Porém, se aquela simples fábrica de plástico utilizava um sistema tão complexo, com certeza devia ter uma importância vital para a OZ...

(Heero) Eu não tinha visto esse sistema antes...

(Duo) Puxa, essas fotos são da fábrica? Com certeza ela ta bem protegida... como você conseguiu tirar essas fotos?

(Heero) Foi a major Sally que conseguiu. Eu lhe falei sobre minhas suspeitas, e ela conseguiu algumas evidencias.

(Duo) E por que não atacamos?

(Heero) Primeiro estamos trabalhando nos planos de fuga, e depois os de ataque. Você sabe que os sistemas não são fáceis. E este alarme não é a única proteção que a OZ tem.

(Duo) Você tem razão... olha isto...

Colocou a mão sobre o mouse, e clicou sobre um ponto, fazendo o programa ampliar uma foto.

(Heero) O que foi?

(Duo) Esses terminais de fibra óptica... não faziam parte da configuração inicial... estranho...

(Heero) É detector de som e movimento... com certeza é uma versão, atualizada do alarme... isso complica mais ainda as coisas...

(Duo) Seria necessário saber qual nível de ruído acionaria o dispositivo...

(Heero) Então, esqueçamos essa rota de invasão. O que você sugere?

Virou a cabeça para a esquerda, fitando o rosto concentrado do americano. Este ainda tinha a mão sobre o mouse, e franzia as sobrancelhas, como se isso o ajudasse a pensar melhor.

(Duo) O que é isso?

Clicou sobre outra figura.

(Heero) São fotos da entrada de serviço.

(Duo animado) Perfeito!!

(Heero irritado) Perfeito?! Essa é a parte mais movimentada da fábrica. Como você espera entrar por ai?

(Duo) Com um disfarce, e muita cara de pau!! Mas... pelo jeito você está mesmo planejando uma invasão...

(Heero) Já ta quase confirmado. É só questão de aperfeiçoar os planos.

(Duo) Olha, se a gente conseguir disfarces, dá pra entrar. Implantamos uma entrega falsa, e eles nem vão desconfiar.

(Heero) Duo...

O japonês olhava espantado para Duo... só mesmo o americano maluco pra pensar numa coisa dessas...

Heero preferia um ataque mais sutil, ou então a destruição completa, através dos Gundams. Mas... essa estratégia de enganar os inimigos, infiltrando-se na base era totalmente nova, e... bem ousada.

(Heero indeciso) Não sei não...

Mas Duo foi até a mesa onde Wufei passava o tempo estudando mapas. Pegou um e o abriu sobre o chão.

(Duo) Veja essa rota.

Ia passando o dedo sobre o papel. Heero acabou ficando curioso, e deixando o laptop pra trás, foi até onde Duo estava sentado.

(Duo) Wufei comentou sobre essas depressões, veja. Seria um bom abrigo para os Gundams. Sem duvida você consegue acessar o arquivo de entregas da tal fábrica... não é?

(Heero) Hn.

(Duo animado) Então! Veja só. Tenho certeza que o Quatre consegue um caminhão de entregas, e é fácil descobrir pra qual lavanderia eles enviam uniforme de funcionários. Um... extravio seria simples.

(Heero) Mas eles não desconfiariam de um roubo de uniformes, seguido da aparição de novos funcionários.

Não, decididamente aquilo parecia complicado demais. Só Duo pra pensar em uma besteira dessas... era melhor voltar para o seu computador, elaborar alguma estratégia mais eficiente.

(Duo) Ah, Heero, se a gente pegar os uniformes a noite, provavelmente eles vão demorar um pouco pra dar falta, não é?

(Heero) É...

(Duo empolgado) Até lá, a gente já vai ter...

Parou de falar de repente. Se era pra destruir a base, não era melhor apenas pegar os Gundams e explodir tudo?

Heero pode ver a duvida nos olhos violetas, e adivinhando corretamente o que se passava pela mente do americano declarou:

(Heero) A base de New Orleans quer essa fábrica inteira, você pode imaginar pra que...

(Duo) Ahhh... provavelmente a Relena vai ordenar a destruição apenas dos MD, deixando a fabrica intacta.

(Heero) No fim é uma fabrica de plástico, e pode ser útil.

(Duo) E a gente vai servir de bucha pra canhão...

(Heero) Vai se conformando...

(Duo) Isso não é justo...

(Heero) É uma guerra, Duo. Não seja ingênuo.

(Duo) Mas somos pilotos de Gundam... acho que merecíamos mais respeito.

(Heero zangado) Eu não luto pela glória, Duo.

(Duo ofendido) Nem eu. Mas gosto de me divertir de vez em quando. E nada mais engraçado que pregar uma peça no inimigo. Ah, vai Heero. Só dessa vez! Você vai ver como minha idéia vai dar certo.

(Heero) Hum...

(Duo) Envia um e-mail pra major, e se ela gostar... ou melhor, manda o seu plano e o meu... e qual ela achar melhor, a gente põe em ação...

O japonês viu que Duo não ia se conformar com uma negativa, por mais enfática que ela fosse, e decidiu correr o risco. Se o mundo ainda não estava louco, o seu plano seria escolhido, e não do americano.

(Heero) Tudo bem.

Voltou para o laptop, onde continuou trabalhando no seu plano, até que ele ficasse totalmente satisfeito com os resultados.

Sob estreita vigilância do americano, Heero enviou um e-mail para a base, com os seus planos e os planos do americano abusado. Agora era só esperar.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu, e Wufei entrou. Estava com um sorriso no rosto, e um olhar distante.

Duo não pode evitar uma troca de olhar com Heero, pois a surpresa foi grande, ao ver o chinês tão... bem humorado...

(Duo divertido) Conseguiu as peças pro Nataku?

(Wufei) Não...

(Duo espantado) E por que essa alegria toda?

(Heero) Aposto que ele passou a tarde toda com a Major...

(Duo) Então esse amor quase não é mais platônico...

Mas o chinês nem revidou as piadinhas maldosas de Heero e Duo. Sentou-se no sofá, e ali ficou, com o ar mais sonhador da face da terra.

(Heero) Bom... já que o Quatre provavelmente vai demorar, é melhor você começar a cozinhar algo...

(Duo) Sim, senhor!

E cheio de animação, já se dirigiu para a cozinha.

Continua...


	4. O amor e a amizade

_**Título**_: Cry your tears with love_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, comédia_**  
Pares**_: 1x2_**  
Resumo:**_ Uma aventura virtual pode trazer complicações ao relacionamento de Heero e Duo. O americano terá que arrumar uma boa explicação...

* * *

**Cry your tears with love  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPITULO 4  
O amor e a amizade. Não é necessário escolher.**

(Duo intrigado) Mas você vai com essa roupa?

(Heero irritado) E o que que tem? Eu a uso sempre.

Estava com uma regata verde, e uma bermuda preta.

(Duo) Esse é o problema. Você devia usar roupas diferentes de vez em quando... faz bem pra imagem.

(Heero irritado) Ora, você vai com essas roupas pretas de todo dia. Ta reclamando de que?

(Duo) Mas a minha roupa é muito mais style que a sua... essa bermudinha... fala sério...

(Heero) Não enche Duo. Nós só vamos encontrar a sua amiguinha. Não é nenhuma festa de gala.

(Duo) Ta bom. Não fica nervoso. E não esquece da carteira...

(Heero confuso) O que?!

(Duo) Ué, você não vai me pagar nem um sorvetinho?

(Heero conformado) Já to até vendo o tamanho do "sorvetinho"...

(Duo rindo) Não reclama não. Vamos lá, que a gente já ta atrasado.

Pegou na mão de Heero e ambos saíram.

Era sábado, o dia estava maravilhoso, o sol quente fazia com que Duo sentisse um calorão, mas para manter o visual ele fazia qualquer sacrifício.

Independente do calor, ele ia bem grudadinho à Heero, ignorando os olhares que ambos atraiam.

Fizeram o caminho quase em silencio, a não ser a hora em que passaram em frente a sorveteria.

(Duo) Traz a gente aqui. O sorvete é uma delicia.

(Heero) Ta bom.

Pouco tempo depois avistaram a praça, que como era de se esperar, estava cheia de gente.

(Heero impaciente) Cadê ela?

(Duo) Calma, eu to procurando...

Logo seus olhos avistaram uma figura conhecida, e seus olhos brilharam de alegria.

(Duo) Olha ali! É Louise!!

(Heero) Aquela sentada sozinha?

O americano estranhou um pouco, mas concordou.

(Duo) É essa mesma.

Aproximaram-se da garota. Ela estava meio cabisbaixa, pensativa, e só percebeu a presença dos dois quando a sombra de ambos se projetou sobre ela.

(Duo) Boa tarde, Louise!

Ela ergueu os olhos, e abriu um largo sorriso, ao reconhecer o americano. Ficou em pé, para cumprimenta-los. Louise usava uma saia preta, e uma regatinha também preta. Os cabelos negros estavam soltos, e levava um par de óculos escuros sobre a cabeça.

(Louise) Olá! Pontual como sempre, não é?

Depois olhou para Heero, esperando as apresentações.

(Duo sorrindo) Louise, este é Heero. Heero, Louise Marie.

(Louise) Muito prazer em conhece-la.

(Heero) Olá.

Discretamente Heero a analisava. Percebeu na hora que ela e Duo eram bem parecidos, não fisicamente, já que a garota era mais alta e mais magra que o americano. Podia ver as semelhanças no brilho do olhar de ambos, na forma como se movimentavam, enfim, em pequenas minúcias.

Logo uma duvida brilhou nos olhos de Duo, e Louise adivinhou do que se tratava. Não esperou o piloto perguntar e foi logo falando.

(Louise) Ele não veio...

(Duo) Não?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

(Louise) Engraçado, não é? Ele nem me esperou terminar a pergunta... eu cheguei e disse: "Yuri, eu precisava que você viesse comigo sábado para...", mas ele levantou-se do sofá, me deu as costas e respondeu: "Só fale comigo quando for estritamente necessário.". E me deixou sozinha na sala.

Ao terminar de falar, seus olhos brilhavam de lágrimas, mas a garota não permitia que elas caíssem.

(Duo) Sinto muito...

(Louise) Não se preocupe!

Sentou-se, no banco, e foi imitada por Duo e Heero.

(Louise) Você não usou o micro ontem? Eu...

De repente lançou um olhar assustado para Heero, afinal não sabia se Duo tinha confessado os "encontros" on-line...

(Duo) Não usei. Heero me deixou de "castigo", por causa das nossas conversas dos outros dias.

(Louise sorrindo) Ahhhh.

(Duo) Você entrou? Procurou por mim?

(Louise) Procurei. Mas não era nada importante. Tipo, era melhor do que ter que ficar digitando um monte de... trabalhos no micro.

(Duo) Isso é verdade.

(Louise) Mas eu tenho uma má noticia.

(Duo) O que foi?

(Louise) Eu vou me mudar. Meus amigos e eu seremos transferidos pra cidade vizinha.

(Duo) Que pena. A gente tem que parar de se falar?

(Louise) Não. Ainda existe o terminal do computador. Eu só não vou entrar sempre. E ainda sobram os telefones. Se encontrar ao vivo e a cores que é mais difícil.

(Duo) É. Mas a gente pode fazer um esforço, não é?

(Louise) Isso é verdade! Mas... e você, Heero?

(Heero) O que tem eu?

(Duo) Heero!

(Louise) Nada! Não quer falar mais sobre você?

(Heero) Não. O Duo já fala muito, por nós dois.

(Duo) Heero!!

(Louise) Isso é verdade...

(Duo) Louise!!

(Louise) Foi fácil falar com Heero?

(Duo suspirando) Na verdade, foi cômico. Uma confusão...

(Louise) Ele ficou furioso?

(Duo) O pior é que ficou, mas pelo motivo errado. Ele achou que você e eu estávamos tendo um caso... e deduziu que eu ia terminar com ele... até eu explicar as coisas, e convence-lo da verdade...

(Louise tendo idéias) Hum... será que o Yuri ficaria enciumado se achasse que eu tenho um namorado?

(Duo animado) Pode dar certo...

(Louise) Ou ele pode dar graças a Deus...

(Duo) Credo, menina! Que pensamento pessimista...

(Louise) Que nada! Eu to até mais animada. Você me disse que vocês tiveram problemas, e que estes se tornaram piores a medida que os sentimentos de ambos entravam em um nível fora de controle...

(Duo) É... antes da gente se acertar, a situação ficou quase insuportável. Nós mal nos falávamos. Eu tentava evitar o pior, e acabar afastando Heero de mim... eu me sentia confuso, e com medo.

(Louise) A situação ente nós está cada dia pior. Ele se afastou tanto que eu mal consigo me lembrar se realmente tivemos um contato maior que apenas dormir embaixo do mesmo teto.

(Duo) A coisa foi piorando entre a gente. E quando pareceu chegar no limite, a gente se entendeu...

Heero estava sentado, muito calado, com os braços cruzados na altura do peito. Os olhos estavam fechados.

(Louise) Eu me pergunto o quanto mais essa situação pode piorar entre a gente... e o quanto mais eu vou ter que sofrer, antes de tudo se resolver. E sabe o que dói mais ainda?

(Duo) Acho que desconfio o que pode ser...

(Louise) É saber, ou melhor, é não saber se minha história terá um final feliz ou... ou...

Ficou em silencio, observando as pessoas que caminhavam despreocupadas pela praça. Pareciam todas tão felizes... amar era realmente complicado...

(Heero) Talvez sua vida seja melhor sem ele...

Tanto Duo quanto Louise olharam espantados para o piloto japonês.

(Heero) Duo e eu estamos juntos, por que conseguimos nos entender. Por que eu correspondia os sentimentos que ele me dirigia. Apenas não tinha assumido isso nem para mim mesmo. Mas, você já pensou que talvez Yuri não corresponda aos seus sentimentos?

(Duo) Heero...

(Louise) Sim. Eu já pensei nessa possibilidade. Alias, tenho quase certeza que é isso mesmo o que ocorre. Ele não me ama, não me acha simpática, nem mesmo como amiga. É que... dói tanto pensar assim...

(Heero) Dói, por que você ainda tem esperanças... mas sabe que nunca será correspondida.

(Louise) ...

(Duo) Não seja tão cruel, Heero. Eu também achava que nunca seria correspondido, mas como já disse...

(Heero) É diferente. Eu correspondia aos seus sentimentos. Mas, talvez, Yuri não corresponda à Louise, entende... e eu acho que ela já deduziu isso, nesse caso, alimentar o amor, seria como alimentar o sofrimento.

(Duo) Mas...

(Louise) Heero tem, razão. A muito tempo eu venho me iludindo, com medo de encarar a realidade, mas Heero acertou em cheio. Acho que ta chegando a hora de encarar a realidade.

(Heero) Você já falou com ele?

(Louise) Ah, não... eu sou covarde demais pra me declarar.

(Duo) Ora, não se esconda. Seja forte, e acredite em si mesma. Se ele não te ama, com certeza é ele quem está perdendo nessa história...

(Louise) Obrigada! Duo, você é um amigão! E obrigada a você também Heero, por ter vindo, e por ter sido tão transparente comigo, de um jeito que nem eu mesma tive coragem...

(Heero) Eu estava mesmo querendo conhece-la, pra... saber como você era. Saiba que eu não me arrependi de ter vindo. Fico mais tranqüilo ao saber que vocês são bons amigos...

Disse isso de forma séria e compenetrada, como se fosse um assunto de extrema complexidade. Porém, observou intrigado quando Duo curvou-se e cochichou algo no ouvido da garota, e ambos explodiram em boas gargalhadas.

Agindo contra seus instintos, Heero perguntou com ares de ofendido.

(Heero) Tão rindo do que?

Mas sem responder, Duo pegou Louise pela mão, e ambos se levantaram.

(Duo) Heero, você prometeu que ia nos levar pra tomar um sorvete...

(Louise toda feliz) Sorvete? Oba!!

O piloto japonês percebeu que não teria chance contra dois "Duos", levantou-se resignado, e olhou para o americano.

(Heero) No meio de uma conversa tão importante vocês querem tomar sorvete?

(Louise) E tem coisa melhor?

(Duo) Sorvete!! Sorvete!!

(Louise) Sorvete!! Sorvete!!

(Duo) Sorvete!! Sorveteeeeeee!!

(Louise) Sooorveeeettteeee!!

(Heero irritadíssimo) Ta bom!! Já entendi!!

(Duo) Vamos naquela sorveteria que eu te falei.

(Louise) Sorvete!!

(Duo) Sorvete!!

(Louise) Sorvete!! Sorvete!!

(Duo) Sorvete!! Sorvete!!

(Heero irritadíssimo) Se eu ouvir essa palavra mais uma vez, eu agarro os dois pelas orelhas, e vocês não vão ver nem sombra de sorvete!! Mas vão ficar com as orelhas dando "seta" por uma semana!!

(Duo) ...

(Louise) ...

(Heero) Ótimo...

O americano lançou um olhar cheio de cumplicidade para Louise, e ambos se adiantaram, andando a uma boa distancia de Heero. Por sua vez, o japonês acompanhava a trajetória dos dois com visível prazer.

Ambos estavam conversando em voz baixa, sobre um assunto que parecia ser muito engraçado, pois Duo ria abertamente, e Louise cobria os lábios com as mãos, de forma discreta.

Havia momentos em que Duo movimentava as mãos de forma graciosa, querendo dar mais ênfase a uma ou outra idéia. Louise também mexia as mãos para ambos os lados, às vezes para cima e para baixo, o vento balançava muito levemente a trança de Duo, e as madeixas negras da garota.

Pareciam entretidos, mas Heero não se interessava pelo assunto que ambos discutiam, pois sabia que com certeza seria algo bem infantil.

Preferia muito mais aproveitar a visão dos dois. Tão cheios de carisma e maneirismos...

(Heero) Ah, Duo...

Notou como as pessoas os observavam cheios de curiosidade.

Porem, apesar de tudo, Heero não pode deixar de se alegrar, porque sabia que Duo era SEU. Agora não restava mais duvidas sobre os sentimentos do americano doido, nem sobre o grau de envolvimento com Louise. Não haveriam escolhas, Duo poderia ficar com o amor de Heero e a amizade de Louise.

O japonês sentia um grande alivio por não ter que abrir mão do que sentia pelo piloto do Deathscythe. Não que a amizade de Duo e Louise não o incomodasse um pouquinho assim... mas, uma das coisas que aprendera com uma pessoa sem sossego como Duo, era que fazer concessões faz parte de um relacionamento.

Era duro admitir isso para si mesmo, mas, a partir do momento que aceitara dividir sua vida com o americano, aceitara dividir as outras coisas também, fossem elas boas ou ruins...

Claro que a amizade que havia nascido entre Duo e Louise era uma coisa boa, e Heero não estava nem mesmo considerando a hipótese em caso contrário... mas ainda assim, ficava uma pontinha de... ciúmes...

Nada que fugisse do controle do soldado perfeito...

Estavam terminando de atravessar a praça, quando Louise parou de andar, e fez menção de esperar por Heero.

(Louise desconfiada) É verdade que você tem medo do escuro?!

(Heero surpreso) O que?!

(Louise) Há! Eu sabia!! Duo, você me enganou!!

Alcançou Duo de novo, e ambos continuaram num papo animadíssimo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

(Heero) Medo... do escuro? O que essas pestinhas estão aprontando?

Continuaram caminhando sem mais interrupções. Apenas quando avistaram a sorveteria. Duo sentiu-se eufórico, já imaginando quais sabores ia escolher.

Antes de entrar no local, ambos esperaram por Heero.

(Heero) Procurem uma mesa, eu vou fazer os pedidos.

(Duo) Ué, como você sabe o que a gente vai pedir?

(Heero) E eu não conheço?

Louise e Duo se entreolharam, mas acabaram acatando as ordens do soldado perfeito, e sentaram-se em uma mesa para quatro, no canto do salão.

Heero aproximou-se do balcão, e olhou para uma das paredes, onde estava pintada uma lista com os diversos sabores de sorvetes, e várias combinações.

Após ler detalhadamente cada nome, ele quase deu um sorriso satisfeito, e fez um sinal, chamando o garçom.

oOo

Enquanto isso, na mesa, Louise e Duo eram apenas sorrisos.

(Louise) Nossa, que lugar legal!!

(Duo) É, foi aqui que eu comprei sorvete antes de te conhecer, e confie em mim: é uma delicia...

(Louise) Olha, lá... o Heero tá voltando...

Logo o piloto japonês chegou até a mesa onde eles estavam, e sentou-se em frente ao Duo, notando como era observado com ansiedade pelos dois amigos.

(Heero) O que foi?

(Duo intrigado) Cadê os sorvetes?

(Heero) O garçom já vai trazer...

(Duo) Ahhh...

(Louise) O Duo disse que o sorvete daqui é uma delicia.

(Heero) É. Ele me disse isso umas quinhentas vezes.

(Louise) Credo, Duo... você é exagerado.

(Duo) Ih, vai pegar no meu pé? Já basta o Heero.

Ambos riram, mais da cara que o Heero fez, do que da reclamação.

(Louise) Putz, vocês são muito engraçados...

(Heero) Vai rir da minha cara?

(Louise séria) Não.

Nesse momento o garçom chegou trazendo uma bandeja, com um refrigerante, e duas taças enormes de sorvete.

Duo arregalou os olhos de pura alegria. E Louise de incredulidade. Ela pensou que ia ficar com o refrigerante, mas Duo já estendia uma das taças para a garota.

(Duo) Pode pegar que uma é sua! O Hee-chan não gosta de sorvete.

(Louise) Mas... eu...

(Heero) Hee-chan? Duo eu já te disse pra não me chamar assim!!

(Duo) Vai Louise! Eu sei que você adora sorvete também!!

E muito animado, virou-se para Heero, e inclinando o corposobre a mesa, depositou um beijo muito suave sobre os lábios do namorado.

(Duo) Obrigado, Heero!

E atacou o sorvete com entusiasmo. Louise ficou meio vermelha e sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha, mas disse:

(Louise) Er, eu não vou beija-lo... por que acho que o Duo me mataria... mas... obrigada pelo sorvete!!

E também atacou com gosto, o sorvete que parecia mesmo uma delicia! Pois além de ter vários sabores diferentes, ainda tinha cobertura de chocolate, confeitos, nozes picadas, chocolate granulado, etc, etc, etc,. era bem a cara do americano.

Heero arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a voracidade com que duas criaturas tão aparentemente delicadas atacavam o "inimigo".

A surpresa durou apenas um segundo. Logo o japonês se apoderou do refrigerante e começou a sorver o liquido em pequenos goles, enquanto seguia fixamente os movimentos do americano.

Em pouco tempo Duo terminou com o seu sorvete, e logo depois foi a vez de Louise. Ambos estavam satisfeitos, e aguardaram em silencio que Heero terminasse o refrigerante. E o japonês parecia não ter pressa nenhuma...

(Duo impaciente) A gente podia dar uma volta agora, não é?

(Louise) É...

(Heero) Ir aonde?

(Duo) Sei lá... só andar por ai, afinal, a gente não sabe quando vai se ver de novo, não é, Louise.

(Louise) Você está certo.

Diante desse argumento, Heero decidiu ser flexível, pelo menos dessa vez. Terminou de beber o resto do refrigerante em um só gole.

(Heero) Então vamos.

Aproximaram-se do caixa, onde Heero pagou as despesas sem fazer nenhum comentário.

Saíram pela rua, começaram a se afastar do centro da cidade, indo em direção a lugares mais calmos. Logo saíram em um descampado onde não havia ninguém. Apenas arvores e uma grama verdinha.

Louise deixou-se cair na grama verde, soltando uma suspiro alto.

(Louise) Que lindo! Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui antes...

O americano não se fez de rogado, e sentou-se, estendendo as mãos para Heero, num sinal evidente para que o japonês sentasse também.

Heero apoiou as costas em uma arvore, e deixou as pernas esticadas, para que Duo pudesse descansar a cabeça nelas.

(Duo) Eu também não conhecia esse lugar.

A garota deitou-se de lado, segurando a cabeça com uma das mãos. Olhou em direção ao casal.

(Louise) Na verdade eu não tenho muito tempo livre. Só de vez em quando surge uma folguinha. Ai mal dá animo de aproveitar...

(Duo) Com a gente é quase a mesma coisa, mas eu faço o Heero aproveitar bastante... não é, Hee-chan?

A provocação maliciosa fez com que Louise e Duo soltassem risadinhas discretas, para irritação do soldado perfeito.

(Heero) Não me chame assim.

Era óbvio que ele queria desconversar.

(Louise) Esse lugar é mesmo bonito, mas...

(Duo) É... da um sono na gente...

(Louise) Relaxante demais... parado demais... eu prefiro mais animação!

(Duo) Eu também!! Tipo uma boate pra dançar...

(Heero irritado) Nem pensar. Vocês já estão querendo demais.

O americano fez um bico chateado. Ele sabia que não ia conseguir levar Heero até um lugar como uma boate, pois era totalmente contra a natureza reservada do namorado, mas... não custava tentar.

(Heero) E não adianta fazer essa cara.

(Louise) Vocês são demais!

Ela estava se divertindo muito olhando para o bico enorme de Duo, e a para a face de Heero, que expressava determinação pura.

(Duo) Pode rir da minha cara...

E fechou a cara mais ainda.

(Heero) Duo, Duo... você é muito agitado. Nada que é extremo é bom.

(Duo) Acho que você não é a pessoa mais indicada para me dizer isso... senhor "NUNCAMEDIVIRTO"...

(Heero) Hum...

(Duo) Viu! Te peguei!

(Heero) Eu era assim antes de aceitar meus sentimentos por você. Agora, já não sou mais como era antes... ou nunca estaria aqui, neste parque com você...

(Duo pensativo) Bom, nisso você tem razão...

(Heero) Eu descobri que existe muitas coisas na vida que realmente valem a pena. Uma dessas é ficar ao seu lado, Duo.

O americano sentiu-se derreter depois desta declaração explicita por parte do piloto do Wing.

(Duo) Mas você demorou para se decidir...

(Heero) E as vezes chego a me arrepender por ter sido um tolo, e tentar ignorar meus sentimentos. Nada tão forte poderia ser sufocado, mas eu não sabia disso na época. Achava que mantendo minha postura poderia me proteger, de sensações que eu desconhecia, e não podia controlar. Claro que não era o caminho certo pra isso.

Fez esse pequeno discursso olhando diretamente para Louise, que observava fascinada o dialogo entre eles.

A garota abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, meditando em silencio.

(Louise) Você tem razão, Heero...

(Duo) Ele tem razão?

(Louise) Eu entendo o que ele quer dizer... no fundo, ele sabia dos sentimentos que tinha por você, Duo, apenas não queria que eles viessem a tona. Mas Heero sempre soube que eles estavam presentes, ali, colados a alma. É a mesma coisa no meu caso. Eu sei, já descobri que os sentimentos não existem por parte de Yuri. Nunca existiram...

Seus olhos expressavam uma tristeza tão grande que Duo sentiu o coração ficar pequeno.

O americano era tão gentil, e podia ter a felicidade ao alcance da mão, que não se conformava em ver outras pessoas que não podiam ser felizes, ou que desistiam, como Louise.

(Duo) Não desista, eu...

Porém Heero colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Duo, e este se calou, surpreso. Depois voltou os olhos para Louise, que apesar de toda tristeza expressada nos olhos, mantinha um sorriso nos lábios.

(Louise) Eu sempre soube. Não adianta manter uma esperança que não tem nenhum sentido. Todos os sinais mostram que esse sonho é tempo perdido, porque nunca vai se realizar. Não adianta eu me enganar. Depois eu vou lamentar o tempo perdido...

(Heero) Você entendeu...

(Duo baixinho) Nenhum sonho é impossível...

(Louise) Mas, não adianta apenas eu amar, e a vontade vir apenas de minha parte. Yuri não vai me corresponder, e eu vou seguir sofrendo enquanto alimentar esse... amor... não... na verdade é uma obsessão.

(Heero) Admitir isso já é uma vitória.

(Louise animada) É! Vocês me deram a coragem que eu necessitava para encarar o futuro. Eu fugia com medo dos fatos. Esconder atrás de uma amor não correspondido é muito mais fácil que aceitar a verdade: a pessoa mais importante da sua vida não corresponde as suas expectativas...

(Duo) Você vai esquecer...

(Heero) Recomeçar com novos objetivos.

Duo olhou para o japonês. Quase podia ouvi-lo dizendo "Estabelecer uma missão, e não parar enquanto não atingir seus objetivos.". Percebendo uma interrogativa nos olhos do namorado, Heero suspirou, e passou a mão pelos cabelos do americano.

(Duo) Não gosto quando você fala assim...

(Heero) ...

(Louise) Não se preocupem! Sabe, agora vocês me animaram a seguir em frente, procurando me concentrar em esquecer as tristezas passadas...

(Heero) É uma boa decisão.

(Louise) Agora que vou me mudar de cidade, não vou mais morar com eles. Vou colocar uma distancia entre a gente...

Duo movimentou-se, pois suas costas doíam, em contato com o chão duro, se bem que ficar deitado nas pernas de Heero era um prazer inigualável.

(Duo) Você está decidida mesmo...

(Louise) Sim. Vida nova daqui pra frente...

(Heero) Se você está certa do próximo passo, não há nada a temer.

Ficaram um minuto em silencio, apenas observando o sol que começava a se por.

(Louise) Olha só... mais um dia que se vai...

(Duo) Quando a gente se diverte, o dia passa mais depressa.

(Louise) Sabe o que mais? Eu adorei passar esse dia com vocês. Me deu animo pra seguir em frente. Eu não quero parecer repetitiva, que fica sempre dizendo as mesmas coisas, mas não posso evitar.

(Duo) Eu não me importo de ouvir o que você diz...

Ambos olharam para Heero. O japonês fechou os olhos e soltou um resmungo.

(Duo rindo) Ele também não se importa...

(Louise) Acho que já vou indo...

(Duo) Mas ainda é cedo.

(Heero) Vamos comer alguma coisa antes.

(Duo) É!! Ótima idéia... que tal um restaurante de comida italiana?

(Louise) Hum... que tal comida japonesa?

(Heero sério) Decidam-se...

(Duo) Comida italiana...

(Louise) Comida japonesa...

(Duo) Italiana...

(Louise) Japonesa!!

(Heero irritado) Já decidiram?

(Duo fazendo manha) Ah, você vai me agradar e levar pra comer pizza... não é, Hee-chan...

(Louise) Seja gentil com a nova amiga... vamos comer yakisoba!!

(Heero) Não vamos comer nem um nem outro.

(Duo) Mas...

(Heero) Vamos comer alguma coisa diferente dessa vez...

(Duo incrédulo) Você vai cozinhar?

(Heero irritado) Claro que não.

(Duo suspirando) Então não vamos comer nada de anormal...

(Louise) Hi, hi...

(Heero) Então a gente não come nada.

(Louise desistindo) Então vamos a um restaurante italiano. Seja feita a vontade do Duo...

(Duo animadíssimo) Shinigami sempre vence!!

(Heero) Vamos a um restaurante de comida japonesa.

(Duo espantado) QUE?!

(Heero) Você não quer me agradar um pouco?

O sorriso que Duo ofereceu a Heero foi tão maravilhoso que o japonês não teve duvidas sobre qual seria a resposta.

(Duo) Claro! O que estamos esperando?!

Levantou-se de um salto, e puxou o namorado pela mão.

(Duo animadíssimo) Perto da praça tem um restaurante que é ótimo...

O japonês lançou um olhar cúmplice para a garota, era obvio que sabia manipular Duo como ninguém.

oOo

(Duo) Nossa! Que banquete!!

(Louise) Acho que a gente exagerou...

Se referiam a quantidade de comida que Heero havia pedido. Os pratos mais variados, desde sashimi, tempurá até mesmo simples yakisoba. Sem falar das outras combinações.

(Louise) Ele foi pedir mais?

(Duo) Acho que ele foi pedir sake...

(Louise) Ahhh...

(Duo) As vezes eu me esqueço que ele adora comida japonesa.

(Louise) Ele é japonês...

(Duo) É sim... eu sei que tem algumas coisas que ele gosta mais que outras, mas se dependesse dele, eu nunca saberia. Então tenho que usar todo o meu tato, e atenção, para descobrir coisas que ele gosta, tipo comida japonesa...

(Louise rindo) E como sua intuição não falha nunca...

Antes que Duo retrucasse, Heero retornou, com um ar muito satisfeito. Sem dizer nada, atacou o jantar, sendo imitado por Duo e Louise.

Em dado momento, Duo fez uma cara de quem se lembra de algo importante, e depois de mastigar uma porção de sushi, perguntou:

(Duo) Você não ia encomendar sake?

(Heero) Eu não. Porque? Você quer?

(Duo) Não... a hora que você foi até o garçom, eu pensei...

(Heero) Eu fui pedir a sobremesa...

(Duo) Ahhh... e o que você pediu?

(Heero) Nada.

(Duo surpreso) Nada?!

(Heero) Só tinha bolinho de arroz doce...

(Duo) Eca!! Dispenso...

(Louise irônica) E sua intuição, hein...

(Duo sem graça) ...

(Heero) O que vocês fizeram agora?

(Duo) Naaaaada...

E colocou um pedaço de sashimi na boca do japonês, que mastigou com visível prazer.

Terminaram de comer em silencio, por incrível que pareça, Duo também ficou quieto, afinal, estava empenhado em se alimentar bem.

Levando-se em consideração que ele não era lá muito fã de comida japonesa, mas para agradar Heero, fazia qualquer sacrifício.

(Duo) Como é que se diz mesmo, depois de terminar a refeição?

Heero olhou para Duo como se fosse fuzila-lo.

(Louise) Acho que é "itadakimasu"...

(Duo) Não... isso se diz antes...

Irritadíssimo, Heero levantou-se da mesa, e dirigiu-se a saída, depois de jogar algum dinheiro sobre a mesa.

(Louise confusa) O que foi?

(Duo rindo) É um jeito de pegar no pé dele... ele fica furioso...

(Louise assustada) E eu... sem saber... devo ter irritado ele mais ainda...

(Duo) Vamos atrás dele...

Ergueram-se e foram atrás do japonês, que andando a passas largos já estava longe.

(Louise) Olha ele lá!

Correram atrás de Heero, e quando o alcançaram, o americano grudou no braço do namorado, e segurou-lhe a mão, fazendo-o parar de andar.

(Duo) Foi mal, Hee-chan...

(Heero) ...

(Louise) Desculpe, Heero. Eu não sabia que o Duo perturbava você assim...

(Heero) ...

(Duo) Eu vou tentar parar de fazer isso... mas eu gosto de ver seu rostinho bravo... he, he...

(Louise) Acho que vocês fazem as pazes...

Disse isso ao notar a sombra de um sorriso brincando nos lábios do japonês. Que apesar de furioso, olhava para o namorado com infinita ternura.

(Heero) Você é uma peste, Duo...

(Duo) E você é muito nervoso... com esse seu "ataque", nem tive tempo de fazer a digestão direito...

(Louise) Agora sim, chegou a hora da despedida...

Heero e Duo olharam pra ela, e perceberam que ela falava sério. Era mesmo hora das despedidas.

(Duo) Que pena... e quando a gente se vê?

(Louise) Não sei... eu vou me mudar, como já disse. Eu já sabia qual seria meu novo endereço, mas mudei de idéia, e não quero mais morar com Yuri. Decidi ir para outra casa...

(Duo) Mas ainda existe a sala de conversação e...er...

Olhou ressabiado para Heero, já que não sabia qual seria a reação dele a menção da famosa sala de chat.

Mas Heero não disse nada.

(Louise) Pelo menos isso. E quem sabe a gente consegue manter contato, não é?

(Duo) É. É só a gente querer...

(Louise) Mas... se a gente perder contato, eu quero que vocês dois saibam, que esse foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida. Eu me diverti muito... e aprendi muito também...

(Duo) Louise... Você é uma pessoa muito legal, e foi divertido... como ir a um parque de diversões, e andar na montanha russa, só que sem precisar ficar gritando!

(Louise) Eu adoro montanhas russas!! Pena que nessa cidade não tem nenhuma...

(Duo) Uma vez nós fomos em um parque, e o Heero ficou tão apavorado que quase desmaiou!

Olharam pra cara de Heero, que com certeza não era das mais amistosas...

(Duo) Tudo bem Heero. É mentira, Louise. Eu ainda não convenci o Heero a me levar para um parque de diversões... mas tenho certeza que ele vai gritar muito na montanha russa! E vai ficar morrendo de medo!!

Duo falava como se contasse vantagem, porém, é claro, ele estava falando de Heero Yui, o soldado perfeito, que não temia nada...

(Louise) Vocês formam um casal tão fofo!! Espero que fiquem juntos para sempre! Não digo "felizes para sempre", porque sei que enquanto estiverem juntos, vocês serão felizes... não é?

(Duo) Com certeza!!

(Louise) Heero, faça Duo muito feliz! E Duo... não vá largar de Heero! Um cara desses não aparece sempre!

Duo deu uma gargalhada escandalosa, fazendo com que Heero ficasse um pouquinho (só um pouquinho) sem graça.

Em um gesto de pura espontaneidade, a garota pulou sobre os dois, e abraçou ambos ao mesmo tempo.

(Louise) Obrigada por esse dia!

Depois depositou um beijo na face de cada um.

(Louise) Só assim eu ganho beijo de dois gatos como vocês!

O americano riu sem graça. E Heero balançou a cabeça em assentimento.

(Louise) Adeus.

(Duo triste) Adeus não... até logo!

(Louise) Até!

Deu meia volta, não a tempo de esconder as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto.

Duo também começou a chorar. Ele era por demais emotivo, e não podia ver os outros chorarem...

(Duo) Que pena. Ela é tão legal.

(Heero) Deixa ela seguir seu caminho.

(Duo) Mas...

O japonês passou um braço pelo ombro de Duo, e ambos começaram a caminhar. Correspondendo ao carinho de Heero, Duo passou a mão pela cintura do japonês, num abraço cheio de calor.

Antes de virar a esquina, o americano não resistiu a tentação, e deu uma olhadinha para trás.

Mal teve tempo de ver a figura de Louise que, devido a distancia, lembrava muito um pequeno borrão de tinta.

"Espero que ela seja feliz..."

E apertou mais ainda o braço em volta da cintura do namorado.

Continua...


	5. Pra chorar com medo da vida

_**Título**_: Cry your tears with love_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, comédia_**  
Pares**_: 1x2_**  
Resumo:**_ Uma aventura virtual pode trazer complicações ao relacionamento de Heero e Duo. O americano terá que arrumar uma boa explicação...

* * *

**Cry your tears with love  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPITULO 5  
Pra chorar com medo da vida.**

(Wufei) Esse plano parece arriscado...

(Heero irritado) Foi o que eu disse.

(Duo sorrindo) Mas foi aprovado. Eles adoraram a minha idéia.

(Trowa) Não tem jeito. Americano doido...

(Wufei) Mas...

(Duo) Nem adianta, Wufei. O plano já ta decidido: a gente vai entrar na tal fabrica disfarçados de entregadores.

(Heero) Os Gundam vão ficar aqui, dentro desta depressão...

Apontou um mapa, o mesmo que o piloto chinês havia estudado. O papel apresentava diversas marcas, amassados e rabiscos.

(Quatre) Já acertei os caminhões. A entrega será real, nós apenas trocaremos de lugar com os entregadores.

(Heero) Isso não vai levantar suspeitas?

(Quatre) Não. Eu já cuidei disso. Essa firma sempre entrega materiais nesta fábrica, e dificilmente usa os mesmos entregadores.

(Heero) Medida de segurança...

(Quatre) Isso mesmo.

(Duo) Uma vez dentro da fabrica, será tudo mais fácil. Esse corredor, leva direto para a sala de comando, mas antes, teremos que passar pelo controle geral. Cuidar dos guardas será fácil, cuidar do alarme também. É um sistema simples, apoiado por um secundário, pro caso de queda de energia.

Heero lançou um olhar preocupado para Duo. Fazia mais de uma semana que eles haviam se despedido de Louise, e a moça não dera sinais de vida.

Provavelmente ela ainda estava ocupada com as mudanças, e os novos rumos que decidira dar para sua vida.

Coisa engraçada...

Duo ficara preocupado nos primeiros dias, mas a medida que o tempo passava, ia se concentrando em cumprir suas tarefas.

Na segunda feira após o passeio na praça, eles haviam recebido um e-mail, com instruções para o novo plano. A major Sally aprovara o plano de Duo, achando que seria muito mais trabalhoso que o de Heero, porem menos perigoso.

A major sempre levava em consideração a vida humana. Sabia que os jovens pilotos arriscavam a vida, porém, ela faria qualquer coisa que não os expusesse tanto ao perigo.

Depois de aprovado, era só colocar o plano em prática.

Quatre afirmou que conseguiria os caminhões, e quatro dias depois, eles já estavam disponíveis.

O mais difícil de conseguir foram os uniformes.

Invadir a lanvaderia não fora nenhum mistério. Pelo contrário... quem iria querer roubar roupa suja? Um piloto de Gundam, é claro...

Os encarregados de conseguir os uniformes foram Trowa e Wufei.

Com certeza era uma combinação estranha, mas mostrou-se eficiente. Quatre não se importou de separar de Trowa dessa vez.

Heero e Duo não aceitariam nunca se separar, e a major, com seu ótimo sexto sentido, já percebera que entre os dois garotos havia muito mais que uma forte amizade...

Para surpresa de Heero, percebeu que Duo estava com o rosto bem colado ao seu, quase tocando seus narizes.

(Duo) Acordou?

(Heero) O que?

(Duo) Faz um tempo que você tá viajando...

O japonês percebeu que os outros pilotos o encaravam com ar divertido.

(Heero) Não foi nada.

(Wufei) Aham... e como eu ia dizendo... com certeza neste corredor devem haver câmeras, seguranças, etc... você acha que pode neutralizar as defesas sem chamar atenção, Heero?

(Heero) É claro.

Disse isso com grande ar de superioridade, em parte por ter demonstrado fraqueza diante de outros pilotos, ainda agora pouco.

(Duo) Isso encerra a questão da segurança. Todos os detalhes já estão acertados... agora, é só colocar em prática.

Heero olhou intensamente para o americano.

O outro parecia muito seguro, e decidido, mas no fundo, Heero sabia que ele ainda esperava noticias de Louise. O próprio japonês não conseguia dispensar pensamentos interrogativos de vez em quando.

Afinal, o que Louise estaria fazendo? Tivera mesmo coragem de se afastar de Yuri? Ou ainda vivia alimentando falsas esperanças? Ela teria que ser muito forte, para abdicar de um sentimento tão enraizado em sua alma. O amor tinha raízes profundas, difíceis de se arrancar...

É claro que Louise parecia ser uma moça forte, das que enfrentam as adversidades e nunca se rendem diante dos desafios impostos pela vida.

Assim como Duo, o americano maluco, que apesar de toda aquela beleza aparentemente frágil, tinha tanta garra e força de vontade, que muitas vezes chegava a espantar até mesmo Heero.

O japonês havia se encantado por aquela aparência quase andrógena, iludido no primeiro encontro de ambos, porém, com a convivência que os dois haviam se imposto, com as batalhas travadas lado a lado, o risco de vida sempre presente... Heero conhecera a verdade por trás do rostinho meigo de Duo.

Sabia que o americano era um dos inimigos mais perigos da OZ, ao lado dele mesmo...

Combater ao lado do Deathscythe era tão emocionante, que não poderia ser descrito em palavras. Não eram poucas as vezes em que Heero se flagrava observando embevecido a dança da morte, que Duo executava magnificamente pilotando seu Gundam.

Tamanha fluência de sentimentos só era possível sentir ao lado de Duo. O japonês tinha plena consciência disso. Como Louise deveria ter, do que seria a glória de ter seu amor correspondido e a sabedoria de aceitar que Yuri não estava ao alcance de suas mãos...

Eta diabo de vida complicada... era estranho pensar que ele, Heero Yui, um soldado treinado para matar, que vivia sua vida toda negando os sentimentos que sabia existirem dentro de si, havia encontrado a felicidade. Ele, a pessoa que aparentemente menos merecia ser feliz, havia descoberto uma nova vida ao lado de uma criaturinha como Duo.

"Como a vida é engraçada..."

O que mais o japonês poderia querer, já tinha a coisa mais importante de todas: o amor de Duo... com certeza era o sonho da maioria das pessoas, encontrar um anjo tão cheio de vida, tal qual era Duo Maxwell...

(Wufei irritado) Pra mim chega!!

Levantou-se, jogando uma caneta sobre a mesa, e afastou-se, com as mãos nos bolsos, resmungando em voz baixa.

(Trowa) Já está tudo acertado. Amanhã, colocamos o plano em prática.

(Quatre sorrindo) Descanse, Heero.

Os dois afastaram-se também, deixando Duo e Heero sozinhos.

(Duo) Heero, você viajou de novo! Deixou Chang falando sozinho... duas vezes!!

E soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

Heero olhou incrédulo para Duo. Ele estivera mesmo perdido em pensamentos durante uma importante decisão em grupo...

Definitivamente estava muito mudado. Nunca, em hipótese alguma, o antigo Heero (conhecido por todos como o soldado perfeito) faria uma coisa dessas.

Percebeu que o americano fazia uma carinha manhosa, e dizia:

(Duo) Agora vai dizer que a culpa é minha...

(Heero) ...

(Duo) Há!! Eu sabia!! Eu não tenho culpa se você anda desligado...

(Heero) Duo...

(Duo) Você sabe. Não prestar atenção nos planos é uma coisa muito, mas muito séria mesmo...

(Heero) Ora, Duo...

(Duo) É algo tipo... conversar on line com outra pessoa, ao invés de fazer planos de defesa... mesmo que esses planos sejam cha-ti-ssi-mos...

E olhou de lado para o japonês.

(Heero) Eu não vou pedir desculpas...

(Duo) Eu sei. E eu não conheço...

Levantou-se matreiro, fugindo dos braços de Heero que tentavam enlaça-lo. Correu para trás do sofá, e mostrou a língua para o japonês.

(Duo) Shinigami é invencível!!

Porém, antes que o americano desse acordo do que acontecia, Heero ergueu-se veloz, e sem dar chance de Duo escapar, o abraçou com força, porém com infinita ternura, ao mesmo tempo em que sorria vitorioso.

(Heero) E o que Shinigami diz disso?

(Duo) Hum... eu diria que me deixei prender... he, he...

(Heero) Ora seu...

Abaixou a cabeça, e tomou os lábios do outro entre os seus, sem pressa nenhuma.

Duo correspondeu, acompanhando o ritmo imposto pelo amante.

Ambos tentavam aproveitar o máximo possível daquele beijo, um desfrutando do sabor do outro como se fosse a ultima oportunidade para a troca de caricias. Como se o mundo ameaçasse acabar a qualquer segundo, fazendo com que os dois pilotos pudessem morrer abraçados e unidos como um único ser...

Enquanto o beijo se tornava mais urgente, as mãos de Heero também exigiram tocar o corpo delicioso do americano.

Mais que depressa o japonês colocou as mãos por dentro da blusa do outro, começando uma exploração bem sensual.

Duo sentiu-se desmanchar diante de toques tão ousados, enquanto por sua vez, Heero encantava-se com o calor delicioso emanado daquele pequeno corpo preso em seus braços.

Interrompendo o beijo, Duo lançou um olhar pidão em direção ao sofá, e que foi corretamente interpretado por Heero.

Porém, antes que pudessem satisfazer seus desejos, o piloto do Nataku entrou na sala, e parou espantado diante da cena.

Trazia um copo de suco na mão, e um pedaço de bolo na outra. Ele deu um gole no suco, observando atentamente o casal enamorado.

Depois o garoto chinês fez uma cara de profundo sofrimento, como se fosse vitima de todos os males do mundo.

(Wufei) Eu não mereço isso...

Jogou-se no sofá, reparando em como Duo ficava vermelho. Heero nem mesmo se abalou, apesar de sentir uma vontade enorme de voar no pescoço do chinês, por ele ter cortado o clima entre eles.

(Wufei) Vocês não me deixam dormir a noite, e isso eu até... aceito... mas começar a fazer essas coisas, de dia, no meio da sala... acho que não é muito normal...

(Duo) Não enche!!

(Wufei indignado) Não vão nem pedir desculpas?

(Duo surpreso) Por o que?!

(Wufei) Por essa pouca vergonha!!

(Duo) ...

(Heero) Liga não, Duo. Quando se está em falta, a inveja corrói por dentro... não é, Wufei?

O piloto do Nataku quase engasgou com o pedaço de bolo.

(Duo rindo) Ih... pegou no ponto fraco!

(Wufei) E quem diz que eu estou em falta?

(Duo) A major Sally já se declarou?!

(Heero) Wufei, o que você faz escondido no banheiro, segurando uma foto da major, não conta...

O chinês ficou tão vermelho, que Duo não se conteve, explodiu em uma gargalhada tão escandalosa, que Quatre e Trowa que estavam na cozinha, vieram ver o que estava acontecendo.

(Duo) Essa foi ótima, Heero!!

(Trowa) O que é tão divertido?

Mas soube a resposta no mesmo instante em que colocou os olhos no garoto chinês, que ainda estava rubro, de raiva e vergonha.

(Trowa) Quem fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer.

(Duo) Você não poderia ter sido mais exato.

(Trowa) Se vê, pela cara de quem comeu e não gostou...

(Duo) Na verdade é de quem "comeu e quase engasgou"...

E caiu na risada de novo.

(Wufei nervoso) Quatre, me defenda!!

(Quatre surpreso) Eu? E porque eu faria isso? O personagem meloso e menos apreciado de todos?

(Wufei) Ah... você ainda lembra disso?

(Quatre) É claro... eu... meloso...

(Wufei) E é mesmo! Não é Trowa?

Todos olharam para o piloto do Heavyarms, esperando pela resposta dele. É claro que Trowa soube no mesmo instante que estava em uma situação delicada. Sabia que Quatre era mesmo muito doce, mas se colocasse as coisas desse ponto de vista, seria interpretado erroneamente pelo loirinho... e se não expusesse a sua opinião, estaria mentindo...

(Wufei) O que foi? Vai dizer que não acha o Quatre um melado?

O loirinho arregalou os olhos, e disse:

(Quatre) Além de meloso eu sou melado?!

Olhou para Trowa, esperando que o namorado viesse em sua defesa.

(Trowa) Você não é meloso. Nem melado. É a pessoa mais gentil que eu já conheci. E é por isso que eu te amo tanto.

A declaração espantou qualquer mágoa que o piloto do Sandrock poderia sentir, ao ser rotulado de "gentil", depois das comparações do chinês implicante.

(Quatre) Trowa!!

Olhava encantado para o outro.

(Wufei) Ah, não. Outra ceninha de novela eu não agüento. Por favor, nada de beijos, nem abraços e muito menos MÃO BOBA...

(Duo) Trás a major pra cá... quero ver se ele não muda de idéia...

(Heero) Ele ta mudando é de assunto!

(Duo) É mesmo! Que espertinho! O tema da conversa era: vamos deixar o Wufei envergonhado...

(Heero) Continuo falando do banheiro... foto...

Mas o chinês deu um pulo do sofá, ficando em pé, e balançando o copo com o suco que ele havia esquecido de beber.

Um pouco do liquido caiu na blusa dele, molhando e manchando.

(Wufei) Me deixem em paz, seus anormais! Tentem viver como pessoas comuns, que não precisam ficar se agarrando a cada cinco segundos... ou que não precisam de declarações de amor como cego precisa de bengala!

E depois de terminar o pequeno discurso de forma teatral, saiu para a cozinha, procurando terminar de comer seu lanche em paz.

Heero, Duo, Trowa e Quatre se entreolharam, e caíram na risada.

(Heero) Dessa vez ele se deu mal!

(Duo) Vocês viram a cara dele, quando o Heero falou do banheiro!!

(Trowa) Foi inesquecível...

(Duo arregalando os olhos) Heero...

(Heero) O que foi?

(Duo desconfiado) Como é que você sabe o que o Chang faz no banheiro?

(Heero) ...

(Duo) Como é que você descobriu?

Sem responder, Heero deu um sorrisinho amarelo, e saiu da sala rapidinho.

(Duo irritado) Ei! Não foge não! Pode vir me explicar isso ai direitinho!!

Saiu atrás do japonês.

(Trowa) Essa é boa!

(Quatre) É nessas horas que Heero gostaria de ter um namorado meloso...

(Trowa) Hum...

Olharam em direção a porta por onde Heero e Duo haviam saído. Era uma situação muito curiosa...

oOo

Heero estava sentado na cama, ouvindo o americano cantarolar no banheiro, enquanto tomava um banho.

Já que o japonês não havia se "explicado", revelando como ele sabia sobre o Wufei, Duo resolveu que iria castiga-lo. Afinal, se o soldado perfeito pode distribuir castigos a torto e a direito, por que ele também não poderia?

E para punir o namorado, Duo proibiu terminantemente que tomassem banhos juntos (apenas dessa vez, é claro! No dia seguinte o castigo já estava suspenso...).

Heero já estava de banho tomado, e aguardava ansiosamente que Duo saísse do banheiro, fato que já estava demorando a se realizar.

Finalmente o americano saiu do banheiro, e para decepção de Heero, Duo já estava seco, e bem vestido com seu pijama azul.

Terminava de secar os cabelos, e calçava um par de pantufas cinzas, com o formato de patas de urso.

Sentou-se ao lado de Heero na cama, e olhou para o japonês de forma matreira, sorrindo disfarçadamente.

(Heero) O que foi?

(Duo) Nada... só to pensando no nosso plano...

(Heero) Porque?

(Duo) Ué... eu sempre gosto de analisar bem as estratégias... o que tem de mal nisso?

(Heero) Nada...

Esticando a mão, Heero abriu o primeiro botão do pijama do garoto americano, depois parou, observando as reações de Duo.

Porém o americano sorria, como se não estivesse vendo o que Heero fazia.

Com um gesto de ousadia, Heero abriu outro botão, permitindo-se entrever muito do peito alvo do outro.

Ergueu a mão disposto a abrir o terceiro botão, mas Duo impediu-o de prosseguir.

(Duo) Pode ir parando...

(Heero)...

(Duo) Heero, sinto muito acabar com a sua alegria, mas... hoje nós precisamos descansar, não se lembra que amanhã temos uma missão muito importante?

(Heero)...

(Duo) Não adianta fazer essa cara.

Abotoou o pijama novamente, depois jogou a toalha longe. Seus cabelos ainda estavam um pouco úmidos, mas nada que incomodasse demais. E estava calor mesmo...

Deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama, e ajeitou-se debaixo das cobertas, sendo cuidadosamente vigiado pelo piloto do Gundam Wing.

(Duo) Você não vai deitar-se?

Sem responder, Heero também esticou-se na cama, passando os braços em volta do namorado, que procurou aninhar-se, posicionando a cabeça comodamente encostada no peito do japonês.

Em poucos minutos Heero pode perceber que Duo abandonava-se em um sono profundo, e tranqüilo, tal qual uma criança cheia de confiança.

Suspirando, o japonês apertou Duo nos braços, recebendo um resmungo de desaprovação.

(Heero) Ah, Duo...

Sempre que tinham uma missão, o piloto do Wing não conseguia evitar pensamentos apreensivos. Sabia que todos arriscavam a vida durante os combates, mas... o simples pensamento de que Duo poderia se ferir, ou até mesmo morrer em batalha fazia com que Heero tremesse de preocupação.

As vezes Heero tinha vontade de prender Duo em casa, deixa-lo trancado no quarto, apenas para que ele não corresse nenhum perigo pilotando seu Gundam... mas... o japonês sabia que nunca faria isso, porque o próprio Duo não o perdoaria. Afinal, ele era Shinigami...

O terrível e implacável deus da morte, que não tinha piedade de nenhum inimigo, e segurando sua foice brilhante, executava a dança da morte, cujos acordes assustadores, faziam com que os inimigos sentissem a frieza da derrota, e no entanto, era uma criatura de infinita bondade, e inigualável doçura...

Heero não resistiu, apertou-o mais ainda entre os braços, como se temesse que Duo fugisse, como se o americano pudesse acordar de seu sono e abrindo as asas fosse voar para longe, de volta ao paraíso...

Sim, era assim que Duo parecia aos olhos de Heero, quando ele sorria, ou chorava, quando estava preocupado ou descontraído...

Seu rosto sempre seria de um anjo, essa era a única explicação que Heero podia encontrar para a presença de uma criatura tão especial: um anjo caído na Terra. Um anjo de beleza inigualável, e coração tão bondoso...

Ou um anjo terrível, enviado e transformado no deus da morte, que punia seus inimigos com mãos de ferro...

Olhando para ele ali, adormecido nos braços de Heero, com os longos cabelos soltos, e espalhados sobre o cobertor, era quase impossível associa-lo a morte, ou a qualquer outro paralelo.

Heero sempre se perguntava por qual das faces de Duo havia se apaixonado, mas nunca encontrava a resposta. Pois o americano seria incompleto se lhe faltasse qualquer uma das atitudes, fosse o sorriso fácil, que lhe dava uma aparência angelical, ou fosse a máscara de deus da morte.

E o japonês sabia também que ele próprio seria incompleto, se não tivesse Duo ao seu lado. Sempre fora incompleto, um soldado perfeito, com apenas metade de uma existência...

(Heero suspirando) Ahhnnn...

Toda missão era isso, Heero sempre se preocupava com o seu Duo. Queria aquele garoto demais, para não se sentir apreensivo e...

Finalmente tomou consciência de que era tarde, e que Duo tinha razão: precisariam acordar cedo amanhã, para executar o tal plano louco do americano...

Contra vontade, Heero fechou os olhos, evitando a visão adormecida do amercano, e obrigou-se a dormir, finalmente caindo em um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

oOo

(Duo) Até aqui tudo bem...

(Heero irônico) Claro. Nós nem começamos ainda...

(Wufei) Não comecem... você podem pelo menos fingir que são pessoas amistosas, tipo dois carregadores de uma pequena empresa, sei lá...

(Duo) Unf...

(Wufei) Isso se não for pedir muito...

Heero, Duo e Wufei estavam no tal caminhão de entregas, dirigindo-se para a fábrica de plástico, enquanto Trowa e Quatre iam esconder um outro caminhão com os Gundam, para o caso de precisar. Os cinco iriam se reencontrar nas proximidades da fábrica.

A major Sally também estaria por perto, pronta para dar cobertura, e invadir o local, após a tomada pelos garotos.

Heero ia dirigindo o caminhão, ia Duo sentado ao lado do motorista, e Wufei estava bem instalado no banco de atrás.

(Wufei) Presta atenção, porque o Trowa e o Quatre devem estar por ai...

(Duo) É, eu sei...

Poucos minutos depois, puderam observar Trowa parado no meio da estrada, sozinho. Ele, assim como os outros três pilotos vestia o uniforme roubado da lavanderia, que era em tom de preto com detalhes vermelhos.

Heero estacionou o caminhão no acostamento, e abriu a porta, descendo do veiculo.

(Heero) Onde está Quatre?

(Trowa) Terminando de ajeitar a roupa, nós nos atrasamos um pouco.

(Wufei) E não trocaram de roupas juntos? Ah, é verdade... vocês dois não são como o Heero e o Duo... ainda...

Ignorando os comentários picantes do piloto do Nataku, Trowa virou-se para Heero e disse:

(Trowa) Vou ver se ele está pronto.

Afastou-se a passos largos. Wufei já estava pronto para soltar mais uma de suas piadinhas, porém o olhar que recebeu de Heero e Duo não permitiu. Acabou ficando quietinho, e engolindo suas implicâncias.

Minutos depois Trowa e Quatre surgiram, ambos vestidos com seus uniformes, e juntaram-se aos outros três garotos.

(Quatre) Desculpem a demora...

Finalmente os cinco pilotos estavam prontos, e reunidos, para cumprir a missão que lhes era confiada: invadir e se apoderar de uma fábrica da OZ, e de acordo com a vontade de Relena, fazer o menor número de vitimas possível... nada que os cinco garotos, pilotos de Gundam, não pudessem realizar.

Em silencio, entraram no caminhão, com Heero e Duo na frente, e os outros três sentados atrás.

O caminho foi feito em poucos minutos, já que a depressão ficava nas proximidades da fábrica.

Foi apenas se acercar da entrada, e o grande movimento de pessoas já se fez notar.

Heero diminuiu a velocidade do veiculo, enquanto Duo se apoderava de alguns papeis. Mal se aproximaram de uma espécie de guarita, vigiada por dois seguranças armados, e um deles se aproximou, com uma prancheta nas mãos.

(Guarda) É o código 015-B?

(Duo) É.

Estendeu os papeis para o vigia, que os pegou e leu cuidadosamente. Depois assinou, autorizando a entrada, e devolveu os papeis para Duo.

(Guarda) Está no horário. Vá pela rota 2, porque a outra entrada está em obras.

(Duo) Falou.

(Guarda) Não se esqueça de deixar a via de entrega comigo, a maioria dos motoristas esquecem, depois eu tenho que sair atrás, quebrando a cabeça...

Disse isso de mau humor, como se fosse um discurso ensaiado, e repetido várias vezes, ao mesmo tempo em que já esperava que os garotos não fossem cumpri-lo.

(Duo) Pode deixar. Eu te entrego depois.

(Guarda) Unf...

Voltou para a guarita e abriu o portão automático, enquanto Heero dava a partida no caminhão, e sob intensa observação dos dois guardas, entravam na fábrica.

Mal o caminhão atravessou o portão, um dos guardas olhou para o outro e comentou irônico:

(Guarda) Contratam gente cada vez mais nova... e dizem que isso é progresso?

Comentário aprovado pelo colega.

oOo

(Duo) Foi fácil!

Não estavam preocupados com o desvio de rota. Já sabiam das obras no setor 1 da fábrica, e até contavam com isso para uma investida mais segura, já que haveria ainda mais pessoas entrando e saindo.

Os cinco pilotos não conversavam entre si, apenas aguardando e se concentrando melhor, para que nenhum detalhe, por menor que fosse, viesse a sair fora do cronograma cuidadosamente elaborado por eles.

Depois de atravessar todo o caminho quase deserto, finalmente avistaram a fábrica.

Era grande o movimento de operários, e vigias, que iam de um lado para o outro, arrumando, movendo coisas, ou apenas aproveitando um tempinho vago, pra enrolar serviço.

A confusão de pessoas era maior, por que era o horário de troca de escala. As pessoas que haviam trabalhado a noite toda estavam saindo agora, e as pessoas que iriam rende-las estavam chegando neste momento.

Esse detalhe também fazia parte do plano dos pilotos. Heero havia calculado o momento exato da troca de turnos, e encaixado essa entrega.

(Duo) Tem mais dois caminhões descarregando...

(Heero) É... eu tinha calculado mais...

(Trowa) Aquele caminhão azul é bem grande.

(Heero) Com certeza tem muita coisa pra ser descarregada...

(Duo) Se for, não nos atrapalha em nada.

(Quatre) Mas eu programei mais uns seis caminhões para chegar depois de nós.

(Trowa) Isso vai nos dar bastante tempo.

(Wufei) Menos mal. Dá pra fazer com um pouco de calma.

(Duo) O problema maior é entrar. Depois que estivermos dentro, será fácil, e rápido!

Todos tiveram que concordar com o que o americano dizia. Por mais louco e desmiolado que ele fosse, tinha razão quanto esse ponto: se entrassem na fábrica sem chamar atenção, e dominassem os sistemas de alarme, poderiam avisar a Major Sally que vigiava as proximidades, junto com um grande grupo de soldados.

Assim poderiam finalmente dominar toda a fabrica.

Com muito calma, Heero aproximou-se da entrada, e esperou até que um dos vigias se aproximou e indicou-lhes onde deveriam estacionar.

Depois pediu os papeis que Duo levava e que foram assinados pelo guarda da entrada.

O vigia conferiu tudo, e sorriu.

(Guarda) OK. Está tudo certo. Só que nós estamos com poucas pessoas livres. Vocês terão que ajudar a descarregar.

(Duo) Sem problema.

(Guarda) Vocês vão deixar cinco caixas, não é?

(Duo) Isso mesmo. Porque, vocês precisam de mais? Se for isso, vai ser preciso um novo pedido, nossa carga já ta toda com destino certo.

(Guarda) Puxa vida, o encarregado disse que precisaríamos de pelo menos mais umas três... não dá pra liberar?

(Duo) Dessa vez vou ficar devendo amigo.

(Guarda) Paciência. Vamos ver o que a gente faz com essas ai.

Observou enquanto o homem assinava em uma linha abaixo da assinada pelo segurança da entrada, e deixava a terceira linha vaga para assinaturas.

(Guarda rindo) Entrega essa via para o cara da entrada. A maioria dos motoristas esquece, e ele fica uma fera!

Deu meia volta, afastando-se deles.

(Duo) Então, vamos lá...

Saíram do caminhão e deram a volta, a fim de pegar a tal carga. Heero abriu a porta, pegou a primeira caixa, entregando-a para Trowa. Depois entregou uma para Wufei, outra para Quatre e para o americano.

Finalmente pegou uma para si próprio, colocou-a no chão para poder fechar a porta do caminhão, tomando-a nos braços de novo.

Os cinco estavam carregando uma caixa cada um. Eram caixas grandes, desajeitadas para se carregar, se bem que eram leves.

Entraram no setor de carga e descarga da fábrica, onde haviam muitas caixas, fileiras e mais fileiras formadas por pilhas de caixas dos mais variados tamanhos e logotipos.

Misturando-se aquelas caixas, logo os garotos largaram as cargas que tinham nos braços, em um canto mais afastado, e seguiram em direção a escada, que levava realmente às instalações mais secretas da fábrica.

Evitaram usar o elevador, por que este era monitorado, e as escadas não.

Subiram os três lances de escadas, evitando passar pelos andares, pois sabiam que no primeiro e segunda andar ficavam as instalações dos funcionários, como sanitários, refeitório e recepção.

Apenas no terceiro andar é que realmente ficavam as salas de operações que interessavam aos pilotos Gundam.

O centro de comando da fábrica, onde a OZ controlava a produção de MD no subsolo, e monitorava algumas atividades dos rebeldes das colônias.

Os MD que estavam sendo fabricados realmente não interessavam a Heero e aos outros, pelo menos por enquanto, pois, se tomassem o controle da fábrica, o inimigo não teria nem chance de armar um contra ataque defensivo.

(Heero) É aqui que nos separamos.

(Trowa) Prestem atenção na segurança.

(Wufei) Já ensaiamos isso um milhão de vezes, mas... é bom garantir...

Heero abriu a porta que dava acesso ao terceiro andar.

(Trowa) Quatre, Wufei e eu iremos cuidar da sala 2, que controla a produção de MD.

(Heero) Ótimo. Duo e eu cuidaremos da sala de segurança, ou melhor dizendo, a sala 1.

(Quatre) Boa sorte!

(Duo) Pra vocês também!

Os garotos se separaram, seguindo por direções opostas do corredor.

Mal chegaram na primeira curva, onde o corredor dobrava a direita, e Heero parou, observando que havia um homem de guarda, vestindo um uniforme diferente dos usados pelos vigias lá fora. Também usava uma arma mais potente, e de artilharia mortal.

(Duo baixinho) Começam as precauções...

(Heero baixinho) Veja ali...

Apontou para uma câmera, que virava de um lado para o outro, filmando todo o corredor.

(Duo baixinho) Essa câmera não aparecia no esquema de segurança.

(Heero baixinho) Parece nova.

(Duo baixinho) O jeito é trazer esse guarda pra cá...

(Heero) Não temos outra solução...

Porém o guarda começou a mover-se sem que os pilotos pudessem esperar, e foi caminhando calmamente até onde eles estavam.

Felizmente puderam ouvir o que ele dizia:

(Guarda) Central. Tudo calmo por aqui. Vou indo até o setor dois.

- _OK. Quando você chegar lá, mande o garoto de entregas pro seu lugar. É hora do moleque receber um treinamento._

(Guarda rindo) Vocês vão promover aquele pirralho?

-_ É... ele vai receber um treinamento com o "carrasco"..._

(Guarda) Fala sério! Eu preferia um tratamento com a namoradinha dele... he, he... cinco minutos com aquela morena e... bom. Deixa pra lá, cambio...

- _Cambio._

Heero e Duo se entreolharam. Não haviam entendido nada da conversa, não sabiam que poderia ser o tal de "carrasco", mas haviam entendido que durante algum tempo, aquele local ficaria sem nenhuma vigilância. Não poderiam ter sorte maior.

O guarda continuou se aproximando, com um sorriso confiante nos lábios. Com certeza estava imaginando tudo o que poderia fazer com a tal "morena", mas... ficou tudo na imaginação, pois assim que dobrou o corredor, deu de cara com Heero, e Duo, em posição de ataque.

O pobre homem só teve tempo de abrir a boca, tão grande foi o susto que levou, pois segundo depois caiu desmaiado, levando um golpe no pescoço.

(Heero) Fácil.

Arrastou o corpo inerte do homem de volta para a escada, escondendo-o atrás da porta de acesso. Com certeza ele demoraria a acordar, e ninguém o encontraria ali. Não quando estavam sempre usando o elevador. Depois se apossou da arma do homem, e de uma pistola que ele levava no bolso do uniforme. Era de bom tamanho, e poderia ser mortal se disparada de uma distancia menos longa.

Voltou para onde Duo estava, e surpreendeu-se, pois o americano já estava posicionado nos circuitos localizados no rodapé embaixo da câmera.

Duo havia aproveitado que a câmera filmava o outro lado, para aproximar-se sorrateiramente.

Muito concentrado, o americano analisava os fios e as ligações, percebendo que era um sistema tão simples, que mostrava as imagens diretamente a fonte, ao contrário da maioria, que gravava as informações, de modo a permitir acesso aleatório mais tarde.

Tomando cuidado para não desconectar nenhuma saída de dados, o americano apenas alterou o ângulo de filmagem da câmera, movendo uma alavanquinha de modo tão suave, que com certeza quem estava vigiando não iria notar diferença imediata.

Assim, a câmera que antes focalizava um pedaço do chão e parte da parede, começou a filmar apenas a parede, um pouco acima da cabeça dos dois.

Depois, fez um sinal com a mão, indicando que o japonês já podia passar.

Heero alcançou o local onde Duo estava ajoelhado, terminando de fechar o circuito, e ficou observando os movimentos do namorado, ainda surpreso com tamanha agilidade demonstrada por parte do americano.

(Duo) Não se preocupe. Essa câmera não grava sons. Apenas movimentos.

(Heero) Você estava certo. Eles não esperam uma investida por essa parte do prédio. Por isso concentraram todas as defesas na outra rota.

(Duo) Eu disse. Você nunca assiste TV... nos filmes antigos, aqueles de antes da colonização, todos os ladrões usavam o duto de ar para invadir os bancos... é tãããããoooo batido...

(Heero irritado) Não somos ladrões, e isso não é um banco...

(Duo) Eu sei, mas tem um filme que eu adoro e que...

Teria continuado, se o japonês impaciente não o tivesse pego pela mão, e puxado, atravessando o corredor.

Heero lembrou-se de entregar uma das armas que levava para Duo. Permitiu que ele escolhesse, e o americano preferiu ficar com a pistola, menor, porém mais fácil de carregar.

Com todo o cuidado, chegaram em uma espécie de saguão, amplo, porem sem nenhuma janela, onde haviam três portas.

Observaram que não estava sendo monitorada, pois com certeza os oficiais da OZ confiavam na segurança dos elevadores e no "clichê" de invadir pela entrada de ar.

Ambos sabiam que naquela parte da fábrica teriam maior liberdade. O problema era apenas chegar até ali, e... dominar a sala da segurança, pois com certeza era monitorada, e assim que colocassem o pé ali dentro, seriam descobertos.

Eram apenas suposições, pois não tinham fotos de acesso da tal sala 1, nem mesmo uma idéia de como ela poderia ser. Mas estavam preparados para qualquer eventualidade.

Mesmo que seguissem o plano de Heero, não haveria como saber o que esperar por trás da porta.

Apenas podiam fazer suposições e conjunturas, baseados em suas experiências anteriores, principalmente em instalações da OZ, onde já haviam penetrado dúzias de vezes.

Algumas eram mais fáceis, ou menos vigiadas, e tinha as que pareciam quase impossíveis de serem invadidas e, no entanto, ali estavam os cinco garotos, para provar o contrario.

Heero e Duo se entreolharam. Estavam parados atrás da porta, e apesar de tudo, estavam apreensivos e não era pra menos. Aquele receio não era em vão. Não quando o assunto envolvia OZ e MD...

Pensamentos parecidos passavam pela mente de ambos.

Sabiam que deviam entrar e dominar a sala e seus integrantes o mais rápido possível. Mesmo não sabendo quantas pessoas estavam lá dentro, nem mesmo quantas pessoas poderiam estar armadas, eles tinham que invadir o local, pois da ação rápida deles dependia o inicio dos movimentos de Trowa, Quatre e Wufei, eles estavam esperando que terminassem na sala de seguranças, para invadir a sala de controles, que no caso estaria mais movimentada.

Heero e Duo tinham consciência de que não poderiam falhar.

Não que Heero estivesse com medo. Muito pelo contrário. O soldado perfeito não temia nada nem ninguém... MENTIRA. Heero sentia-se apreensivo sim. Como em todas as missões, mas... apenas por um motivo: Duo.

Tinha muito medo, isso mesmo... Heero tinha muito medo de que Duo se ferisse, ou mesmo...

Não. Heero encarou os olhos violetas, encontrando neles muita disposição, coragem e confiança. Confiança.

Eram pilotos Gundam, acostumados a caminhar passo a passo com a morte. Não deviam temer nada... mas... no entanto...

Duo percebeu que Heero estava um tanto apreensivo, até mais do que o normal. Se bem que nada em relação a Heero podia ser considerado normal... afinal, ele ainda era Heero Yui...

(Duo) O que foi?

(Heero sorrindo) Nada... é só um... pressentimento...

(Duo) Você acha que...

(Heero) Não esquenta não... está pronto?

(Duo) Sim!

Respirando fundo, Heero abriu a porta. Para sua surpresa, havia apenas uma pessoa na sala, que estava de costas para eles, analisando vários papéis, ao mesmo tempo que controlava uma infinidade de botões e alavancas.

Talvez por causa de ser muito cedo ainda... os outros ainda não haviam chegado para assumir os postos.

O japonês olhou aliviado para Duo, e quase deu um sorriso. Com apenas uma pessoa na sala, seria infinitamente mais fácil tomar o controle.

Porem, o sorriso morreu nos lábios de Heero, antes mesmo de aparecer. O americano estava muito pálido, os olhos arregalados, e a boca aberta.

Sem entender, o japonês olhou na mesma direção que Duo olhava, focando a pessoa que estava sozinha na sala, e sem poder evitar, Heero sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias, enquanto só conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra.

(Heero) Louise...

Continua...


	6. A vida tem dessas coisas

_**Título**_: Cry your tears with love_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, comédia_**  
Pares**_: 1x2_**  
Resumo:**_ Uma aventura virtual pode trazer complicações ao relacionamento de Heero e Duo. O americano terá que arrumar uma boa explicação...

* * *

**Cry your tears with love  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPITULO 6  
A vida tem dessas coisas.**

Os três ficaram se olhando durante um segundo, o choque era tão grande, que não haviam palavras a ser dita.

Finalmente Louise pareceu reagir primeiro, quebrando o estado quase hipnótico em que se encontrava.

Olhou para a câmera que filmava toda a sala, mas que estava em um ângulo oposto ao lado por onde Heero e Duo haviam entrado, mas a lente fazia a volta, e logo os filmaria.

Num movimento super veloz, a garota apertou um botão, que desligou os circuitos da câmera.

Heero percebeu que a luz "on" da câmera de segurança se apagava.

(Louise) Duo... Heero...

(Duo) Louise, você... faz parte da OZ...

(Louise) E vocês... são rebeldes das colônias! Eu... nunca ia imaginar...

(Duo) Quer dizer... que... seremos inimigos?

(Louise) Claro que não!

(Heero) E agora?

(Duo) O que a gente faz?

(Louise) Vocês... invadiram a fábrica?

(Heero) Isso é obvio...

(Duo) Heero!

(Louise) Vocês... são pilotos Gundam?

(Duo) Somos...

(Louise) Que situação!

(Duo) Alias... eu sei que o momento não é propicio, mas... o que houve com você? Por que não deu noticias?

Antes que Louise pudesse responder, um sinal indicou que o interfone estava tocando. A garota pegou o telefone, e atendeu.

(Louise) Louise falando.

_O que está acontecendo ai?_

(Louise) Não está acontecendo nada. Por que?

_E porque a câmera foi desligada? Não estamos recebendo o sinal._

(Louise) Oh... eu tropecei no fio... e acabou desconectando. Mas eu já vou arrumar.

_Tropeçou no fio? Como assim? Essa câmera utiliza circuitos embutidos... Louise, o que você está aprontando?_

(Louise) É que o Yuri vai chegar daqui a pouco, e eu vou fazer um teste com ele.

_Ah... o Yuri... tudo bem, mas ve se liga essa câmera logo..._

(Louise) Certo.

Desligou o telefone, e voltou a atenção para os invasores.

(Louise) É só tocar no nome do Yuri que todo mundo treme na base...

(Heero) Então esse tal de Yuri também é um membro da OZ?

(Louise) É sim. Desculpe não ter dito nada a vocês, mas...

(Duo) O mesmo serve pra nós. Era complicado de dizer "Sou um piloto de Gundam, e namoro com outro piloto de Gundam".

(Louise) Gente! Isso é demais! Quanta coincidência!

(Heero) Mas, temos que seguir em frente com missão...

Nesse momento o clima ficou tenso. O que eles iriam fazer daqui pra frente? Louise não poderia simplesmente deixar que eles tomassem o controle de tudo, e Duo não queria atacar e quem sabe machucar, uma pessoa tão legal quanto Louise. Afinal, só pensava nela como amiga...

Até mesmo Heero sentiu-se um tanto receoso. Ele não tinha nenhuma duvida quanto ao que fazer: se a garota se tornasse um obstáculo, iria remove-la, porém, o piloto do Wing tinha medo de ferir os sentimentos de Duo... com certeza o americano não o perdoaria, se ferisse Louise, porque já se apegara demais a garota.

Tal momento não podia ser mais critico. O que fariam nesse caso? Lutar pela amizade, ou por ideais?

O impasse se prolongaria por muito mais tempo, se a porta não fosse aberta, dando passagem a um jovem guarda. Pouco mais velho que Heero e Duo.

(Guarda) Tenente Louise, eu procuro o tenente Yuri... ele vai...

Parou surpreso diante da cena.

(Guarda) Tenente! A senhora está bem?!

Sacou a arma, fazendo mira contra os dois pilotos.

Porém Louise foi mais rápida, e antes mesmo de Heero, já fazia fogo contra o garoto, pegando todos desprevenidos.

Dois disparos se fizeram ouvir.

A garota não atirara com propósitos assassinos, sua bala havia pegado a mão do garoto, jogando a arma que ele carregava longe, ao mesmo tempo em que o pulso ferido começava a sangrar.

(Guarda) Te... tenente... por que fez isso?

Antes de responder, a garota apertou o ombro, onde fora ferida pelo tiro do jovem guarda.

(Duo) Louise! Você está ferida!!

(Louise) Não foi nada...

Mesmo com a mão ferida, o jovem deu meia volta, fugindo pela porta aberta. Segundos depois, eles ouviram o alarme tocando.

(Louise desesperada) Duo! Heero, vocês tem que sair daqui!

(Heero) Você está bem?

(Louise) Não foi nada. É só um arranhão. Mas, eu falo sério. Logo esta área estará cheia de soldados e... Yuri estará com eles...

(Duo) Você tem que vir com a gente! Não pode ficar ferida...

(Louise) Mas...

(Heero) Vem com a gente.

(Louise) Tá...

(Duo) Esperem apenas um pouquinho...

Correu até o painel de controles, e começou a desconectar vários fios, aleatoriamente.

(Louise) O que você está fazendo, Duo?

(Duo) É pra ajudar meus amigos. Eles vão dominar a fábrica de MD...

A garota sorriu, aproximou-se do painel, de digitou alguns números no controle de segurança.

(Louise) Pronto. Esta é a seqüência que trava as maquinas que produzem os MD... se seus amigos estiverem a postos eles vão perceber que é o momento oportuno de atacar...

(Duo) Valeu, Louise! Agora vamos!

Aproximaram-se da porta, e confirmando que não havia ninguém, começaram a correr em direção a escada.

Mal abriram a porta de acesso, e um grupo de segurança dobrou a curva, atrás deles, atirando sem fazer mira.

Heero não perdeu tempo. Como ele ia mais atrás, pegou a arma potente que carregava, e disparou contra os soldados, que foram obrigados a retroceder, para não serem atingidos.

Louise atravessou a porta, sendo seguida por Duo e pelo japonês.

Sem parar de correr, foram descendo as escadas, pulando de dois em dois degraus. Logo estavam no depósito onde armazenavam as caixas.

Rapidamente envolveram-se no meio das pessoas que corriam assustadas, devido ao alarme que soava sem parar. Duo percebeu que um dos guardas vinha correndo na direção deles, provavelmente estranhando o fato de estarem ao lado de Louise, uma graduada oficial da OZ, ainda mais estando a garota ferida, e sangrando abundantemente.

Quando chegarem a porta de saída, os três pararam surpresos, pois perceberam que a major Sally e seus homens estavam invadindo a fábrica, agindo de modo precipitado, talvez alertados pelo som do alarme.

Por sua vez os oficiais da OZ começaram a se organizar, utilizando os primeiros MS que estavam a disposição: os Tauros.

O vigia acabou desviando sua atenção de Heero e os outros, e saiu a procura de um MS para pilotar também, enquanto Louise virava de volta para a fábrica, surpreendendo os dois pilotos.

(Louise) Por aqui!!

(Duo) Parece que a Relena vai ter que esquecer a idéia de reaproveitar a fabrica...

(Heero) É...

(Louise) Rápido!!

Entraram por uma portinha lateral, quase escondida por pilhas de caixas. Sem pensar duas vezes a garota fechou a porta atrás deles, e correu até um painel de tamanho pequeno, que se encontrava no meio da sala.

Começou a digitar alguns comandos, acendendo as luzes, e revelando o que estava escondido ali dentro: um novo modelo de MS, baseado nas configurações do Virgo, mas com muitas alterações.

Depois de desconectar o MS Virgo dos fios, a garota abriu uma parte do teto, revelando o céu azul, e ao mesmo tempo eles puderam ver que a batalha entre os rebeldes e os soldados da OZ dominava até mesmo os ares.

(Louise) Esse é o meu MS, apresento-lhes o SG Virgo 01. Foi desenvolvido por engenheiros da OZ, para derrotar os Gundam. Tem muitas funções, mas o modelo 02 do Yuri está mais completo que o meu.

(Duo) Uaau! Mas, por que você ainda não o usou?

(Louise) Ele ainda não estava terminado. Apenas semana passada todos os ajustes foram completados. Nós esperávamos uma oportunidade para enfrentar os cinco Gundam juntos, com o SG Virgo 01 e 02.

(Duo) Você sabe pilota-lo?

(Louise gotinha) É claro...

(Duo) Não quis ofende-la...

(Louise) Não esquenta... vamos lá. Mostrem-me onde estão os MS de vocês, vamos pegá-los, e ajudar seus amigos!

(Heero) Tem certeza?

(Duo) Você vai ficar contra a OZ?

(Louise) Não coloque as coisas desse jeito. Eu não vou ficar contra a OZ, e sim ao lado de meus amigos... somos amigos, não é, Duo?...

(Duo sorrindo) Pra sempre, Louise, mesmo se você preferir não entrar nessa luta.

(Louise) De jeito nenhum!

Nesse momento, através do teto aberto, eles puderam ver que dois aliados explodiam em pleno ar, atingidos por oficiais da OZ. Parecia que os soldados da major estavam em desvantagem.

(Heero) Duo, vá com Louise, e ajude a defender nossos aliados. Eu vou até os Gundam.

(Duo) Tem certeza?

(Heero) Sim. Vou pegar o caminhão, e chego lá rápido. Eu trago o Deathscythe comigo.

(Louise impressionada) Oh!! Você pilota o Deathscythe?! Entendi... por isso é Shinigami! Que burrice a minha, em não ligar os fatos... eu sou um fracasso mesmo...

(Duo) Esquenta não. Vamos então?

(Louise) Claro! Vem comigo pro cockpit!

Heero parou um segundo, observando enquanto os dois tomavam lugar na cabine do MS, com Louise no comando, e Duo se acomodando no espaço atrás da garota. Logo o japonês deu meia volta e correu, tratando de providenciar um caminhão que o levasse até a depressão onde estavam os Gundam 01 e 02.

oOo

(Louise) Pronto para ação?

(Duo) Shinigami está sempre pronto.

Movendo as mãos e os dedos com extrema habilidade, a garota ligou o código de inicialização, e o SG Virgo adquiriu vida, sedento por uma boa batalha.

Ligando os motores de movimento, o MS ergueu-se e abandonou o galpão onde estivera escondido. Do lado de fora a luta era espantosa. Os MS usados pela OZ eram muito mais numerosos, e melhores equipados.

(Louise) Seus amigos estão levando uma surra!

(Duo) Espero que a Major esteja bem...

(Louise espantada) Veja! É o SG Virgo 02!! É o MS do Yuri...

(Duo) E agora? Você...

(Louise) Eu... pensei que ele estava na base do lago Vitória... estava tendo treinamento de novos pilotos... ele deve ter chegado agora...

(Duo) Louise...

(Louise) Não se preocupe! Já te disse antes, eu vou ficar do lado dos meus amigos. Duo, você é o único amigo que eu tenho...

(Duo sorrindo) Não, Louise, não se esqueça do Heero!

(Louise) Nunca!!

E dirigiu-se até onde o SG Virgo 01 estava. Era um MS magnífico, na cor azul, pelo menos um metro maior do que o MS branco pilotado pela garota. Também parecia mais pesado.

Louise sacou uma espécie de espada laser, e usou-a para impedir que o MS pilotado por Yuri eliminasse mais um dos homens da major.

Porém Duo percebeu que Yuri era um excelente piloto, pois além de Esquivar-se do golpe desferido pela garota, usou um rifle modelo 0015 A, usado pelos MS Geminus em batalhas no espaço.

Tratava-se de uma arma de difícil manejo na atmosfera terrestre, porem de conseqüências mortais.

Se Louise não se desviasse por um milésimo de segundo, ambos estariam mortos. A garota não pode impedir que as bombas disparadas contra eles acertassem o braço esquerdo do SG Virgo 01, danificando algumas das funções internas, inclusive o circuito que auto ejetava o piloto.

(Louise) Essa foi por pouco.

(Duo) Ele é bom...

Não pode deixar de pensar que se o Deathscythe estivesse ali, com certeza ele ajudaria Louise a enfrentar aquele terrível inimigo.

(Duo) Heero, anda logo...

(Louise) Não se preocupe! A gente leva as coisas por aqui!!

Então um pequeno monitor a esquerda do painel de controles se acendeu, e o rosto de um rapaz apareceu. Tinha a pele meio bronzeada do sol, olhos grandes e verdes e cabelos loiros. Era realmente muito bonito, porém Duo ficou impressionado com a frieza que as íris cor esmeralda transmitiam. Não teve duvidas de que se tratava de Yuri.

(Yuri) Então resolveu mudar de lado...

(Louise) Quem você pensa que é?

(Yuri) Eu sempre soube que você era apenas escória. Não sei como pode lutar ao meu lado...

(Duo) Que sem educação!!

(Yuri) Quem é você? Algum piloto de segunda categoria?

(Duo furioso) Eu sou um piloto de Gundam!!

Durante um segundo Yuri arregalou os olhos cheio de surpresa. Não ia imaginar nunca que aquele garoto de aparência quase andrógena era um piloto de Gundam.

(Yuri) Como um piloto de Gundam pode fazer amizade como alguém feito a Louise? Garotas não deveriam fazer essas coisas. Ainda mais uma garota tão fraca quanto ela.

(Louise irritada) Yuri, eu cansei dos seus insultos. Sabe o que eu acho? Você não é melhor do que eu, porque eu piloto o MS SG Virgo 01. O comandante da OZ confiou em mim a difícil missão de dominar o protótipo de testes...

(Duo) Ah, depois é muito fácil para um piloto, se Louise registrou todos os dados necessários, você apenas teve que analisa-los e aplica-los no seu MS...

Yuri estreitou os olhos parecendo extremamente furioso. Ouvir ofensas de uma garota fraca não o afetava, mas ouvir os mesmos comentários da boca do americano, um simples garoto e piloto de Gundam ainda por cima...

A tela se apagou, e o MS azul se moveu com grande rapidez, acertando a máquina pilotada por Louise. Dava pra perceber que Yuri estava mesmo furioso, e a verdade é que o rapaz era um ótimo piloto de MS, e não seria fácil derrota-lo.

Diante da investida, Louise assumiu uma postura defensiva, apenas recebendo os golpes e desviando das balas.

(Louise) Essa acertou em cheio!

(Duo) O seu MS é um protótipo?

(Louise) É sim! O de Yuri é o real MS SG Virgo, com todos os ajustes e correções que necessitavam ser feitas.

(Duo) Que falta de sorte a nossa...

(Louise) Nem me fale...

Agora a desvantagem sofrida pelo MS de Louise era mais que evidente. Além de mais equipado, os recursos que o móbile azul tinha superavam os do branco em quase tudo.

Uma rajada de metralhadora RM108 fez com que o sabre do 01 voasse longe, e essa era a única proteção de que Louise dispunha.

Em seguida, um segundo disparo fez com que a perna esquerda do SG Virgo fosse destroçada, e sem equilíbrio, o MS onde Duo e a garota estavam veio ao chão, fazendo tremer as proximidades.

(Louise) Estamos ferrados...

Mal a garota terminou de falar isso, e em uma aparição cinematográfica, eis que surge o Gundam Wing manipulado por Heero.

(Duo sorrindo) Ele não podia ser mais oportuno. Mas... onde está o Deathscythe?

(Louise) Que alivio!!

Observaram como Heero assumia para si a luta contra o MS SG Virgo azul. Uma batalha sem igual se iniciou.

Ambos MS atacavam com suas espadas de luz, criando como conseqüência dos golpes, uma chuva de faíscas incandescentes.

(Louise) Que lindo...

A volta deles, talvez impressionados pela repentina aparição de um Gundam, os soldados da major Sally inverteram o jogo, revidando o ataque, e dominando os inimigos.

O garoto americano podia perceber que a major se movimentava entre os homens, dando ordens e atacando os inimigos com coragem impar. Entendeu perfeitamente por que o chinês havia se apaixonado por ela. Era uma mulher de muita garra.

De vez em quando ela lançava um olhar intrigado para o Móbile Suit branco, onde Duo e Louise estavam. Com certeza ela não entendia porque aquele MS havia se voltado contra seus próprios aliados, atacando o SG Virgo 02. Pobre major, ia ouvir muitas explicações...

(Duo) Pena que ele não trouxe o Deathscythe... senão, você ia ver só o que é a dança da morte...

(Louise) Hum... acho que eu quero aprender os passos dessa tal... dança da morte... se bem que eu danço muito mal... e... o que é aquilo?!

Apontou para o lado da saída da fábrica, onde algumas pessoas com uniforme da fábrica saiam, com as mãos erguidas. Pareciam dominadas. Atrás delas, Duo pode perceber que estavam Trowa, Quatre e Wufei, e os pilotos levavam armas nas mãos.

(Duo sorrindo) São meus amigos!

Antes que a garota respondesse, uma explosão ao lado deles fez com que lembrassem da luta entre o Gundam Wing e o SG Virgo azul.

Heero havia vencido. Usara a espada para dar o golpe final, enfiando a lamina brilhante na altura do pescoço do MS, e descendo com força, separando o metal em duas metades.

Depois de explodir, a máquina se desligara, provando que não tinha mais condições de funcionar.

(Louise) Yuri...

O americano olhou para ela, sentindo uma pena enorme. Era engraçado pensar em como funcionava a mente daquela garota. Ela havia chegado em um impasse terrível, tendo que escolher entre o amor e a amizade.

Escolher entre Yuri e Duo, uma difícil decisão, que devia te-la feito sofrer muito... se fosse Duo... o que ele faria...

(Louise) Ai...

Só então Duo lembrou-se de que ela ainda estava ferida, e perdia muito sangue.

(Duo) Louise, temos que achar um médico!

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e apertou um botão, que abria o cockpit. Assim eles saltaram para o chão, e caminharam no meio da multidão, até onde estavam Trowa, Quatre e Wufei.

(Duo) E ai! Como foi?

(Quatre) Vocês quase nos mataram de susto, quando o alarme tocou...

(Duo sorrindo) Nada que não pudéssemos controlar...

(Wufei) E... quem é essa ai?

(Duo) Que falta de educação, Wufei... aham. Essa é Louise Marie Kobayashi. Louise, esses são Trowa, Quatre e Wufei. Meus amigos.

(Louise) Prazer.

(Wufei) Hum... eu não te conheço... faz parte da tropa da major?

(Louise) Não... na verdade...

(Duo interrompendo) Ih, essa é uma looonga história... depois eu te conto, ou melhor, depois Heero e eu esclareceremos tudo isso. Agora o importante é encontrar um médico. Louise está ferida.

(Quatre) Está mesmo. Parece grave...

(Louise) Que nada. É só um arranhão.

(Quatre) A major é médica. Vem comigo que...

(Wufei) Não! Deixa que eu levo ela até a major! Não se preocupe...

Todos, até mesmo Louise, perceberam as intenções ocultas do garoto chinês, mas... deixaram passar dessa vez...

Depois de vencerem aquela batalha, se sentiam satisfeitos e encorajados.

(Duo) Então leva ela logo. Não vê que Louise está perdendo muito sangue!

(Wufei) Tá bom, tá bom. Vem comigo.

Ambos se afastaram a passos rápidos, com a garota segurando o próprio ombro. Apesar de ser um ferimento leve, doía muito. A alguma distancia ela voltou-se e olhou para Duo. Seus olhos transmitiam uma grande tranqüilidade, e o americano pode sentir que estava tudo bem.

(Trowa) Quem é essa garota?

(Duo) Uma amiga...

(Trowa) Ela fazia parte da OZ?

O americano olhou surpreso para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos. Como ele podia saber? As vezes se assustava com a perspicácia do piloto do Heavyarms.

(Duo) É... mas eu não sabia. Ela também não sabia que eu era um piloto de Gundam. Descobrimos hoje.

(Quatre) E ela ficou do nosso lado?

(Trowa) Ela parece ser uma boa moça.

(Heero) E é...

Os três se voltaram, e perceberam que o japonês havia se aproximado sorrateiramente.

(Duo sorrindo) Tudo bem?

(Heero) Tudo. Ele era um piloto razoável, mas não estava a altura.

(Duo) Era Yuri.

(Heero) Era? O piloto do SG Virgo azul era Yuri?

(Duo) Acho que Louise ficou um pouco triste...

(Quatre) Quem é Yuri?

(Duo) Depois a gente explica.

(Heero) Cadê o Chang?

(Duo) Foi levar Louise até a major.

(Heero) No fim das contas, a fábrica ficou intacta...

(Duo) A Relena vai adorar isso...

(Trowa) Vamos deixar o resto por conta da Major. É melhor pegar os Gundam, e voltar para o abrigo. Duo, você pode voltar com o Heero no Wing, Quatre e eu carregamos o Deathscythe para casa.

(Duo) Valeu!

Depois agarrou o braço do japonês, e saiu em direção ao Gundam Wing.

(Duo) Eu falei que meu plano dava certo...

(Heero) Americano maluco...

oOo

(Quatre) Alguém quer mais panquecas?!

(Wufei) Manda pra cá!!

(Quatre) Wufei... acho que você já comeu panquecas demais! Vai passar mal depois!

(Trowa) Assim ele tem uma desculpa para ira até A MÉDICA...

(Wufei) Hunf...

Mas nem por isso deixou de atacar mais uma das deliciosas panquecas que o loirinho havia preparado.

(Trowa) O Duo não voltou ainda?

(Heero) Não.

Os quatro ficaram quietos. Duo ia quase todos os dias até a base, saber noticias de Louise, mas a garota havia sumido.

Já havia se passado mais de duas semanas desde a invasão a fábrica de plástico. As coisas não poderiam ter saído mais certas. Todos acabaram concordando que o plano do americano tinha dado mais resultado do que haviam esperado.

(Trowa) Deixa, ele deve estar preocupado com a garota. E você também está, não é, Heero?

(Heero) Hum...

Esse resmungo foi diferente do usual. Com certeza o piloto japonês sabia mais do que deixava transparecer. Trowa resolveu que iria tentar espreme-lo um pouquinho só...

(Trowa) O que foi?

O japonês olhou para Trowa, sabendo das intenções ocultas do piloto do Heavyarms. Resolveu ser mais acessível, pelo menos dessa vez.

(Heero) Eu li o relatório geral da ultima missão... alguns oficiais da OZ conseguiram fugir. Yuri estava entre eles.

(Quatre) Então ele não morreu?

(Heero) Não. Ele conseguiu sair do SG Virgo azul, e provavelmente está engajado em alguma facção da OZ.

(Wufei) Você acha que ele pode ir atrás de Louise, por isso ela está se escondendo? Ou você acha que ela voltou a trabalhar para eles?

(Quatre) Acho que essa opção não é valida.

(Trowa) Todos viram que ela lutava contra Yuri. Não vão aceitar a traição assim tão facilmente.

Nesse momento ouviram barulho do americano que chegava. Em poucos minutos ele apareceu na cozinha, e sentou-se ao lado de Heero.

(Duo) Hum... que cheiro bom...

(Quatre) Pega ai, eu guardei umas pra você, antes que o Wufei acabasse comendo todas...

(Wufei) Thwbdgaiwmgofdkfjhsiud...

(Duo irritado) Engole primeiro, Wufei! Que nojo!! Sabia que é falta de educação falar com a boca cheia? E eu não entendi nada.

(Heero) Alguma noticia?

(Duo animado) Mais ou menos... parece que o Yuri escapou vivo desta. A major disse que espiões o localizaram na base do lago Vitória.

(Trowa) Então é oficial?

(Duo) É. Sobre Louise, a major me disse que o ferimento dela sarou completamente. Parece que algum figurão se interessou pela atuação dela, e acabou recrutando-a. Agora ela é uma rebelde também.

(Quatre) Que ótima noticia!

(Trowa) Por isso que ela sumiu?

(Duo) Foi. Ela vai receber treinamento em algum lugar, e depois vai se engajar nas tropas rebeldes.

(Quatre) Essa história teve um final feliz.

(Heero) Final feliz...

(Trowa) Não, Quatre. Não concordo com você.

(Wufei) Agora ela vai ter mesmo que lutar contra Yuri.

(Duo) Mas, ela já tinha decidido por esquecer-se do amor não correspondido... tá certo que esquecer um sentimento tão forte não é fácil, mas... do jeito que ele tratava Louise... me deixou revoltado.

(Heero) As coisas não terminaram ainda.

(Wufei) A vida é assim mesmo. Cheia de reviravoltas.

(Duo) Eu achava que nunca mais ia reencontra-la... e no fim, dou de cara com Louise no campo de batalha, e do lado inimigo... isso que é reviravolta...

(Quatre) Ainda bem que ela já tinha se decidido...

(Duo) As vezes eu me pergunto muitas coisas... e se ela ainda estivesse alimentando esperanças, teria ficado do nosso lado? Como ela foi corajosa, ao dar as costas para tudo.

(Heero) Nós a conhecemos por pouco tempo, mas deu pra perceber que é uma garota de fibra.

(Duo) Ela disse que nós éramos seus únicos amigos.

(Quatre) Então ela escolheu a amizade, ao amor...

E olhou para Trowa, talvez pensando no que ele mesmo faria, se tivesse que escolher entre o amor de Trowa e a amizade dos outros pilotos.

Pensamento semelhante passou pela mente de Duo.

(Heero) São situações diferentes...

(Duo pensativo) O que disse?

(Heero) Você está pensando no que faria se estivesse no lugar de Louise, não é? Mas são situações diferentes...

(Duo) Nem tanto. Você diz isso agora, mas... e se tivesse acontecido antes de nós nos acertarmos? Na época em que eu não tinha esperança, nem ilusão de ficar junto com você? Agora eu não tenho nem dúvidas...

(Wufei) Já vi que a gente ia dançar...

(Duo) Com certeza. Eu ficaria ao lado de Heero até o ultimo segundo... mas... e quando ele ainda era aquela maquina de guerra? Eu não sei se ficaria ao lado do soldado perfeito...

(Quatre) Louise foi corajosa. Jamais eu conseguiria fazer uma escolha tão cruel.

(Duo) Não é justo, que Louise tenha que faze-lo...

(Wufei) Por isso eu também admiro Louise. Porque ela é forte, apesar de ser mulher. Apenas os fortes merecem meu respeito.

(Trowa) Esse papo chato de novo? Você ainda não esqueceu essas idéias de "mais forte"?

(Wufei) Hunf... O tal de Yuri não sabe do que ele abriu mão. Eu nunca troquei mensagens com essa Louise, nem passeie com ela... apenas troquei uma idéia durante uns cinco minutos. Mas... depois de tudo que Duo e Heero contaram, eu aprendi a admira-la, e sei, que minha admiração não é a toa.

(Duo) Com certeza que não é.

(Quatre) Mas...

(Heero) Esqueça. Deixem o passado para trás. Ela já optou, seu destino é outro agora, e o caminho que ela escolheu fez dela e de Yuri inimigos. Não creio que Louise se arrependa de suas decisões. Pelo contrário.

(Duo) Você acha que ela está feliz por ter uma nova oportunidade de refazer a vida?

(Trowa) Claro! É como tocar uma musica com notas diferentes. Você pode estranhar no começo, mas a medida que for se acostumando, a melodia vai lhe parecer cada vez mais bonita.

Os outros pilotos olharam espantados para Trowa, tentando descobrir de onde ele tirara aquela frase tão profunda.

(Duo) Notas? Melodia? Não sei se eu entendi...

(Quatre) Eu concordo com você, Trowa. Analisando as coisas desse lado, é tudo muito possível, e é um pensamento agradável.

(Wufei) Ao invés de usar melodias e musicas, você deveria usar o exemplo da fênix! É muito mais apropriado.

(Duo) Fênix?

Chegou a conclusão de que o chinês era mais pirado que o piloto do Gundam Heavyarms.

(Wufei empolgado) Isso mesmo! A velha Louise abriu mão da sua vidinha sem esperanças, e renasceu, com novas crenças e novos ideais, achando que vale a pena investir na amizade, e com esperanças de encontrar a felicidade algum dia.

(Duo)...

(Trowa) Entendi... Chang, isso serve tanto pra Louise quanto pra você...

O chinês deu uma risadinha sem graça, e saiu da cozinha de mansinho, antes que sobrasse pra ele.

(Trowa) Fugiu, assustado feito um patinho...

Então o garoto árabe voltou-se para o americano e sorriu.

(Quatre) Duo!

(Duo) O que foi?

(Quatre) Abriu um mercado novo na cidade, e eles estão com várias promoções. Vamos dar um pulinho até lá?

(Duo animado) Claro! Nosso estoque de "coisas boas" já está acabando. Eu queria fazer uma lasanha, ou quem sabe uma pizza...

(Quatre) Então vamos! Antes que acabe tudo!

(Duo) Vamos passar na seção de chocolates!

(Quatre) Claro!

(Duo) A gente volta logo!

Heero olhou enquanto os dois amigos saiam, cheios de animação, e trocou um olhar cúmplice com Trowa. Ambos sabiam que Duo e Quatre não voltariam tão cedo. Acabariam comprando muitas coisas, depois telefonariam para o abrigo, pedindo ajuda para Trowa e Heero.

É claro que os dois iriam ajuda-los, e... sobraria para eles a dura missão de trazer todo o peso...

(Heero) Já to até vendo…

(Trowa) Hn.

(Heero) E ainda deixaram a louça pra gente...

(Trowa) Deixa que eu lavo. Faz tempo que eu não faço isso.

O japonês deu de ombros, e saiu da cozinha. Ia ligar o laptop, pra ver se tinha alguma mensagem para ele. Talvez uma nova missão, mas antes de alcançar seu objetivo, o telefone tocou.

Desviando seu caminho, Heero atendeu no terceiro toque.

(Heero) Pronto.

_(Louise) Heero?!_

A surpresa do japonês não teve tamanho.

(Heero) Louise, onde você está?

_(Louise) No aeroporto. Estou partindo._

(Heero) O que aconteceu?

(_Louise) Um monte de coisas... não sei nem por onde começar... _

(Heero) Que tal pelo "começo".

_(Louise) Essa foi boa! Tem razão. Eu ganhei um novo posto ao lado dos rebeldes! Acredita? Depois de um treinamento, eu já estou apta a servir no exercito ao lado de vocês! E acabei de receber minha primeira missão..._

(Heero) Sério? É secreta?

_(Louise) Não! Parece que recebemos um pedido de socorro da colônia MO-V, foi uma mensagem muito breve, e logo foi cortada, eu estou indo lá, investigar._

(Heero) Bem vinda ao time.

_(Louise) Obrigada! É a primeira vez que eu vou para o espaço... to tão emocionada_

(Heero) O espaço é realmente lindo. Mas, eu já ouvi falar dessa colônia. Não era de um grupo que apoiava a OZ?

_(Louise) É... temos informações de que essa colônia foi atacada pela OZ PRIZE, um grupo secreto dentro da própria OZ, que não obedece ao Treize..._

(Heero) Ah, já sei. É uma colônia mineira, não é?

_(Louise) É isso mesmo. Eu vou ajudar aos irmãos Adin e Odel, ouviu falar? Tem comentários que são dois gatinhos! Principalmente o Odel! Quem sabe dessa vez eu desencalho..._

(Heero)...

_(Louise) Cadê o Duo?_

(Heero) Saiu.

_(Louise) Oh, que pena! Mas quem sabe eu tenho mais sorte da próxima vez! Ih, parece que meu vôo acabou de chegar, preciso ir! Heero, adorei falar com você, manda um beijo pro Duo, e obrigada por tudo!_

(Heero) Se cuida! E juízo...

_(Louise) É ruim hein! VALEU!_

Desligou o telefone.

Heero colocou o gancho no lugar, e começou a se afastar. Agora sabia o que havia acontecido com a garota doida.

Um novo caminho, novas opções, obstáculos e compensações. De repente Heero desejou ardentemente que tudo desse certo para ela, e que ela pudesse ser feliz.

A vida era mesmo engraçada.

(Heero) Seja feliz, Louise...

Sorriu, sabendo que Duo iria se decepcionar por saber que Louise dera noticias, e ele não estava presente para falar com ela. Mas sabia também que o americano doido se alegraria com tal novidade. Louise estava bem, tinha novos planos para o futuro e...

O telefone tocou novamente. Heero correu até ele, e atendeu. Logo reconheceu a voz de Duo.

_(Duo) Er... __Heero? Você tá muito ocupado?_

(Heero) Não. Porque?

Mas no fundo já sabia a resposta.

_(Duo) Bem... é que Quatre e eu nos empolgamos um pouco... e compramos muita coisa! Será que Trowa e você não poderiam vir se encontrar com a gente? _

(Heero) Claro. Não se preocupe. Ah, tenho uma grande novidade pra te contar...

_(Duo curioso) E o que é?_

(Heero) Eu te conto pessoalmente...

_(Duo) Tá bom... a gente se encontra em frente ao novo mercado!_

(Heero) Combinado.

_(Duo) Obrigado!_

E desligou o telefone.

Heero rendeu-se ao encanto do momento. Sentia que aquele momento era mágico, inigualável e até mesmo, ele ousaria dizer: perfeito.

Ter Duo ao seu lado, e acreditar que seguir em frente compensa as batalhas eram sentimentos fortes demais para serem ignorados.

O japonês sabia que tudo o que sentia agora, e o que sentiria dali pra frente eram conseqüências da convivência com Duo, fossem coisas boas ou ruins. E, no entanto, os bons sentimentos prevaleciam.

Dirigiu-se para a cozinha, a fim de avisar Trowa. Sem se conter, Heero sentiu um arrepio percorrendo-lhe todo o corpo, causando uma deliciosa sensação de antecipação. Já aguardava ansioso o momento em que teria Duo nos braços, e poderia compartilhar com ele todas as suas conclusões.

Finalmente Heero podia dizer, e aceitar, a despeito da guerra, dos conflitos e desacertos, que no fim de tudo havia um fio de esperança. E era essa certeza que tornava a vida tão maravilhosa.

Fim

26/02/2003 à 25/04/2003


End file.
